Born to be Marauder
by chefi y ELE WOOD
Summary: Serás lo que debas ser o no serás nada. SLASH " ' Tú y yo, Potter, somos tan culpables que nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nacimos para serlo. Los creadores del caos, hermano' . Y joder, que no había entendido nada pero estaba seguro que había nacido para un destino semejante. "
1. Prefacio: No se hace, se nace

_**Prefacio**_**: No se hace, se nace.**

_Sr. Lunático:_

_ Se requiere su presencia inmediata en el Gran Salón puesto que se ha dado vuelta el mundo y sería interesante que, siendo usted una eminencia de alta alcurnia, evalúe la situación y conceda su aprobación a su regalo de cumpleaños._

_ Deseando que no se espante ni se sorprenda, ni menos piense que es obra de algún otro pillo, se despide._

_ Minerva McGonagall_

Enrolla el pergamino, lo ata a una lechuza y emprende camino a paso rápido, con su capa ondeando tras sus pasos. No está acostumbrado a utilizar tacones, se ha golpeado al menos cinco veces contra extremos de las paredes y ni aún así se puede acostumbrar a ese cuerpo. Prefiere no mirarse, no tocarse, no hacer nada de nada porque luego se arrepentirá y será tan insoportable el recuerdo que ni mil mujeres en su cama lo ayudarán a superarlo. Viene de los jardines, le ha obligado a unos cuantos muchachos que se quiten la corbata, que se quiten los zapatos y que hagan duelos con los encantamientos que les plazca. Cuando pasó por el Gran Salón, felicitó a unos alumnos de segundo que estaban jugando a juegos de apuestas; a una muchacha que caminaba con una pila de libros que superaba su cabeza, le advirtió que si seguía con esas conductas tendría que castigarla, y con un encantamiento transformó los libros en discos de vinilo. Ahora camina lo más rápido que puede hacia la Torre de Astronomía, pasa frente a un espejo y se ve a sí mismo en ese cuerpo de institutriz avejentada, de figura estirada y sombrero de pico. Sirius sabe que atrás suyo hay unos cuantos estudiantes que lo siguen, porque lo que está haciendo McGonagall es completamente extraño, inexplicable, de leyenda absurda y definitivamente hay que ver para creerlo. Sirius también la hubiera perseguido paso tras paso para vivir tal experiencia, quizá irrepetible.

Cree que a estas alturas deberían darse cuenta de que algo anda mal, debieron haberse percatado de ello, al menos cuando comenzó a bailar step en medio del Gran Comedor invitando a los alumnos. Pero a juzgar por el rostro de los estudiantes que lo siguen, ni uno parece pensar que McGonagall ese día no es McGonagall, hasta ahora ninguno sospecha que es uno más de los tantos planes merodeadores. Ninguno, en realidad, pensaría que los merodeadores llegarían a tanto como para manipular con un imperius a la profesora, probablemente ni hayan oído de la poción multijugos y, sin lugar a dudas, siempre albergaron en su corazón la esperanza de que McGonagall podría llegar a ser algo más que un trozo de carne que solo sabe dar deberes para los fines de semana. Lo real es que debajo de esta mujer tan radical, había oculto un merodeador en su etapa de adolescente más gamberra, en auge de su popularidad, y con el menor criterio consciente ni sentido del peligro del que nunca tendrá. Mientras sigue su camino, no para de repartir consejos a estudiantes que se encuentran en los pasillos, regala unas cuantas bombas fétidas e incita a varios a dibujarles bigotes a los personajes de los cuadros.

— Profesora McGonagall, que gusto encontrarla por aquí.

No llega a su destino, de hecho le faltan dos escaleras, pero es interceptada por Dumbledore, quien la observa con su semblante tranquilo, él también cuenta con una columna de niñatos totalmente anonadados por los trucos y bromas que viene haciendo.

— Profesor Dumbledore— Saluda ella—Veo que ya tiene su propia fila de fanáticos

El anciano se voltea para asegurarse de la cantidad que lo sigue, y McGonagall no pierde oportunidad para hacer un gesto con su mano, aludiendo a unos cuernos notables por encima de su cabeza sin que este se percate. Los alumnos ríen, otros se tapan la boca desbordados por la preocupación. Dumbledore se da vuelta sabiendo que algo está haciendo la sinvergüenza de McGonagall y sonríe antes de hablar.

— No se pase de lista, gata, que yo seré viejo pero no tonto.

— Pierda cuidado Albus, tan solo le he explicado a los alumnos que usted es un cornudo—Sirius le guiña un ojo a ese James de cabellera blanca y anteojos de media luna—Y al respecto de lo de gata, guárdeselo para la intimidad.

Dumbledore contiene una carcajada, pero se recompone de inmediato porque está seguro que su barba se está achicando y sus canas se están tiñendo de negro, y no es la idea quedar descubiertos en frente a tantos estudiantes.

— Le propongo algo Minerva, viendo que tanto usted como yo hemos ganado la fidelidad de varios, la desafío a comprobar qué grupo de estudiantes entendió mejor la clase de hoy.

La profesora McGonagall mira hacia atrás y ve el rostro de los muchachos que la siguen, sin duda más por desconcierto que por fanatismo, pero Sirius sabe a qué se refiere James y tienen que darle un cierre a eso antes de que se pase el efecto de la poción.

— ¡Alumnos, concentrados!— Exige ella con su tono académico. Forman un círculo, se apiñan lejos de Dumbledore y su grupo—Esto es serio— Murmura tensa— Hay que darle una paliza a ese viejo que se cree el más libertino de este castillo. —No obtiene respuesta de su grupo y da por seguro que va a perder; pero él es Sirius Black, mierda, maneja a las masas a su antojo, es un manipulador innato ¿cómo es que no logra que un puñado de estudiantes le obedezcan? Duda por un segundo que sus habilidades sean nulas y toda su popularidad se deba a su despampanante belleza. No, no lo admitiría, su belleza es increíble, pero él es algo más que eso, es algo más que .Estú .Lockhart —Hoy alumnos, se ganarán su Extraordinario si logran hacer lo que les pido, si corren por todos los pasillos, si molestan a todos los fantasmas, si saltan sobre las mesas y le avisan a todo el mundo que debe ir al Gran Salón. Quiero que sean maleducados ¿han oído? Quiero que anden desnudos, que no se peinen, quiero que corran lo más rápido posible hacia el Gran Comedor y acaparen la mayor cantidad de alumnos posibles. ¿Han entendido? Y claro, gánenle a ese grupo de babosas.

Dumbledore y su grupo parece listo, McGonagall se quita las arrugas de la falda, saca su varita y grita al unísono con Dumbledore.

— ¡A Correr!

Y tal como demandaron, la masa estudiantil toma carrera y se larga a correr generando un estruendoso ruido que retumba en las paredes. Se escuchan sus gritos de emoción, de una exaltación que va más allá de ellos, por el miedo de no tener límites, de que las autoridades le han concedido libre albedrío y no están lo suficientemente listos como para saber qué hacer con él.

Dumbledore y McGonagall miran a los niños con una satisfacción que compromete a sus facciones, se miran satisfechos y caminan hacia el final del pasillo y suben las escaleras que le faltaban para llegar a la torre de astronomía. Allí, ambos profesores de largos años se sientan en el suelo, se tiran de espaldas y disfrutan mirando el cielo estrellado, conforme con su rango de autoridad, esperando que sus cuerpos muten y vuelvan a ser los que siempre fueron, unos quinceañeros festejando el cumpleaños de un muy buen amigo. McGonagall pierde el rodete y le crece un cabello negro y brillante, su cuerpo se ensancha y su rostro comienza a adoptar unos rasgos joviales y aristocráticos donde no hay lugar ni para una sola arruga. Dumbledore sufre un corte radical de cabello, sumado a una coloración negra azabache. Sin duda ese viejo se ha hecho implantes porque la cantidad de cabello que se le suma es abrumadora, se le achica la nariz, pierde estatura, se cambia los anteojos de medialuna por unos redondos y deja de ser Dumbledore para ser James Potter.

— ¿A que no pudimos haber calculado mejor el tiempo?— Inquiere James mientras se para y se quita esa túnica larguísima, así como los zapatos y las bombachas extrañas que usaba el director bajo las ropas.

Sirius, quien apenas le falta unos detalles para volver a ser él mismo, también se incorpora y mira su reloj de pulsera. Le contesta con una voz ahogada puesto que se tiene que quitar la túnica de la vieja profesora.

— De hecho vamos mucho mejor de lo que pensamos— Asegura y se acomoda el cabello para luego quitarse el sostén. —Es un horror usar estas cosas, no entiendo para qué sirve, si es mucho más cómodo no usarlo…

— ¿Qué pasa pulgoso? Cualquiera diría que no sabes desabrochar corpiños. Por mí que lo sigan utilizando, no me quiero imaginar a la profesora McGonagall tan liberal - Camina por la torre con pasos arrastrados, intentando patear el bulto donde han dejado su ropa bajo la capa invisible. - Fue muy inteligente de nuestra parte vestirte antes de que te trasformaras.

— En primer lugar, saco corpiños hasta con los ojos cerrados y en segundo, lo de vestirme antes de transformarme, fue idea mía. No te lleves el mérito. - Se acerca a James, pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le sonríe muy cerca de su rostro — ¿Esos calzones no serán de Dumbledore, no?

James reprocharía, diría que es normal que los calzones tengan estampas de tréboles verdes, pero Sirius encuentra de inmediato sus ropas y tiene que cambiarse lo antes posible puesto que no han concluido con la broma y tienen el tiempo contado. Se visten de inmediato, ocultan la vestimenta que les han robado a sus profesores para disfrazarse de ellos y se encaminan hacia la puerta de salida, con evidentes intenciones de correr para ahorrar tiempo.

— James… — Lo llama Sirius parándose en seco antes de salir por la puerta.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sirius? Peter ya debe estar por acabar con su parte…— Comienza a bajar las escaleras, mas su compañero no lo sigue.

— Potter. — Vuelve a llamarlo y recién entonces James se percata de lo rígido que se encuentra su semblante, de la posición de sus facciones que hacen lucir su rostro de lo más grave.

James vuelve sobre sus pasos, está inquieto y desearía que Sirius no armara tanto circo porque realmente siente que se están quedando sin tiempo y si llegaran tarde se echaría a perder todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora, el regalo de su amigo, la sorpresa para Remus.

— Dilo rápido—James se hace el duro, sabe lo que se le viene pero no por eso bajará la cabeza. El joven Potter ha vivido cinco años al lado de este Black renegado, lo conoce bastante, ha aprendido a tratar con él; de igual a igual, de hombro a hombro. Si le gruñe, James levanta los cuernos, si le ladra James lo ignora. Casi un comportamiento animal, un trato de lo más elemental, una amistad tan básica, asentada en principios tan instintivos que se siente más a una hermandad.

Sirius se queda quieto en su lugar, extiende la mano para tomarlo por la corbata y acercarlo a él, lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración cerca de su piel. No se mueve, lo obliga a moverse, no va hacia él, lo atrae, lo captura, lo retiene y lo intimida; como si de un niño se tratara. James no baja la mirada, está relajado porque no perderá la calma por tan poco. Esto no es nada a las reacciones que Sirius suele tener, esta intimidación tan primitiva es un chiste a lo que ha visto a lo largo de estos cinco años. Por eso lo deja hablar, luego verá si puede seguir conteniéndose.

— Ni se te ocurra…— Pausado, casi delineando cada letra en sus labios — Nunca, pero nunca más—Quiere dejárselo bien en claro, le ha afectado en lo más profundo y no le parece bien dejarlo pasar como si nada — Vuelvas a llamarme gata. Soy un perro, por si no te diste cuenta.

Resulta que James sí tiene que contenerse porque lo ha invadido un ataque de risa que si no la reprime, se le escapará en su cara y Sirius se ha esforzado por crear de ese momento, un ambiente algo tenebroso. Traga con dificultad y se quedan allí mirándose, evaluándose, perdiendo el tiempo como para el campeonato. Pareciera que no hay nada más por decir y Sirius va a desistir en su amenaza, sin embargo James agrega con ese rostro de ciervo atropellado ¿_Ni siquiera en la intimidad?_ Se empujan, se ríen con risas casi silenciosas, se tropiezan, corren el peligro de partirse la nuca o de caer por esos abismos que quedan entre escalera y escalera, y por fin toman carrera hacia el Gran Salón donde la mitad de Hogwarts espera su intervención.

Mientras corren, Peter se presenta por el espejo con el que suelen comunicarse James y Sirius. La noticia de que acaba de liberar a los verdaderos profesores, de que ya no tiene más convulsiones ni manchas azules en la piel, y todos los efectos de demencia se le han ido, exalta a Sirius y a James. Dan gracias a que están en forma, pueden aumentar por el doble la velocidad con la que vienen corriendo y resistir el ritmo por unos largos minutos.

— ¿Recuerdas el encantamiento?— Se asegura Sirius cuando ve la puerta del Gran Salón a unos pocos metros.

— Lo hemos practicado por una semana, ¿recuerdas eso tú?

— Bien, entonces vamos a hacerlos delirar.

Cuando entran en el Gran Salón, la imagen es de lo más alentadora. Según parece hay un grupo de muchachos que levantan apuestas, hay otro grupo que corre por todo el salón bajándole los pantalones a sus compañeros, unos cuantos saltan de mesa a mesa. Unos estudiantes de Slytherin hacen peleas usando las sillas como espadas, algunos de Gryffindor entonan canciones con letras obscenas a todo volumen y un par de prefectos aguafiestas intentan desesperadamente tomar el control. Estos últimos son los primeros en ser atacados, disimuladamente les aplican un encantamiento de ilusión; los focos principales son aquellos que no parecen de lo más manipulables, esos que saben que generarán complicaciones, luego se concentran en las cabecillas de los grupos y cuando todos los puntos estratégicos están capturados en un mundo imaginario, lo último que les queda es comenzar a actuar.

_Los humanos, un rebaño de ovejas_capítulo catorce, párrafo seis, fácil de aplicar, divertido y lo más importante, completamente efectivo. Porque el humano, en su condición natural es de lo más manipulable, es un perro tentado con un hueso. Específicamente el adolescente y más aún cuando está desorbitado en su propia explosión de liberación, es un ente sin juicio propio, es una masa maleable y hoy, los merodeadores, se aprovecharán de ello. Solo porque es un día especial, solo porque Remus cumple dieciséis años y es un acontecimiento que no se merece ser ignorado.

Cuando James y Sirius, así como todos los que están bajo el influjo del encantamiento ilusionador, comienzan a correr como desaforados, a aullar, a gruñir y a saltar convencidos de que su anatomía es completamente animal, convencidos de que están en algún bosque, el resto de los compañeros rezagados se suman. La mayoría de los estudiantes se entregan, los que no están hechizados se hechizan tan solo con la situación, se libran a la nueva corriente y el que no, es obligado a hacerlo por la simple condición humana, por el comportamiento de la especie de aquellos que se creen poco animal.

Sirius salta y corre entre las mesas, oscila entre caminar con dos patas y cuatro, emite ruidos de lo más anormales y se desquicia cada vez que alguien se le acerca. James también pasea por ahí comportándose como animal, incitando a aquellos que no han entrado completamente en trance. De hecho le cuesta bastante no caer él en ese juego, debe mantenerse muy alerta porque de buenas a primeras se encontrará fuera de control, no verá la seña de su amigo y a la mierda regalo de Remus. De cualquier forma la llegada de la señal fue instantánea puesto que Sirius cayó de inmediato. James se acerca a él sin perder la postura encorvada y la actitud animal, Sirius quita de su bolsillo un frasco que contiene un gas incoloro. Antes de que lo destape, James ya tiene el desodorante en su mano. Todo sucede de inmediato. Sirius destapa el frasco, James lanza desodorante y Sirius vuelve a intervenir encendiendo el encendedor sobre el flujo de desodorante. La combustión es inmediata, una llamarada que pronto se prende del inflamable gas y parece que estos chicos son un cronómetro porque en mejor momento no lo pudieron haber hecho.

Guardan los objetos del delito, se apartan de la bola incandescente que flota sobre sus cabezas y al Gran Salón entra tranquilamente Remus, y unos segundos después, un cuerpo entero de profesores.

Es entonces cuando la bola de fuego toma forma, se divide y pronto se puede leer: _En tu día, bestia animal._

La cara de Lunático lo dice todo. Las palabras sobran y seguro que los gestos abundan. Porque en cuanto ve su mensaje especial y personal, los busca con la mirada. Ahí están, simulando ser tres bestias sacadas de uno de los cuadros de Picasso, totalmente una realidad deformada. Cubismo que adquiere un sentido sin sentido distorsionando la óptima humana. Porque Picasso convence de que se _ve_ así. Y sus amigos juegan, salpicando el Gran Salón de alumnos sacados de perspectiva y reglamento, como jugó ese pintor y creó algo tan maravilloso e irreal que rompió con toda expresión tradicionalista. Sus amigos también convencen de que se _ve_ así, tiene que verse así, de manera libre y un poco salvaje, al estilo natural. No hay un único punto de vista en ese panorama. Pero el mensaje es tan claro. Es esa loca idea de ver al resto como distorsionadas anormalidades, porque no existe una normalidad como tal. Porque ser licántropo es lo mejor y más emocionante del grupo. Porque es su día, su cumpleaños, porque es bestia animal, pero no más que todo el resto del alumnado que en cuanto se liberan de ordenes se desmoldan y sueltan todas las ataduras mentales. Es más que una broma y es más que un regalo. Es único poder ver tanta libertad de expresión concentrada.

Habían nacido para eso y orgullosos cumplían su objetivo a rajatabla. Eran especialistas en el arte de bromear; contrabandista a la hora de burlar; mitómanos en la creación de fabulas y excusas; mente criminal cuando de planear un chasco se trataba; seductores natos a la hora de conquistar. Magia pura en movimiento cuando sus ojos destellaban ese fulgor del gamberrismo a punto de desatarse. Los mejores, sin dudas. Un trabajo serio y pesado pero alguien debía hacerlo. ¿Quién mejor que un licántropo prefecto, un pequeño entusiasta roedor, un Black Gryffindor y un perseverante corazón de león Potter? Los mejores y más inadecuados para el puesto porque así debía ser. Así tenía que ser. No conocían reglas impuestas ni límites que evitar. Todo lo conocido, y quizá mucho más lo desconocido, debía ser atravesado y estrellado en mil pedazos. Experimentar era sin dudas uno de los grandes pilares de su firmamento. Seguramente molestar al prójimo para robar la risa del día, era la ley primera. Aunque esa seguramente era "_más que amigos, hermanos_" porque esa clase de hermandad se elige, no como la familia que se impone.

Juraron, solemne e insolentemente, que lo serían hasta el final y más allá. No era algo que sólo ellos querían ser, sino algo que llevaban dentro, mucho antes de conocerse y que cuando lo hicieron se prendió como una lucecita,o más bien un relámpago. Eran merodeadores. Únicos en su especie, probablemente a mediados de ese quinto curso, la fama ya la tenían bien merecida.

El grupo en un principio solo parecía un extraño cuarteto de desarticulados y personalidades incompatibles, pronto -sin que nadie lo pudiera notar- pasó a ser una secta, una mafia de gamberros; un pestañeo en falso y _paf!_ Ese puñado de niños que no terminan de crecer se había convertido en un potencial criadero de cabecillas inconscientes, cerrados, una logia de lo más envidiable; un nuevo culto y si fueran menos escépticos, podrían considerarse una religión. Crear una broma era el padre nuestro de cada día. Esos momentos previos en donde planeaban hasta el más mínimo detalle y cada uno hacía su parte, era sin dudas tan bueno como el disfrute final con la carcajada de los cuatro al concluirse la obra maestra.

Pero ésta vez la broma no podía ser tan simple como la de un día cualquiera. No, debía ser grande y tan buena como para homenajear a uno de ellos, después de todo, como decía Sirius, dieciséis años sólo se cumplían una vez. _Tan solo un año más y ya eres mayor de edad, eso no es poca cosa._ Fue idea de Peter, aunque Sirius se auto-impondrá los honores mientras James alegará que tuvo más parte que él, en que esa broma sea el regalo perfecto para el cumpleaños de Remus. Una vez iniciada la idea, el resto era pan comido. Así se iniciaba todo, una pequeña idea en medio de una tarde aburrida de deberes y al instante se hacía enorme, ilegal, gamberra y lo mejor de todo, merodeadora.

Pero la idea de obra maestra cual buena pintura vanguardista, dista mucho de apreciarse para los ojos de los profesores, cuyas mentes están demasiado arraigadas a un pensamiento único y doctrinal. Unos cuantos _Finite incantatem_ por aquí y por allá, el fuego se extingue, los alumnos dejan de ser animales o simples su_yo_interno más libre. Un hechizo silenciador y un amplificador de voz por parte de McGonagall para hacerse escuchar. El silencio estalla en el Gran Salón que era invadido por rugidos feroces y gritos desaforados. La risita de Dumbledore se escucha entre los profesores y ante los ojos endurecidos de Minerva, toma el control del asunto poniendo orden a los alumnos.

Cuando los alumnos se sientan a las mesas para presidir del banquete diurno acostumbrado, el director emite una serie de amenazas sobre encontrar a los responsables de tal vandalismo libertino.

Como si no le hubiera importado nada de lo que el director haya dicho, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a disimular tan descaradamente, como si realmente no hubieran hecho nada, Remus se sienta con sus amigos a comer. Miradas cómplices y esa aura cargada de energía renovada. Recargados y de cierta manera sienten que, descargar esa energía los deja calmados y satisfechos. Pero no, es solo un espejismo, sin que se den cuentan estarán confabulando y creando un plan maestro, inevitablemente como una necesidad básica de la existencia.

Es raro ver cómo todo vuelve a la normalidad, cómo algunos alumnos recuperan ropas perdidas, se peinan el cabello y miran hacia el suelo algo avergonzados, cuando momentos atrás nada más importaba. Pero nadie dice nada, el espectáculo ha sido colosal y de gran magnitud por lo cual será muy difícil encontrar responsables, al menos no ahora. Se miran con complicidad y quisieran festejar pero Minerva los observa al otro lado del Salón y reconocen que sería mejor guardarse el festejo para un ámbito más en privado.


	2. Capítulo 1: La excepción a las reglas

Capítulo 1: La excepción a las reglas

Caminan por los pasillos y aun sus risas llenan las paredes y cada rincón que atraviesan a paso lento y sin apuro que dan.Están tranquilos porque saben que no los inspeccionarán hasta el día siguiente, conformes porque ni aunque inspeccionen sus varitas encontrarán el más mínimo rastro de culpabilidad. Remus se abraza de James y Peter, mientras con una mano, que alarga sin demasiados problemas, le da una calvada a Sirius. La broma ha estado genial y aunque debe fingir acatarse a los reglamentos y ser una figura ejemplar entre los menores, Remus es tan merodeador como cualquiera de ellos y sabe disfrutar de una buena gastada. No debería, se dice muchas veces, pero de nada sirve, pues tampoco debería ser licántropo y estar encubierto en Hogwarts y, mucho menos, tener semejantes amigos. ¿Pero quién dice qué debe ser y qué no? Al diablo con todo, él puede demostrar que siendo licántropo puede ser tan animal y humanoa la vez como ninguno, de la misma forma, que un merodeador puede ser un prefecto mejor que cualquier otro. No importa que sus amigos, incluso él mismo, piensen que los prefectos son unos ñoños, chupa medias de los profesores y peor aún, unos chivatos de primera. Él, Remus John Lupin, sería la excepción a la regla, como el mandato merodeador establecía. Y así, con unos comentarios semejantes con uno y otros conocidos que se sorprendían también de haber sido elegidos prefectos; con unas cuantas conversaciones con las personas adecuadas en las reuniones que acaecían regularmente entre los prefectos consumados y otros un tanto desacatados, formaron un subgrupo dentro del amplio espectro de mandatarios. Con reuniones clandestinas, con un grupo de lo más selecto y minorista, conformaron una logia de prefectos en pos de la ayuda y el beneficio de sus pares y no en contra. Con mayoría de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw trataban de negociar con los Hufflepuff que habían demostrado ser un poco más reticente en cuanto a romper las reglas se trataba; simplemente el mandato de ser prefectos se les había subido a la cabeza dándose cuenta que por una vez podían servir para algo. Con ayuda mutua, con puntos para dar y regalar a consciencia mientras se diagramaba todo un sistema para también quitar y compensar rellenando pozos, con favores y asistencia que prestar a cambio de otros favores, se movían entre la ilegalidad bajo un manto de seriedad y ocultismo. Confabulando unos con otros, montando guardias fuera del circuito de las rondas oficiales y defendiendo sus intereses sin responder siquiera a la casa a la que pertenecían sino a la prefectura concedida ilusamente por el director.

Varios alumnos, que los interceptan en las escaleras o en un corredor, le felicitan en su día y recuerdan la gran fiesta que será esa noche. Timothy Burrow, prefecto de Ravenclaw y dos años mayores que el presente grupo, se detiene para felicitarle y entre el comedido deja escapar unas frases sobre el sistema de protección que diseñaron sus compinches para que la fiesta de esa noche se llevara a cabo con éxito. Se separan rápidamente porque Remus ese día es objeto de todas las atenciones y durante todo el trayecto no deja de recibir felicitaciones y uno que otro mensaje subliminal sobre el accionar de sus compañeros de la mafia prefecta. Una fiesta les aguarda y promete ser una de las buenas, una de esas que se comentará por semanas. Remus no cabe en sí de tanta felicidad cuando sus amigos, ya entrando en la habitación, pelean por cuál de ellos se le ocurrió la mejor parte del plan. Se empujan, tontean y Remus disfruta de aquello porque en cualquier momento terminaran a los abrazos. Y sí, así es, la pelea termina para dar lugar a elogios y flores por ser tan grandiosos, "_porque fue idea de todos, somos geniales"_. Se ríen, con esas risas contagiosas que sólo puedes unírteles hasta que te duela la cara y el estómago. Peter en cualquier momento va a mearse encima**.** Sirius se abraza de James, con un brazo alrededor de su cuello que lo presiona firmemente. Les brilla la mirada y se ríen sin sentido ya. Canuto lo lleva más hacia sí y lo besa en los labios. Un beso corto, fraternal. Labios sobre labios. Ese ímpetu loco por manifestar su cariño, su éxtasis merodeador de alegría triunfante. Remus los mira y admira un poco esa manera de tratarse tan cercana, tan íntima que sólo esos dos tienen. Comienza a descalzarse y buscar alguna camisa en el armario, que seguramente está vacío y deberá buscar por toda la habitación. Sirius se mete al cuarto de baño dejando tras sí, una habitación más silenciosa puesto que Peter ya ha parado de reírse.

El éxtasis de estado puro merodeador, se agita como las burbujas de un champagne antes de ser descorchado. Pero aun tienen toda una noche por delante para explotar. El ambiente previo a una fiesta es tan palpable, como cuando Gryffindor gana un partido o Peter aprueba un examen con un Extraordinario. Como cuando Sirius contiene esa energía de tormenta eléctrica en su interior y la libera llenando cada partícula del ambiente de magia, pequeñas vibraciones que llegan ondulantes y causan cosquillas en la piel. Como cuando James se posesa y canta compenetrado una canción, cual estrella de rock en concierto, y lo único que puedes hacer es unírtele y rockear. Como cuando Peter salta de la emoción y no puede contenerse por efectuar una broma y deseas complacerlo porque su emoción es tan genuina e infantil que contagia.

— Esta noche voy a estar con Lily otra vez**. **– Manifiesta James mientras se mira al espejo y se revuelve el cabellobuscando diferentes ángulos de su rostro. Sirius, queya se ha aseado y recién comienza a cambiarse, le pega con la toallahúmeda con la que acaba de secarse y le echa una de esas miradas incrédulas y burlonas. – Es cierto, imbécil. En la cename puso una de esas miradas… hasta Peter la vio. – Colagusano que está indeciso entre un pantalón de color azul chillón y uno gris a cuadros, asiente mecánicamente con la cabeza.

— Lo que tú digas, perono te ilusiones que después lloras como una nena cuando se va con su noviecito – Opina Sirius porque siempre tiene que meter bocado en ese asunto.

— Yo no ando mariconeandocomo cada vez que Lockhart te gana una chica… y además si a ella no le importa demasiado Diggory, a mi menos. – Afirma Cornamenta aún buscando perfiles favorables ante el espejo. Sirius simplemente bufa por lo bajo y emite un "_como si eso fuera posible_" Entonces algo cambia en la expresión de James y su semblante se ensombrece y se arruga ligeramente. – Ey, Lunático, ¿crees que Lily deje a Diggory pronto?... ¿Cuánto tiempo salió contigo, dos meses, tres…?

Remus piensa que no es necesario que le recuerde eso cada vez que hablan de Lily, han tocado el tema por lo menos cinco veces y Remus se cansa de decirle lo mismo, pero James no solo es miope, es torpe, es sumamente testarudo. A veces piensa que supera a Sirius, pero solo cuando tratan temas tan molestos e insignificantes.

— Ya olvídate de eso, James… en serio que no duró tanto y no fue tan significativo. – Cortó Remus el asunto. Cuando había salido con ella, su amigo no aseguraba estar perdidamente enamorado como ahora. En realidad en unprincipio James se había sentido algo ofendido, sin embargo terminó por ceder ya que losverdaderos amigos no se peleanpor mujeres. Pero cuando la relación se dio por terminada, James no se contuvo y le preguntó todo, absolutamente todo, sobre Lily Evans. Ahora Remus deseaba que sea un tema olvidado y esperaba que James lo olvidara también. Al menos así lo habían decretado ellos cuando los nombraron prefectos y debieron ser colegas.

— Estoy con la pelirroja, es lo único que importa – Aseveraba James no del todo convencido pero algo en su interior le hace confiar y dejarse llevar. Vuelve a sonreírse en el espejo y observa a Canuto que se refleja en él.

Sirius tarda en vestirse, se demora en ropa interior porque le encanta estar desnudo y le encanta que le miren, sea quien sea. Examinaba unos jeans algo apretados, mientras hacía más grande el agujero que había abierto en la tela, justo en la parte de las rodillas. Su opinión sobre Lily Evans era bastante ambigua. Creía que era una de esas chicas inteligentes y estudiosas que no se metía en problemas, pero que sabía cómo llevar su fiesta privada y no ser una santa aburrida.Estaba bastante buena, debía concordar con varios, pero aunque aplaudiera su liberalismo en cuanto a relaciones, tenía que admitir que no soportaba que se metiese y usara a James, su hermano del alma. Estaba muy bien que Jimmy disfrutara de su cortesía, y se alegraba en parte por verlo así, como cuando había vuelto esa noche de haber estado con ella sin poderlo creer, sonriendo, perdido completamente. Y no, tampoco debía confundirse, Sirius Black era egoísta y no le gustaba que los demás disfrutaran a expensas de él. Pero luego James se llenaba de amargura cuando durante el día, Evans fingía no conocerlo y hacer caso omiso de su presencia. Odiaba eso. Odiaba a Evans por presumida e interesada y mucho más a Diggory por imbécil, un Hufflepuff bueno para nada y por si fuera poco prefecto acatado a su mandato. Estúpido cerdo abusador de poder.

Pero ahí estaba otra vez, lidiandocon elposibleatentado de que Lily Evans podía secuestrar a James, meterlo en un armario de escobas y darle la mejor noche de su vida. _¡Vaya suerte!_ Resopló audiblemente y se ganó una de esas miradas levemente acusadoras de Remus. Se puso de pie y caminando hacia James, tomó con una mano su cara haciendo que sus labios se juntaran, ciñendo fuertemente su mandíbula: _"Vamos tontito de Evans, que la fiesta no es fiesta sin mi... y Remus, claro"_ James se zafó de su agarre pero en vez de cabrearse, le dedicó una de esas sonrisas amplias y sinceras. Sirius la recibió conforme y anunció, con su mejor sonrisa ladeada, que estaba listo para que la fiesta viniera hacia él.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Pequeñas y grandes burbujas levitaban ondulantemente en la torre de Gryffindor, que estallaban al dar contra alguna superficie o mano que intentara agarrarlas. Luces de colores que por momentos hacía que todo se tornara rojo o azul. Música disco chispeante y contagiosa, que te hacía chasquear los dedos y mover los pies en el lugar. Las chicas presentes visten vestidos cortos y acampanados de flores y colores vivos, lo que está de moda en esa temporada de primavera y verano del año '76.

La fiesta empieza cuando los merodeadores hacen acto de presencia**. **Principalmenteporque todos esperan la llegada del festejante para abrir la noche cantándole el feliz cumpleaños, y en otro porque en Gryffindor se han mal acostumbrado que las fiestas no son fiestas si no intervienen ellos con algunas de las suyas**.**

Están los cuatro juntos saludando gente y reconociendo el perímetro, viendo a las chicas bailar − aunque no se concentran justamente en sus pasos − y las bebidas pasar de un lado a otro. Es la fiesta de cumpleaños más rimbombante después del día de los enamorados. "_Pueden prescindir de Remus, pero no del gran Sirius Black". "Sí, claro porque es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?"_ Remus le mira con sorna. Sirius sonríe como si así lo fuera y desaparece con Peter para adueñarse de la fiesta, no sin antes dejarle unas fraternales palmadas en la espalda. Pero Canuto es un charlatán de primera, porque Lunático es realmente el centro de atención de la fiesta pese a que todo fluye como siempre. Los más grandes queriendo ligarse a cuanta menor pase por su lado, los menores robando bebidas que están prohibidas y escapando del alcance de los prefectos. Hechizos por acá y por allá, haciendo volcar bebidas, tropezar bailando y arruinando momentos potenciales que podían haber llevado a un beso con una chica. Peter es bastante pequeño de estatura, así que nunca tuvo dificultades a la hora de escabullirse entre las personas, cuando algún grandulón furioso ha sido saboteado. Pero Sirius le dice que esa noche _nada de chiquilinadas_, ya están grandes para juegos de niños, más ahora que Remus ya tenía dieciséis. Peter asiente obediente pero sabe que en cuanto su amigo se dé vuelta, hará alguna inocente travesura.

James, luego de unas copas, ya ha contactado a Lily, que baila con un prefecto de sexto. Debe llamar su atención sin que los otros se den cuenta, de lo contrariolo arruinará. Ya ella le advirtió que deje de acosarla en público o todo terminaba. Pero no es el recuerdo de Lily y su impaciencia la que lo frenanen su impulso de estamparla contra la pared y matarla a besos, no, es Sirius que le pone una mano en el hombro y lo retiene.

— Un poco de dignidad, Jimmy que recién empieza la fiesta – Le dice al oído para hacerse escuchar, sorprendiéndolo. Entonces James asiente con la cabeza y se relaja un poco, _Canuto sabe sobre el tema_. Vuelve a su oído y a respirarle cerca del cuello y se da cuenta que sigue tenso – Busquemos unas chicas para hacerte notar — Y antes de terminar e irse por ahí, muerde el lóbulo de su oreja y pone esa expresión de fiera furiosa, lista para el acecho. James se ríe y se limpia allí donde su amigo, descaradamente, le ha mordido.

— Sí, claro… vamos antes de que Gilderoy Lockhart te gane la mejor chica de la noche — Dice James empujándolo.

Ser merodeador tenía sus ventajas y sin duda también sus complicaciones, aunque eran las menos, o las más divertidas. Había quien los detestaba y quien los amaba pero definitivamente nadie les podía ser indiferente. Sus lealtades muchas veces se basaban en el lado de la broma en el que estaban. Pero más allá de diversas cuestiones, lo que era claro es que se habían ganado el respeto de sus mayores y el odio de los prefectos, aquellos que no eran confabuladores junto con Remus, que los acusaban por los cuantiosos puntos que perdían a diario. Claro que también estaban aquellos que admiraban los hechizos que inventaban, su valentía al enfrentarse con los de Slytherin y consejo para ligar con las chicas. Es que los merodeadores no eran solo populares y conocidos, más bien eran un negocio dentro del colegio. Capaces de hacer los más grandes favores como traer algo ilegal de Hogsmeade o hacerle una broma a alguien en particular, o ayudar a saltearse alguna clase y, como si fuera poco, aseguraban que no serían descubiertos, por lo cual eran un sistema perfecto para la ayuda a esos prefectos desacatados de las reglas. Había quienes los odiaban a los cuatro por igual, pero también había cuestiones personales. Como ese tal Lokhart y su competencia en tema de mujeres contra Sirius Black. No es que fueran capaces de medirse con una misma vara, porque sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas. Incluso sus artes a la hora de conquistar diferían demasiado; Sirius era un sinvergüenza con pinta de peligroso, campera de cuero y montando una motocicleta temeraria. Gilderoy era un príncipe azul que creía estar montado sobre un corcel blanco a toda hora del día, dispuesto a rescatar damiselas en apuro. Mientras Sirius afrontaba todos los riesgos y se metía en los mil problemas, Gilderoy recitaba poemas y desplegaba toda la amabilidad de un caballero consagrado. Se hacía muy difícil tratar con oponentes de ese calibre, pues a algunas chicas realmente les gustaba toda esa habladuría barata de versos adueñados, toda esa tierna amabilidad que distaba muy lejos de la comprensión de Canuto. Sirius nunca lo admitirá, a veces James se fijará en el detalle, con frecuencia Remus se cansará de repetirlo y Peter cree que una vez se dio cuenta, lo cierto es que por muchas diferencias, Gilderoy y Sirius, por mucho que les pese a ambos, compartían varias cualidades. Aunque la técnica fuera diferente, la mentira y la trampa eran las mismas; el ego desbordado, el narcisismo inconciente, la búsqueda constante de la aprobación ajena eran puntos de contacto, eran choques directos, era – si se quiere analizar – una causa cantada del origen de la competencia.

La competencia podría ser injusta, podría Sirius robar por lejos, podría tener el honorable titulo de Casanova y a nadie le sorprendería; Sirius viene de un linaje sanguíneo antiquísimo, los genes de Sirius están manipulados con magia negra desde que sus antepasados fueron catalogados como Black. Sirius es rico, es endemoniadamente bello, tiene contactos, es un merodeador y como si fuera poco también es rebelde. Y aún así no corre con tanta ventaja como uno imaginaría. Lockhart juega sucio, peor que él, eso seguro. Porque quizá no tuviera ni un cuarto de lo que Sirius Black tenía, pero el hecho de ser dos años mayor sumaba favorablemente, el hecho de moverse en ambientes tan opuestos, le hacía ganarse sus seguidores. Sirius jamás aceptaría esos círculos, vomitaría antes, le saldrían cinco hernias antes de poder participar en esas estúpidas competiciones por la Sonrisa Perfecta roba suspiros. Las mujeres eran realmente fáciles de persuadir o muy predecibles. Y aunque las chicas que conquistaba Gilderoy eran más del tipo soñadora, tonta y aburrida, Sirius no podía evitar ganárselas pese a no interesarles.

James sabe cómo es pasar una fiesta con Canuto, sabe que al día siguiente no se acordará nada con exactitud y también sabe que tiene tantas chances de recibir un beso como una bofetada. No está seguro porqué pero generalmente a Sirius le va mejor en los porcentajes. Están en el clímax de la fiesta, es sin dudas la mejor parte de todas. Las bebidas ya han ido y venido de mano en mano, de boca en boca. Las chicas pasaron de pareja de baile, de conversaciones superficiales a coqueteos o invitaciones más interesantes. Los menores ya se han ido a dormir y toda la sala se sume en una calma aparente. La música ya suena hasta en la piel y las ganas de bailar hacen mella allí donde todos se aglomeran. Es el punto donde muchas cosas dejan de importar y es ahí, justo ahí, cuando la fiesta alcanza su máxima expresión. James lo sabe y sabe que es ahora o nunca. Peter está vigilando a Lockhart por orden de Sirius, perdido entre la gente, lo ha visto ir y venir desternillándose de la risa. Remus conversa alejado de la pista de baile con unas chicas que parecen querer darle toda la membrecía de agasajado y aunque la idea le resulta tentadora, su visión viaja del escote de una de ellas a la pista de baile, donde una morocha baila con un chico mucho mayor que él, prácticamente veterano en cualquier asunto incluso el baile. Si será condenada, tenía que buscarse todos aquellos que parecían mucho mayores, experimentados, inteligentes y maduros. James sabe que está monitoreando los pasos de esa prefecta de Ravenclaw, esa tal Zamira Applebee y compañera de oficio, sabe que le es imposible apartar la vista de su cuerpo cuando está cerca pese a que ella ni repare en su presencia o quizá sí pero no le importe demasiado. Sirius baila con una chica y a juzgar por la sonrisa que le regala, debe habérsela ganada a Lockhart. Sí, es el momento justo de atacar y proclamar lo que es suyo.

Da unos pasos, esquiva a unas chicas, palmea a un chico que pasa por su lado y sigue caminando a paso ligero. Se detiene justo ahí, a su lado, mientras finge que su interés es servirse otro vaso de lo que sea que encuentre por ahí. No la mira, simplemente busca entre las botellas, fingiendo indecisión. Entonces le habla, un poco en voz alta por la música pero lo suficientemente baja para que sólo ella lo escuche.

— ¿Divirtiéndote Evans? – Ella ahora sí lo mira, porque antes había fingido que no existía a su lado, porque a los ojos de todos realmente ellos no existían como tal.

— Sí, un poco – Contesta mirando a otro lado, como si no hablara con él ni con nadie. Ajena e indiferente. Inalcanzable como siempre.

— Podrías divertirte mucho más. – Ahí está, tratando de encauzarla por los confines de James Potter merodeador a sus servicios. Una invitación. Una duda echada al viento que pretende arraigarse en la tierra y germinar ilusiones de las más alucinadas y voladas más allá de este mundo.

James es tierno, Lily lo sabe, atrás de esos anteojos y esa pinta de merodeador, en la intimidad, es tierno. Al menos lo descubrió ese día cuando se besaron por primera vez casi por accidente. Ese estúpido merodeador sin cerebro más que para él mismo y sus amigos, realmente tenía un lado tierno. Y caliente. Porque ahora le habla con esa voz. Sugerente e invitadora. Esa voz nueva que no coincide con sus quince años ni tiene nada de inocente como cuando lo escuchaba hablar en los primeros años. La invita a divertirse más y ella sabe qué significa. Lo mira fijamente mientras él se sirve ron de grosellas, da un largo trago y entonces le regala una sonrisa, de esas que arrancan suspiros y hasta pareciera que iluminan. Lily le mira a los ojos que brillan tras sus lentes. Es uno de esos momentos en que se roba el tiempo y no importa quién los mire. Es la adrenalina, esa que le hace burbujear la sangre en las venas, esa que tiene un poco de sabor a gamberreada merodeadora y que sabe diferente a la que probó de Lupin, otra textura, otro sabor. No, es tan parecido a ella, tan señor correcto, libros bajo un árbol en otoño, olor a pergamino y tinta. Seguramente Lily nunca había probado su sabor en estado puro lobuno. No, seguramente que no. Nada de lobo, nada de luna pronto a llenarse.

James se toma su tiempo esperando una respuesta, sin embargo pronto se va de su lado dejándola sola, sin posibilidad a réplica, sin una defensa porque sabe que en público no puede hacer mucho y ruega por dentro que lo siga. No es ella la que lo guía por senderos sombríos hacia un rincón, hacia un momento fugaz para erizar la piel y dejar huellas de besos desperdigados sin sentido. Esta vez es él y se ríe sola, ahí parada viendo su espalda alejarse. _James Potter aprende rápido_ y se muerde los labios para evitar sonreírse a pesar de que él no está viéndola.

La gente comienza a taparle la vista y se aleja con cada paso pero en cuanto se va más allá de los límites de la fiesta, lo alcanza. No le dice nada, quizá porque sabe que él ha ganado el primer paso y quiera dejarle en claro que si está ahí es por ella, que él no la convenció de nada. Aunque realmente la persuadió de todo. Ella invade su espacio personal y se le acerca tentadoramente. A James esa ganas de tirarla contra la pared y romperla de un beso, comienzan a fugarse lentamente. Porque si lo mira así y si se acerca así, duda mucho que pueda siquiera moverse de donde está. Lily le parece una palabra nueva, Lily le sabe tan bien que pierde la cabeza y no escucha razones. James quiere estar con ella y punto. Es lo que su cuerpo le pide, es lo que su mente le pide y jamás pensó que la pelirroja lo fuera a cautivar así; al fin y al cabo siempre fue pelirroja, siempre tuvo esa nariz fina y esos labios morados. Sin embargo, no sabe en qué punto exacto de esos últimos meses, Lily Evans cambió bajo la percepción de su óptica miope, difusa y mejorada por sus gafas. Pero cambió y ahora se ve mucho mejor.

— A ver Potter, ¿cómo crees que puedo divertirme más? – Suena a desafío y atemoriza sin dudas, pero si no fuera por el fulgor de deseo que emiten sus ojos, ese brillo verdoso que implora por algo diferente, por algo excitante; como un paseo en escoba que te acelere el pulso y te deje con esa sensación de haber estado flotando demasiado tiempo. Inestable y tembloroso. Lily le da un beso tentativo, así como si probara que entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo sin pedir. James entiende mucho más de lo que aparenta, más cuando el lenguaje que se habla es tan sensitivo y corporal. Es el beso que le hace reaccionar y se mueve empujándola por el lugar, alejándola más. Una mordida suave y todo se despierta. Es la fiesta latiendo en su cerebro, bombeando sangre con ritmo, haciendo que todo se mueva por dentro. Son sus manos, las de ambos, que tironean deseosas de acaparar mucho más de lo que pueden.

Sus hormonas están en auge, su experiencia pide crecer a pasos agigantados, solo existe el ahora, el ya, el momento y disfrutar. Porque tienen quince años y parece que el mundo va a terminar. Cuentan con puntos extras, James es el mejor amigo de Sirius, y uno aprende del maestro. Lily siempre fue más grande de lo que aparentó, Lily razonó antes que sus compañeros, Lily fue la primera en realizar hechizos de segundo nivel con la varita, Lily tiene un novio más grande que ella y eso suma. Todo suma.

Los besos que le da en el cuello suman, como succiona su piel y James posee una imaginación muy amplia y se pregunta cómo sería que alguien le succione así en otra parte, si ese alguien fuera Lily.

— Subamos a mi habitación – Suena casi como una imploración, un deseo ferviente o un sueño irrealizable. Lily no le contesta, se desprende de su cuello y se muerde los labios; lo toma de las manos llevándolo a un rincón inhóspito y oscuro de la Sala Común y James cree que quizá es un poco temprano para que acceda a ir a su habitación, quizá es demasiado vergonzosa o simplemente _esa_ todavía no es su noche.

Pierde la noción de tiempo y cada tanto abre los ojos para asegurarse que aún es de noche y le quedan largas horas para seguir besándola. Tiene que admitir que no desea ser sorprendido por Diggory en esa situación, tampoco por ninguno de sus amigos. Sin embargo ella está ahí sentada a su lado, en ese rincón oscuro dejándolo perderse en su boca y haciendo que los caminos de sus labios sean laberintos difíciles de escapar. No hay una salida de Lily Evans. Tampoco sabe si quiere encontrarla. Sólo besarla hasta que amanezca y hacer que sus propios labios adquieran memoria porque no quiere olvidarse nunca de cómo besa. Lily y sus labios que no conocen la palabra misericordia. Lily y sus rulos pelirrojos que se mecen entre sus dedos. No entiende por qué ella le permite que toque su cabello, que efectivamente como en sus sueños es suave y parece hecho en el cielo. No es que ahora pueda pensar en ello, porque realmente ahora no cabe pensamiento para nada más. Nada más que su boca y sus exigencias. Nada más para poner su mano en alguna parte de su piel denudada de ropa. Su cuello. Sus manos. Su rostro. Lily Evans y hasta tocar su ropa suena bien. Mientras ella lo bese así como lo besa. Con besos cortos como si no dejara de probarlo en cada bocado. Labios contra labios, entreabriéndolos un poco, chocándolos con más intensidad, a veces por más tiempo. Un poco de lengua eventualmente cuando entreabre sus labios y entonces todo se acelera adentro suyo. Es la humedad de su boca y esas ganas de nunca abandonarla. James se hunde más buscando las profundidades de un secreto que pareciera nunca develarse. Está besando a Lily, es lo único que su cerebro le repite.

Esa noche comenzó caliente, ahora se encuentra enamorado; enamorado y borracho y caliente. Porque no sabe cual es el motivo, pero una noche con Lily Evans significa una semana de enamoramiento y al menos un mes de calentura. Esta vez suena diferente, probablemente porque nunca antes había sido tan suave con él, ni lo había dejado serlo tampoco, después de esta noche las proporciones se invertirán. Ella se deja besar y también marca cierto ritmo y sus manos se aferran más a él. Su pelo arremolinado y desparejo, es más dócil de lo que aparenta. Su espalda y sus hombros son más fuertes y extensos de lo que se ven a simple vista. Lily deja que sus manos encuentren su camino, el camino que recorra a James Potter que más le guste. Son sus manos que le empujan desde la nunca, las manos más suaves que conocerá jamás. Es Lily Evans, la mejor alumna, prefecta derecha, de ojos verdes incautos y melena colorada. Todo eso y fuego en sus besos. Lily es legal para todo lo demás, pero ahí en la oscuridad de esa fiesta es clandestinidad pura. Es tan ilegal que James no puede evitarlo, es tan tentador y quiere tanto tentarse y probarla, que no importa nada más. Si ella acepta besarlo, él lo acepta también. Aunque mañana se cuestione que debería hacer algo más para que sea realmente toda suya. Que no exista nadie más entre ellos. Pero no puede evitarlo, mañana cuando lo recuerde sabrá que es un merodeador y tampoco puede dejar de serlo. Quizá un día Lily lo acepte así, como es. Hoy y ahora, sólo quiere besarla y un poco más.

James pone una mano en su rodilla y la entretiene con el recorrido de su lengua que contornea subidas y bajas abruptas en su cuello. Vértigo puro y esa sensación de estar cayendo sin nunca tocar fondo. Es su mano que avanza lento, disfrutando el contacto de su piel pero incapaz de conformarse. Un poco más. Sólo un poco más. Pero no le deja. Hasta ahí llega pero necesita más porque va a explotar de simple ganas porque hasta los pantalones que lleva puesto le resultan asfixiantes, censuradores. Pero reconoce los límites con ella, porque aunque quiera convencerla de lo contrario, no va a lograrlo. No importa, busca su boca para demostrarle que vale la pena y la lleva más cerca de él porque eso no va alcanzarle pero quiere que lo sienta de la misma forma que él la siente a ella. Tan cerca que no quede dudas de quién es él y lo que siente. Tan adentro y tan profundo de su boca que ella tampoco recuerde cómo salir de él, de ese callejón sin salida.

No sabe cuánto tiempo más tiene de Lily Evans toda para él. Desearía que dure mucho más esa sensación. Pero como todo arrebato de sensaciones demasiado vertiginosas duran poco, aquello, demasiado bueno como para ser cierto, tiene que terminar en algún momento.

Lily se va de su lado presurosa y sonrojada, prácticamente sin escuchar lo hermosa que está, lo bien que la pasó a su lado y las ganas de volver a verla pronto. James se queda ahí parado, caliente y con ganas de haber dado otra vuelta en la montaña rusa pero ésta vez con algún pase especial. Sabe que mañana la volverá a ver, tomada de la mano de Diggory, sabe que él es demasiado desprolijo como para ella, que ella tiene un prestigio que mantener y agregar a un merodeador en su vida, sería arruinar todo.

La música sigue sonando y ya unos pocos se divierten bailando, al resto les duelen los pies o están demasiado mareados para dar más giros. Da un último vistazo a la Sala Común para hacer un registro de sus amigos y al no verlos por ningún lado, decide retirarse a su habitación sabiendo que ha sido una gran noche.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando ingresa a la habitación sólo se oye la respiración profunda de Peter que duerme con un brazo saliéndose de entre los doseles cerrados. Es tarde para ser noche, demasiado temprano para ser madrugada. La fiesta terminó hace rato y aunque aún no amanece no debe faltar mucho para que así suceda.

Fue una gran fiesta, sin dudas. Ha bebido mucho y ha descargado energía bailando, desafiando a Lockhart, fingiendo ponerles atención a las chicas, energía desperdiciada por acá y por allá, y aún así no siente nada de sueño. Demasiado sobrexcitado como para meterse en su cama fría, quieta y aburrida. A veces mira su cama y simplemente no tiene ganas de ella. Quiere otra. De sábanas lisas, como la de Remus. Oscura y hermética, como la de Peter. Calentita y suave, como la de James. ¿Quién dijo que cada uno tenía que dormir siempre en la misma? No. Si hay algo que Sirius detesta es la rutina, es la posesión de algo que diga para siempre. Eso. Así de simple. Y no toma un no como respuesta. Es su voluntad y punto final.

Se sienta en el borde de su cama y se quita las zapatillas sin siquiera desanudarlas. Se quita la remera que tiene olor alcohol porque seguro que le volcaron encima aunque no lo recuerda. Observa las camas de sus amigos. James duerme de lado, dejando un espacio totalmente desperdiciado de la cama. Ni lo piensa dos veces. Así, con los jeans desgastados y rotos, con el torso desnudo y sin nada de sueño, se mete en la cama que eligió.

Le observa dormir por un rato. Podría taparle la nariz para ahogarlo, podría gritarle al oído, podría con un hechizo mojarle la cara. Podría, tantas cosas, pero no hace ninguna de ellas. Le mira dormir y seguro está soñando, puede darse cuenta de ello. Quizá es sólo él que siente otro perfume mezclado en su piel que le hacen pensar cosas. Sirius es un perro muy astuto y no deja pasar esos detalles por alto. Porque huele a James, sí, pero también huele a fiesta y no es sólo eso, huele a _alguien_ más.

James está mal tapado y como sus piernas se enroscan en las sábanas, Sirius no tiene posibilidad de taparse con nada. Tampoco tiene intenciones de dormirse y se mueve encontrando una posición más cómoda mientras intenta despertar a James que respira sobre su hombro. _"Hey Jimmy, despierta"_ Lo mueve un poco pero no hay caso. "Jimmy _tengo tres chicas en bolas dispuestas a todo"_ Menos, aunque con el zamarreo emite un "_mmm_". Abre un ojo pero enseguida lo cierra y sigue durmiendo. Está soñando, debe ser el sueño. Ni siquiera entiende qué hace Canuto ahí, ni qué quiere. _"Vamos James, quiero que me cuentes cómo te fue_". No hay caso, cuando Sirius quiere algo, hasta no obtenerlo no va a parar. Le encantaría hacer como en otras circunstancias en que no le presta atención y lo deja ladrar hasta que se le pase. Pero ahora no puede porque sólo quiere dormir y va a conseguir que se desvele. Y lo consigue, como siempre.

— Mañana te cuento – Dice con voz ronca y ahogada contra la almohada.

— Ya es mañana, dale – Sirius le empuja haciendo que vuelva abrir sus ojos. Quiere que le entretenga, quiere divertirse con el relato de su noche o seguramente tendrá algo excitante que contarle.

— Eres insoportable – Dice James encontrándose ya despierto mientras se despereza estirando los brazos.

— Irresistible es la palabra, Jimmy – Dice Sirius sonriéndole ahí pegado a su cara, usurpando su almohada, estirándose sobre su cama y ahora tomando sus sábanas mientras tironea de ellas desenredándolas de sus piernas. – Bueno, ya quiero detalles.

— Te dije que iba a estar con Lily ésta noche y estuve — James se movía a su lado para estar más cómodo, tratando de caber, acostándose completamente de espaldas a la cama. Sus palabras son arrastradas y siempre parecen estar a punto de ser interrumpidas por un bostezo.

— Detalles, Potter, detalles… — James se pasa una mano por la cara, refregándose los ojos. Emite un largo bostezo y le mira a su lado. Debería echarlo de su cama, luego se le hace costumbre eso de adueñarse de camas ajenas. Por alguna razón no lo hace.

— ¿Dónde quedaron los modales, _Sir_ Black? Qué poca educación, ¿no te enseñaron que no hay que difamar a una chica? — Sirius resopla a su lado y se acomoda bajo el brazo de James mientras le habla con expresión aburrida.

— Eso significa que no pasó nada. — Sirius saca una mano bajo las sábanas y le da unas palmaditas algo toscas que pretenden darse en el hombro pero alcanzan más su cuello y cara — Seguí participando, Jimmy, ¿Quién te dice? en una de esas sacas la lotería. – Sirius se ganó una patada bajo las sábanas mientras se reía quedamente.

— Claro que pasó algo – James se dedicó a contarle cómo es que había conseguido que Lily lo siguiera y cómo la había llevado hasta el sillón más alejado y oscuro de la sala. Exageró un poco su relato, adornándolo con situaciones que le favorecían, haciéndole quedar como si realmente la pelirroja lo hubiera ganado a él y no al revés. Le contó lo bien que besa y cómo le gusta besarla en el cuello, lo suave que es su pelo… —Hey Canuto, mierda Canuto ahora no te duermas —Una sacudida y Sirius abre los ojos con lentitud. —Me despertaste para que te cuente y ahora me vas a escuchar.

— Aburres más que Peter contando sus vacaciones – Sirius sonríe somnoliento y James no piensa ser derrotado y rendirse a seguir durmiendo. No. Porque si él se pone pesado y se hace lo que él quiere, James también puede y de hecho lo hace.

Lo sacude un poco y algún empujón se va de las manos transformándose en un golpe bien dirigido y Sirius ya no puede simplemente protegerse tiene que atacar. Y sin más están luchando por la autonomía de la cama, por el monopolio de la almohada, por el dominio de la sábana. Por quien manda. El que cae de la cama pierde. Pero cuando James está por tirar a Canuto al suelo, éste lo arrastra con él y terminan ambos ahí tirados, despatarrados y más despiertos que en un partido de Quidditch. Se ríen en silencio y Sirius se saca a James de encima porque le pesa demasiado.

Ya debe haber amanecido y probablemente en unas horas se servirá el desayuno en el Gran Salón, que yacerá vacío y tranquilo de alumnos debido a la trasnoche. James se pone de pie y se coloca las gafas que ha dejado en su mesa de noche.

— Vamos a nadar al lago, perro, haber si se te quitan las malas pulgas de la mañana. – James le extiende la mano a Sirius que aún está tendido en el suelo y le mira divertido desde abajo.

—Ya no me llamas gata, ¿eh? Veo que sigo teniendo el control. — Sirius sonríe con su rostro perruno y en ese ángulo los caninos se acentúan y realmente parece tener rasgos de animal.

— Lo pensé bien y si te trato con tanto cariño los demás van a pensar que tenemos _algo_. —Le saca la lengua, totalmente despierto, casi insomne, y estira más la mano que le ofrece para que su hermano se levante del suelo—Vamos que el lago espera.

— Te encanta que te gane— Canuto acepta su mano y se pone en pie a su lado. Se le acerca a la cara, a escasos centímetros de su boca. Le mira evaluándolo, midiendo el grado de competencia que se asoma en la invitación. La actitud de Canuto se vuelve lujuriosa, llena de éxtasis competitivo. Quiere ir a nadar, quiere competir, quiere ganar, quiere todo. — ¿Verdad, Jim?

Mira su boca, esperando una respuesta por parte de su amigo. _¿Quieres perder? ¿Quieres que te gane?_ Entonces James se aproxima más, no se queda atrás. Porque ninguno quiere perder, ninguno va a permitirlo. Pero por regla alguien deberá ceder. No hay empate posible, ni siquiera se le considera una posibilidad. Perder no tiene nada de malo, sólo si estás del lado correcto. Aun espera una respuesta. Ambos esperan una.

El ambiente comienza a sentirse cada vez más denso, de magia que se concentra en el aire y electrifica los sentidos. Si alguien los viera ahí parados en el medio de la habitación, semidesnudos y tan próximos entre sí, pensarían que están a punto de besarse. Que en vez de retarse a nadar, esta desafiándose uno al otro, a ver quién liga a quién. Pensaría que están esperando el segundo justo, el instante apropiado para tocarse, para que sus cuerpos colapsen y sus manos se atesten de llagas por tanto acariciarse. Y nadie podría juzgar de ingenuo al que se los imagine revolcándose entre las camas, desnudándose mutuamente, lamiéndose donde solo se lame para cambiar el nombre de la acción y llamarlo sexo. Porque es lo que todo el tiempo hacen, es lo que siempre parecen estar a punto de hacer; y sin embargo, en un parpadeo la situación es otra y toda esa carga eléctrica cambia de vibra, cambia de frecuencia y da otra cosa a qué pensar.

— Más demostraciones y menos charla. — James quiere decirle algo más pero no sabe qué es.

El embrujo que se suspendía en el aire se rompe cuando James da media vuelta y, tomando su ropa del suelo, se dirige a la puerta para mantenerla abierta y esperar que su amigo pase por ella. Ninguno de los dos es inmune a las provocaciones, a los retos, a una buena y nada sana competencia.

Es marzo y la mañana es clara como el incipiente rocío, que enfría la cara al primer contacto mientras caminan por los jardines. Extensas montañas verdes recortan el paisaje. El horizonte se une con el agua del Lago Negro que pareciera infinito por allá, por donde sale el sol, dónde pareciera no acabar nunca. Es una mañana despejada y el sol brilla inerte en el cielo, recién estrenado. Falta aun para que el buen tiempo, el aire cálido, contagie a Escocia y el lago se llene de huéspedes.

James se quita la ropa, despacio, aun acostumbrándose al frío matinal. Sirius se frota las manos y expide el aire de sus pulmones dejando una estela de vaho que se pierde con el ambiente. El agua del lago yace calma y probablemente demasiado fría aún para dos cuerpos tan jóvenes. Nada que unos hechizos térmicos no puedan solucionar.

Hace tiempo que han adquirido la buena costumbre de nadar en el lago, ocasionalmente acompañados por Peter, mientras Remus lee algún libro cerca de la orilla con demasiado ropa puesta. Han escogido ese lugar porque es el más apartado de donde la mayoría de los alumnos suelen estar. Ellos prefieren esa orilla, la que linda con el bosque prohibido, justo ahí. Tranquila y desierta. Un lugar privilegiado, sin dudas. De día todo el sol sobre el agua y por la tarde la sombra de los frondosos árboles del bosque, ideal para largas siestas sobre el césped. Fue idea de Peter colocar una soga en una de las salientes ramas de un árbol y fue idea de James hacer hábito esas competencias a nado, nada mejor para mantenerse en forma y alimentar el ego competitivo.

Sirius se ha quitado la ropa de un tirón, sacándose todo junto y tirando los pantalones y las zapatillas a un lado. Va a tirarse al agua de una buena vez, cuanto antes mejor, pero se detiene viendo a su amigo. James se quita las gafas y afirma que está listo pero Sirius le sigue mirando con esa expresión que sólo puede significar una cosa. _"¿Y ahora qué?" _Es una pregunta muda, totalmente innecesaria de formular.

—James, en serio, ya estás grande para que tu madre te compre los calzones. — Lo mira completamente serio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho pero con la sonrisa asomándose.

— ¿Qué tienen? Son sólo snitches. Ni que fueran mariposas.

— Lo que tú digas, _miss_ varonil… — Canuto va a ganarse un pase directo al agua por lo que dijo, pero antes de que su amigo tome represalias, toma carrera, se cuelga de la soga y se sumerge en el lago, más allá de la orilla.

El agua se siente fría y eso aniquila toda idea somnolienta y todo resto de resaca por la fiesta. Siente cómo se hunde y cómo se agita todo el espacio por su impacto invasivo. Burbujas de aire ascienden a la superficie y Sirius siente cómo pasan rozándole la piel, causándole cosquillas. La trasparencia del lago permite ver las rocas y algunos de sus habitantes que se dejan ver en zonas tan playas. Más allá donde las profundidades adquieren dimensiones considerables, el lago es tan oscuro que realmente pareciera negro.

A Sirius le encanta el agua y se mantiene bajo ella cuánto le es posible. James cae a su lado y las burbujas de oxígeno vuelven a esparcirse a su alrededor. Son esos escasos segundos de la primera zambullida que le causan esa sensación electrificante. La piel erizada y esa sensación de flotar, de sentirse sumergido y absorbido por el impacto y el mismo fondo del lago que pareciera succionarlo.

—Canuto, si no dejas de prestar tanta atención a mi ropa interior, voy a tener que pensar mal sobre tus intenciones.—James flota de espalda dando vueltas alrededor de Sirius—A demás, hay un montón de cosas más importante que pensar sobre mí, dejando de lado mis calzones.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es, tu pijama de leoncitos?

—No idiota—Lo insulta sin verdadero desprecio—Mi cumpleaños, por si no lo recuerdas.

Sirius se sumerge en el agua, dejando a James solo en la llana superficie y cuando vuelve a salir sacude su pelo sobre la parte del cuerpo casi seca de su amigo. No es necesario decirle que sí lo recuerda, que es imposible olvidar el cumpleaños del _Cuatrojos_. Siempre después del cumpleaños de Remus, los días parecieran acelerarse hasta el final del mes y llegar a la fiesta de James. Sí, Marzo es un gran mes. Olvida por completo el final del trimestre donde los exámenes se asoman amenazadores. Pero no, porque en la primera semana de Abril, justo después de rendir, vendrán las vacaciones de Pascuas y todo se mide en grandes festejos y no en tiempos de estudio.

El sol brilla causando un espejismo cegador, que se interrumpe con el movimiento que causan mientras se ponen en posición para competir. Se toman su tiempo, se hunden, se salpican, se empujan. Entran en calor para que los músculos se extiendan, para evitar calambres. Pero no, es más bien el simple disfrute de molestarse mutuamente. James se apoya con ambas manos en los hombros de Sirius, hundiéndolo, mientras Canuto logra zafarse y en el ínterin toma agua para escupírsela en la cara. Los juegos de siempre. Hasta que sin previo aviso, estando ambos en la línea que se supone que es la establecida legalmente por el consejo merodeador, uno de los dos comienza la competencia casi sin avisarle al otro, robándose escasos y valiosos segundos. Es James quien sale con la primera brazada y Sirius, que fue tramposamente distraído, sale detrás. Es hipnótico ver cómo se hunden y salen a la superficie espalda y brazos a la vez. Rítmico, coordinado. Las piernas muy juntas y una patada casi por debajo de la superficie. Brazadas amplias y movimientos de hombros circulares.

El ruido del agua, las respiraciones que explotan cuando salen a la superficie, los pájaros que sondan la zona, alguna criatura acuática que los siguen debajo de sus cuerpos, es ya parte familiar de esas mañanas de nado. Nadan estilo mariposa, mas esos cuerpos de músculos tan figurados, de movimientos contorsionados son demasiado varoniles, nada que ver con la estética femenina de una mariposa. Tendrán quince años pero son hombres con todas las letras, y eso nadie en Hogwarts se atreve a negar.

James le ha ganado por muy poco, aunque ese poco se magnificará a lo largo del día, hasta la siguiente mañana en que vuelvan a competir. Será motivo suficiente para picarlo a Sirius hasta que proponga una revancha. Pelearán en la mesa, se tiraran comida, se empujarán en los pasillos, se sabotearán en las clases, alguna broma pesada antes de dormirse. Harán lo de siempre. Serán como siempre.

Sirius sacude su cabeza esparciendo gotas de agua que salpican a James. Se visten lentamente, no hay apuro en ir a desayunar. Empiezan a caminar de vuelta al castillo dónde el Gran Salón les espera casi vacío. James pasa un brazo por sus hombros, caminan juntos, tontean de cualquier cosa hasta que saca a relucir su reciente triunfo. Amenazas, insultos, improperios y juramentos. Mano por acá y mano por allá, un golpe, más amenazas, varita en mano y empiezan a correr.

—Más vale que mi regalo sea tan bueno como el de Lupin.

La voz de james se la lleva una suave brisa que se ha levantado y, aunque es claramente audible, Sirius no emite respuesta. Siguen caminando, recién bañados, libres de resaca. Como nuevos, como adolescentes desvergonzados. Como en la más dulce etapa de merodeador.

ϛ*ϛ*ϛ* ϛ*ϛ*ϛ*ϛ*

**Buenas tardes! Buen domingo! ¿Cómo van queridisimos? Nosotras realmente felices de por fin poner en marcha el último tramo de este gran proyecto que comenzó hace com años atrás. Es casi increíble pensarlo.**

**Para los que todavía no lo saben, la historia está prácticamente terminada, solo es cuestión de seguir subiendo los capítulos cada domingo a las 5 de la tarde. Para los que sospechan pero no están seguros, esta historia es SLASH! ¿Y qué otra cosa se puede esperar de nosotras?**

**Qué más podemos decir… Queríamos merodeadores embadurnados de pies a cabeza de su esencia más pura. Sí, se sale un poco del canon con esa logia corrupta de prefectos y con esa Lily media perra media tradicional. De cualquier manera todo es posible en éste fandom y más aún con estos personajes extremófilos.**

**Solo queda por decir que esperamos con ansias sus rr, den por hecho que serán respondidos, esta vez por la buena chefi. **

**Los queremos muuucho! Gracias por leer y nos vemos el domingo que viene a las 17 hs Arg. Con el capítulo 2!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Any time at all

_Capítulo 2: Any time at all_

James llegó a la conclusión de que el tiempo es absurdo, es amorfo. James está seguro de que el tiempo es imposible de medir y de hecho suele tener discusiones con Remus porque cree que la persona que inventó los segundos y los minutos no entendía nada sobre el tiempo. Es que a veces sentía que había pasado una hora y el reloj lo contradecía, a veces estaba seguro de que habían sucedido tres meses desde algún acontecimiento y resulta que había ocurrido hace un año ¿Y entonces? James le echaba la culpa al reloj, al maldito segundero que le quitaba la razón.

Sirius solía apoyarlo con frecuencia, otras veces no le prestaba atención, es que James no sólo era un muchacho en pleno crecimiento, sino que era tozudo y cabeza dura. No le parecía siquiera ético establecer un solo sentir del tiempo, por lo que iba en contra de la estandarización de prácticamente todo.

Ahora mismo, mientras camina hacia el aula de Encantamientos, con la mochila colgando de un hombro, con la lengua inquieta porque le encantaría volver a plantear su postura sobre el tiempo, se convence que tiene razón.

¿Cómo explicaría Remus el hecho de que a James le parece que han pasado siglos desde el último cumpleaños festejado, cuando para Peter tan solo ha sido un par de días?

Sí, siglos, muchísimo tiempo, demasiado tiempo desde el cumpleaños de Remus, tanto que prácticamente ha perdido la cuenta. Y lo que es peor, aún, queda la misma cantidad de tiempo para su cumpleaños.

El tiempo no pasa, se ha atorado en algún lugar. El tiempo es más obstinado que James y cuando se empaca, nadie lo puede hacer reaccionar. _Excepto Peter, porque para él el tiempo sí ha pasado_. Naturalmente su teoría puede tener mellas, pero no le cabe duda de que la convención actual de la medición fijada es completamente errónea. Y ojala no lo fuera, no es que la cataloga como inválida porque simplemente así lo quiere, de hecho le encantaría adherir a la misma y poder vivir el tiempo como cualquier persona normal -como Peter- y que su cumpleaños llegue de una buena vez. Pero va más allá de sus deseos, es una cuestión científica y no hay comprobación que pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

James camina bufando y arrastrando los pasos, está en desacuerdo con que la vida tenga que ser tan injusta con él, porque el cumpleaños de Remus llegó rapidísimo y no puede ser que el suyo tarde tanto, si tan solo se llevan unos días de diferencia. _Si no pensaras todo el día en ello, quizá se te pase más rápido_, le dijo una vez Remus, pero tampoco le hizo demasiado caso puesto que él hablaba desde una postura cómoda y satisfecha, él no esperaba nada. Cumplir dieciséis años es todo un acontecimiento, es un paso más a la mayoría de edad, a la libertad. Cumplir dieciséis años es ser más grande que varios de sus compañeros, es alcanzarlo a Remus, es lucir más maduro. Es una excusa para que sus amigos le hagan un regalo, es ser el agasajado de la noche, es –quizá– recibir trato especial por parte de Lily, es un montón de cartas de familiares y vivir con la conciencia tranquila de que ha superado los quince, y eso no es poca cosa. Porque si superaste los quince, significa que no has muerto en los MHB, significa también, que en Hogsmeade te mirarán con otra cara, significa que te saldrá vello en el rostro y quizá te dejen entrar a esos bares para mayores de edad.

Entran al aula de Encantamientos, se sientan como de costumbre en los dos últimos bancos de la fila izquierda y James apoya su espalda contra la pared y sus piernas sobre la falda de Sirius, quien se ha sentado a su lado.

— ¿Crees que lo sepa o se lo debería ir a decir?— Inquiere mientras dirige su mirada hacia uno de los primeros bancos de la fila paralela.

—Creo que deberías mandar a un niño de primero a que le diga a una de sus amigas, para que esta le recuerde que eres un gilipollas. — Responde como de costumbre Sirius, llevándose las manos a la nuca y bostezando sin disimulo— ¿Luego de la clase vamos al bosque?

Ser el mejor amigo de Sirius Black es un problema, tienes que hacer lo que él quiere, cuando él lo desee; tienes que llevarle la contraria siempre que él lo quiera y también debes saber cuándo es preferible quedarte callado según su predisposición, claro. Ser el mejor amigo, casi hermano de Sirius significa lidiar con su ego, significa estar predispuesto a pelear por causas ajenas, significa competir por lo que sea y ligar aunque siquiera estés de ánimo. Lo peor de todo, cree James, es que es divertido. Más que eso, es genial, es adictivo y usar la cabeza para dejar de ser tan animal, cuesta.

—Tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas— Observa James mordisqueando una pluma de azúcar, mientras a pedido del profesor, se acomoda en su lugar y saca un pergamino.

— ¿No sabes lo que es saltearse una clase? ¿O es que aún tienes miedo de que McGonagall te encuentre?

Hablan entre dientes porque el profesor los ha hecho callar tres veces desde los cinco minutos que ha empezado la clase. James niega con la cabeza y no hace nada cuando Sirius le quita la pluma de la boca y comienza a saborearla él.

—En realidad es a los azotes de Filch a los que les temo—Ríen por lo bajo, se codean en las costillas y vuelven a ser reprimidos por el profesor, con la amenaza de descontarles puntos—Tenemos clases al aire libre, por si no recuerdas. Vamos a buscar unicornios y sinceramente no tengo ganas de que me encuentren como un ciervo de lo más tierno y las niñas me llenen de flores y luego me monten.

— ¿Y si fuera Lily Evans?

—Preferiría montarla yo

La carcajada es inaguantable, hasta Remus y Peter que estaban escuchando tienen que esconder la sonrisa tras los libros. Le restan diez puntos a cada uno y son obligados a cambiarse de lugar para no interrumpir más la clase. _No se volverán a sentar juntos en mi clase, ni con Lupin ni con Pettigrew, sepan que lo hago por su bien. Cuando rindan los MHB me lo agradecerán. _A Sirius no se le ocurre qué clase de beneficio obtiene sentándose al lado de Alice Smith, la gordita aburrida y recatada de Gryffindor. Cada tanto gira su cabeza y observa qué tan bien le está yendo a James, solo en primera fila.

El profesor Filius Flitwick es un hombre pequeño, de baja estatura si se lo prefiere, pero no por eso menos capaz. Más cuando tiene un pasado duende. Más cuando les habla con esa voz chillona que pretende perforar tímpanos y grabarles sus lecciones en el cerebro de manera manual. Pero, porque siempre hay un pero metido para dar claras señales de contradecir aquello que pareciera incorruptible, la mayoría tienen quince años y no es sólo eso, hay cuatro merodeadores en su clase y eso sí, es suficiente para que el caos reine pese a todo. Parado sobre una pilas de libros, observa la clase y como siempre, lo más probable, es que algún hechizo mal dirigido – o bien – le alcance.

Así que cuando dice que saquen sus varitas y practiquen con el compañero de al lado, los movimientos que figuran en el libro, inmediatamente todos lo hacen, más por diversión que por ganas de morir de aburrimiento.

James está solo y piensa que quizá pueda zafarse de practicarlo. Emite una sonrisa cuando mira el primer banco de la fila de al lado: Lily Evans sentada junto una chica que no recuerda el nombre pero le parece bastante odiosa. La sonrisa desaparece cuando el profesor se mueve hasta él. _Señor Potter practicará conmigo. _Quisiera contradecirlo, quisiera decirle que eso sería casi como hacer trampa porque el profesor es una eminencia y sabe demasiado del tema y lo hará todo por él. Lo que necesita es una mano inexperta que le ayude en el paso a paso y no todo de una. Pero es inútil. No sólo el tiempo juega en su contra, sino ahora la suerte.

Sirius se reclina en su asiento y su compañera aun sigue tiesa y sin dirigirle la palabra, con su varita en mano, fingiendo que él no existe. Si fuera por Canuto pasaría el resto de la hora así, echado en su banco sin molestarse. Pero le molesta, le molesta en sumo grado que esa mema se crea superior y finja que ella es demasiado buena como para hacerlo sola. Y no puede quedarse quieto. No puede dejar que una injusticia como esa tenga lugar en el mundo; debe demostrar que Sirius Black es mejor y que sí existe y que nadie, nadie en el mundo jamás puede ignorarlo. Saca la varita, tose notablemente con arrogancia, y la blande con elegancia. Arriba, abajo, circular en el sentido del reloj y un movimiento final vertical. Pulcra y perfectamente el encantamiento sale solo, como una caricia desde su varita. Alice lo mira con expresión desencajada. No entiende, se supone que un chico así como _ese_, tan lindo, tan estúpido, tan deportista y bruto no puede ser capaz de hacer ese tipo de magia. Gryffindor gana unos puntos extras porque el profesor debe tener ojos en la nuca o puede que James lo esté matando del aburrimiento mientras le habla y le habla y por eso es que preste atención a otras mesas.

Sirius Black sonríe y se pone de pie, hace gestos cual actor consagrado, para agradecer los aplausos por los puntos ganados y por el encantamiento tan perfectamente hecho. Los puntos le importan una mierda, el encantamiento, mucho menos. Lo que le importa es eso, seguir siendo el centro de atención. Por su parte James monitorea a Lily que le ha salido el encantamiento y trata de ayudar a su compañera con esa forma tan servicial y paciente que sólo ella tiene. Quiere decirle que pronto es su cumpleaños, que la espera, que quiere verla, que quiere hablarle, que quiere más tiempo con ella o lo que sea que quiera darle.

La clase finaliza y antes de que todos se vayan, el profesor les encomienda una composición para la próxima clase y la lectura del siguiente capítulo pero James no escucha, está dentro de su burbuja interior, de su _submarino amarillo_. Está decidido, va a decírselo.

Lily toma sus cosas y las mete en su mochila, sale rápidamente del aula seguida por un James Potter que la llama con insistencia. Finge que no le oye o quizá realmente está apurada o puede que él esté violando el código de comportamientos que establecieron para los lugares públicos y habitados. Seguro que es lo último, pero no quiere admitirlo porque es obstinado y no le importa. Se queda parado a medio pasillo, viendo como la cabellera pelirroja se pierde a la vuelta del recodo. Sus amigos le interceptan y lo conducen al Gran Salón, distrayéndolo de Evans, de la clase, del tiempo y todo aquello que lo cabrea.

Sirius podría picarlo con lo primero que se le venga a la mente, pero no lo hace. No lo hace porque está cansado que Evans tenga el punto final en cada oración frustrada de Potter. No es válido, no puede ser motivo suficiente para cambiarlo todo y hacer que el foco de atención sea tan repetitivo y cansino que ya no le queden ganas de molestarse en hacer ver que ese foco de atención es perjudicial para la salud de cualquiera, gracias. Le molesta y si se molesta se nota porque no puede evitar ser tan transparente para sus amigos debajo de esa coraza de "no me pasa una mierda, que siga la fiesta", que siempre tiene en alto. Porque Potter le saca de quicio cuando se pone tan estúpido, tan cabeza dura y le encanta cuando está así, pero por cuestiones de merodeadores, porque él lo puso así, porque hay una broma entre manos, no por Evans y sus ganas de meterla en su fiesta. Cuando el almuerzo irrumpe en silencio, algo incómodo, James por fin parece querer cambiar de tema y comenta algo que quiere agregar a la lista de pedidos de Zonko, la tienda de chascos mágicos de Hogsmeade.

Conversan de aquello mientras terminan de almorzar. "_Una docena de bombas fétidas no alcanza ni para una semana"_. Conversan de aquello mientras caminan rumbo a la Sala Común a dejar esos libros y tomar otros. "_¿Quieres ingresar al castillo una caja entera?"_ Conversan de eso mientras caminan por los jardines. "_¿Con qué dinero piensan pagarlo?, porque si no comienzan a prostituirse pronto, estamos pelados"_. Conversan de ello mientras el profesor Silvanus Kettleburn inicia la clase hablando de la licencia para tener crups. "_No tengo problemas en vender mi cuerpo, es una manera honrada y satisfactoria de obtener unos galeones"_. La clase es sumamente aburrida y se mantienen detrás del grupo y siguen hablando de lo mismo. "_¿Galeones? James, siempre tiendes a sobrevalorarte, pero la realidad es que no te darían ni dos knuts"_. Lo mira como si le hubiera herido el orgullo, profanado sus ideales y roto sus esperanzas. "_Yo creo que sí conseguirías al menos unos sickles, James_" Unos alumnos del frente hacen unas preguntas que no escuchan y Remus es el único que toma nota. "_Gracias Peter"_. El profesor los reprende porque el señor Potter le ha pegado al señor Black de manera poco amistosa, pero la risa y las disculpas para nada sentidas, demuestran que no ha pasado nada.

La clase aún no termina, al menos queda una hora más pero a cierta persona le está resultando imposible seguir allí quieto, en un día tan hermoso, escuchando algo que ya sabe.

—Vamos James—Sirius codea a su amigo y le habla cerca del oído mientras el profesor da un aburrido discurso sobre los cuidados que hay que tener en el bosque y cantidad de cosas que ya saben por propia experiencia—Vayámonos de este bodrio, los elfos deben estar preparando tarta de frutillas.

La oferta es tentadora, pero James aún no cede. Se hace rogar por el perro, lo deja ahí, olisqueando su oído, bañando con una delgada película la piel de su nuca, a causa del aliento condensado. _Frutillas frescas Jimmy, jugosas y con crema. _Siente un leve calor por la temprana llegada de la primavera, no, eso no puede ser cierto aún, porque aunque falte tan poco, aunque falte nada, todo se hace rogar, incluso el calor. Pero para James es primavera y de invierno nada. Calor ahí en la nuca y debe hacer calor en todas partes y la propuesta le tienta, se deja tentar. _A que sí quieres Jimbo, a que sí quieres que esas frutillas estén en tu boca, todas para vos. _Se van sin que nadie los vea, cuando sus amigos se distraen; ya que si Remus supiera que se van a la cocina, les ganaría de antemano y correría hasta el castillo con todas sus fuerzas porque cuando están tan cerca de la luna llena, Remus es imposible de controlar. James piensa que debería guardarle una porción a Remus, porque a ausencia de chocolate, sabe que elegiría frutillas, y aunque a él también le gustan, la verdad no fue justamente la fruta lo que lo tentó, lo que lo convenció.

Cuando se alejan de la clase, pueden reírse con toda libertad. Porque no se acuerdan exactamente qué sucedió o qué dijeron pero no pueden aguantar la risa ni por un minuto. Suele sucederles, eso de tentarse, es que la risa de Sirius es muy graciosa; cuando están en público, la disimula, pero cuando están ellos solos, cuando son solo merodeadores no puede contenerla y se le escapa a borbotones y para James es una provocación a más risa. Sirius argumenta que no es su risa normal, que le sale en determinadas ocasiones, cuando a James le sale líquido por la nariz, cuando lo asfixia con flatulencia teledirigida o algo similar.

La risa le cosquillea todo el cuerpo, a James le fallan las rodillas y cae al suelo sosteniéndose el estómago, Sirius se agacha con él y se tira de brazos abiertos al verde césped. El sol los baña con sus rallos incipientes, desafiando a un invierno añejo, sus risas se ponen de acuerdo con el viento, con los sonidos provenientes del bosque y del lago y generan una linda sinfonía, una armonía que podría haber sido fruto de una hermosa tarde de vacaciones. Sin embargo no sucede, son interrumpidos, son callados, son reprimidos y no pueden reírse más. Autoridad mayor, prefecto y premio anual. Amos Diggory, cazador de Hufflepuff, serio y correcto, cordial y buen amigo, amable y educado, pero no idiota como Lockhart. El maldito novio de Lily Evans, el muchacho perfecto, el que ya tenía vello en la barbilla, aspecto de grande, cara de grande, cuerpo de grande. Les ha dicho que se callen, les ha ordenado que vuelvan a clase y los ha tratado como si no fueran _nadie_. Como si fueran unos críos de primer año, como si se sintiera superior a los merodeadores, fingiendo ser inmune a la intimidación que su nombre causa. Diggory y sus amigotes de séptimo, todos son buenas personas, todos son unos alumnos excelentes, amigos de hierro y sonrisa lustrosa.

James está rígido, lo mira con detenimiento y los deseos de partirle la cara de un golpe lo invaden, lo atacan y le está costando horrores contenerse. Burlándose en su cara, desafiándolo, sugiriendo que él es mejor, que Lily lo merece a él. Que él es el que gana solo por ser el oficial, por el momento. Sirius también tiene el cuerpo entumecido, rabioso. Son dos contra cinco, el enfrentamiento es claro, el desafío es explícito y no pueden obedecer como unos niñatos, como unos subordinados pero menos pueden arriesgarse a una pelea. Están fuera de clase y nadie sale ganando cuando se enfrenta contra un prefecto y premio anual, eso lo saben desde segundo año.

Sin embargo para James es muy personal. A Sirius le encantaría que Evans no tuviera que estar en su mundo nuevamente, sin embargo James está drogado o algo porque siempre encuentra ocasión para entrometerla. Se levantan del suelo, levantan la cabeza, sacan pecho, animales marcando territorio. Animales que saben ser animales, no como esos Hufflepuff que solo saben tener insignias en el pecho.

— ¿Por qué jodes Diggory?—James se lleva la mano al bolsillo con sumo cuidado, tanteando la varita con la punta de los dedos — ¿Por qué no te vas y nos dejas tranquilos? ¿O es que ya no puedes pasar ni por la puerta del Gran Salón?

Que es un cornudo, que ha estado con Lily más de una vez, que sabe cómo besa, que la ha hecho temblar de placer bajo sus manos, que la ha escuchado gemir cerca de su oído, conteniéndose. Las varitas salen de inmediato, pulso perfecto, determinación medida, precisa. Quién es más, quién es menos. Quien se merece a Lily, quién se la va a ganar. Quién es más hombre, quién manda allí.

— ¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar lo que no es tuyo? Ibas bien Potter, pero se ve que por juntarte tanto con Black, se te ha pegado lo muggle andrajoso. — Sirius le mira con sorna. Si piensa que eso es un insulto, si piensa que eso va a ofenderle está muy equivocado. ¿Qué tiene de malo el pelo largo, los pantalones rotos y otras cuestiones? Sirius desearía que James luchara sus propias batallas pero si se empeñan en meterlo dentro, no le queda otra que demostrarles quién es. Nada tiene que ver en ese asunto, y quisiera no tenerlo que ver nunca pero prefiere olvidarse el motivo principal y pensar que quién le requiere a su lado es James y dejarlo solo, eso nunca.

— ¿Por qué no arreglamos esto como hombres?

A Sirius ya no le importa que sean cinco contra dos. Si James ha desafiado a Diggory a puño limpio, él soltará la varita y repartirá golpes a donde sea, porque si James va, él lo sigue. No lo va a dejar solo, menos cuando lo han metido a él tan directamente, cuando se creen mucho; alguien tiene que bajarles los humos. La respuesta se tarda, serán grandes, aparentarán ser fuertes, pero para pelear hay que tener calle, hay que tener práctica y sobre lucha muggle pocos tienen experiencia. Sin varitas no saben defenderse, por eso las varitas son para maricas, para metérselas en orificios privados; si no te animas blandir los puños, entonces no eres macho. No eres nada.

Se lo va a decir, se está tardando tanto que James va a decirle lo que piensa, va a ofrecerle una lija para achicar esos cuernos que le salen por la crisma, sin embargo la clase que se estaba dando en el bosque ha terminado y los alumnos comienzan a acercarse, junto con la profesora.

El foco de tensión se disuelve, los de Hufflepuff se van para el lago, los merodeadores continúan hacia las cocinas a comer sus frutillas, su premio. Se pasan por al lado y vibran de energía concentrada. Cuando James se da vuelta para echarle una de esas miradas a Diggory que sugieren que ya arreglarán asuntos pendientes, ve cómo Lily se une a su novio. Un beso y lo que sin dudas es una discusión incipiente. Poco le importa, se abraza de Sirius e invoca el recuerdo de una tarta de frutillas con crema, _toda para nosotros_.

Lo mismo les repiten los elfos cuando llegan a la cocina y, tal como Canuto predijo, sacan una tarta de frutillas y crema y se la entregan _Toda para ustedes. _La comen con la mano, ensuciándose los labios con crema, las manos con crema y la punta de la nariz con crema. La tarta está deliciosa, las frutillas dulces y la crema al punto justo. No lo saben mientras comen, pero las frutillas poseen un poder antioxidante como pocas frutas silvestres, no saben eso y tampoco saben que hablan sobre lo que hablan sin entrar en una discusión, porque las frutillas están de intermediario. La tarta está entre medio de los dos, la crema es una barrera de contención. Sirius dice lo que quiere y James hasta le hace reír.

—Evans te está comiendo la cabeza

James no está de acuerdo ni en desacuerdo, se limita a oírlo y la opinión se la guarda en el bolsillo, se la lleva a la boca como esa frutilla que tiene entre sus dedos, que se dirige inevitablemente hacia su boca.

—Es una mujer que no vale la pena. Te traerá problemas, además si está con Diggory es porque es una interesada. Todos saben que Diggory la tiene del tamaño de esta frutilla.—Se come la frutilla como si no acabara de compararla con ningún miembro viril de ningún hombre y continua despectivo—Pero la plata… hermano tiene más plata que tu familia y la mía junta.

Eso es mentira, nadie tiene más dinero que los Black o los Malfoy. James se ríe para sus adentros otra vez y se acomoda las gafas; Toma otra frutilla y la inspecciona bien, si realmente Diggory es tan insignificante, él estaría contando con muchos puntos más de ventaja.

—Yo soy el que sabe de mujeres, y si nunca estuve con Lily es porque a ninguno de los merodeadores le conviene estar con ella.

Decreto de Sr Black. ¿Qué tiene que responderle James? ¿Que no cambiará a Lily por él? ¿Espera que le diga que Lily solo es una pasada por la cama y al olvido?

— ¿Sabes? Hasta te diré que no me cae del todo bien.

James se come la última frutilla de su porción, declara que se ha llenado y se levanta para marcharse de las cocinas. Guarda lo que ha sobrado de la tarta para llevarlo a la habitación y cuando Sirius lo alcanza por el pasillo, le extiende una mano por el hombro y le recuerda que tiene que prepararle un regalo para su cumpleaños.

James conoce a Sirius, por suerte lo conoce sino está seguro de que lo asesinaría. Sirius no se conoce del todo a sí mismo y eso le hace decir estupideces, porque James está seguro de que Lily sí le cae bien.

/*/*/*/*/*/

—Mierda, mierda, me aburro.

Bufa, rezonga, camina arrastrando los pies, con la cara larga y los anteojos torcidos.

—Estudiar no te va a hacer mal— Propone Remus que se encuentra leyendo sus apuntes de Astronomía.

—No es justo que mi cumpleaños caiga en plenos exámenes.

Se tira sobre la cama con los brazos y las piernas abiertas. No puede imaginar un día peor que ese; a tan solo dos días de su cumpleaños, tan solo unas míseras horas, y sin embargo son intranscurribles, no pasan, no suceden, se estancaron las malditas. ¡Nuevamente se empacaron y el tiempo se siente insoportable! En siete días comienzan los exámenes y todo Hogwarts se ha internado en la biblioteca, en los libros y en los calderos; parecen olvidarse de lo importante, de él y lo próximo que está su cumpleaños. Cumpleaños de dieciséis, ya lo habíamos hablado, no tiene por qué repetirlo.

—Mañana no van a estudiar, ¿no?—Inquiere un tanto desesperado.

—Mañana no tocaré ni un libro. —Promete Remus tan solo para conformarlo, y aunque sonara deseoso de que James se callara, es el único que le responde y le lleva la corriente.

En la habitación también está Peter y Sirius, ambos dos con un libro abierto de par en par, tirados en sus camas y con la nariz enterrada en la lectura. Eso era demasiado, eso lo superaba. Porque que estudie Remus, eso era normal, eso era un compromiso moral que sentía en su interior y no podía evadirlo. Remus estudiaba porque su estadía en Hogwarts no se lo pagaba, se lo ganaba, a diferencia de él y muchos otros. Peter estudiaba porque aunque pagara sus estudios, aún no conseguía financiar sus notas, ningún profesor parecía estar dispuesto a dar un Supera las Expectativas por un par de galeones. ¿Pero Sirius? Que Sirius esté estudiando era una falta de respeto, hacia él, quien siempre dejó de lado todo examen para divertirlo. _Potter, diviérteme que estoy aburrido_, y James por poco no se pone la nariz de payaso y lanza pasteles. Porque es un código, es una ley, está en su norma. Si James quiere Sirius, Sirius le da Sirius, Si Sirius quiere James, James no puede más que darle James. Pero el traidor ahora estudia, sabiendo que siquiera necesita estudiar, sabiendo que nunca jamás lo desaprobaron ni lo desaprobarán (aún está en duda si no sucede porque es un genio innato o simplemente porque ser un Black es intimidación concentrada) Sabe que lo hace a propósito, que estudia para que él se enoje y vaya a reclamarle que lo divierta, lo sabe tan bien, pero lo hace igual porque no se quedará callado por más de que eso signifique seguirle el juego.

— A sí que ahora estudias—Cambia el tono de voz, se reincorpora de repente y se acerca sondeando la cama de Canuto.

— Ve a joder a Evans—Seco y sin sentido. Excusas improvisadas y sin pensar. Sin duda lo hace a propósito.

— ¿El perro está concentrado? ¿No quiere que lo molesten?—Se sube a su cama por la parte trasera y camina con las rodillas—Intentaré no molestarte, te quitaré el libro y seré lo menos molesto posible. O todo lo contrario.

Sonríe reluciente, esquivar las patadas de Sirius es toda una diversión, hacer algo que le moleste a Canuto es mucho mejor que lo que venía haciendo. Nada en pocas palabras.

— ¿Historia de la magia? ¿Transformaciones?— Se sigue acercando por mucho que le cueste. _Déjame tranquilo Potter. _ Pero él sigue avanzando y mientras Sirius menos quiere, él mas desea. — ¿Qué estás ocultando? Te conozco chucho. ¿Le estas escribiendo una carta a tu mamá? ¿Estás dibujando obscenidades?

Al final lo consigue, le cuesta mucho, un par de golpes, varios insultos, un derroche increíble de energía, pero lo consigue y logra ver lo que su hermano oculta tras ese pesado libro.

— ¿Pornografía muggle?

Y de la buena, de esas inglesas rubias y curvilíneas, de esas que son más jovencitas, a penas cumplen la mayoría de edad y se parecen a sus compañeras. Pornografía tan explícita y estática, sin ruido ni movimiento. Tan muggle en una revista al parecer nueva en las manos de Sirius, intentando ocultársela.

—No puede ser, Canuto. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?—Hace un par de giros raros y al final termina sentándose a su lado con las piernas estiradas y el torso apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama. La revista sostenida por la mano de los dos. Las páginas que se corren y vuelven para atrás y se comparan una con la otra, se ojea la revista entera y se detienen en determinadas hojas por minutos enteros. — ¿Cómo hacías para ver esto y simular que estudiabas?—James está perplejo, es dichoso quien posee bibliografía tan valiosa. —Cualquiera pensaría que eres impotente.

Lo dice para justificarse, sabe que Remus y Peter se están conteniendo por levantarse de sus lugares y sumarse al pecado. Sin embargo a veces algunos comentarios están de más, a veces James debería saber quedarse callado y no provocar a Sirius, que cede tan pronto.

— ¿Impotente?

Lo mira levantando una ceja, con ese rostro tan claro, con esos gestos que cuando quiere logran ser explícitos y cuando no, un témpano imposible de descifrar. Corre el libro, corre el almohadón en el que se apoyaba el libro y ahí, en su entrepierna, debajo de su pantalón y posiblemente también -no lo sabe- de su ropa interior, hay una erección importante, que deja sin palabras a James.

— Y ahora que lo dices, me parece que me voy al baño. — Se levanta, le quita la revista de las manos y camina hacia la puerta del baño sin ninguna vergüenza de encontrarse en esa situación.

James lo imita, lo sigue, caminando de la misma forma, hacia el mismo lugar; hacia donde está la revista en realidad. Sin embargo no sucede lo que esperaba, Sirius es impredecible por lo que James no podría decir que fue un inconsciente, que no meditó la posible respuesta. _Solo, Jimmy_. Lo mira con esos ojos grises resplandecientes, le besa los labios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para luego encerrarse en el baño por unos largos minutos.

No puede esperar hasta que alguien le diga cuándo festejar, ni tampoco cuándo estudiar. Nadie entiende que no puede quedarse quieto, que esperar paciente no es una de sus virtudes. Bueno quizá sí, sus padres, que ya le mandaron unas cuantas lechuzas, una, por cada día de esa semana hasta llegar al día 27. Cada una con un regalo diferente, entre ellos unos calzones con dibujos de doxys que James guardó muy bien de los ojos de Canuto.

James Potter es un mimado, a sus padres no les importa y a él mucho menos. Es afortunado y no tiene la culpa de eso. Así que cuando toma las últimas dos bombas fétidas y las guarda muy bien en su bolsillo mientras camina bajo la capa invisible, piensa en su satisfacción personal -como deberían pensarlo sus amigos- y decide darse el gusto.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, ingresa a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Se sienta, triunfante y relajado, en un sillón con su capa guardada en un bolsillo. Aún se sonríe recordando los gritos chillones de los chicos de Slytherin cuado tiró una de ellas en los baños de las mazmorras y los alaridos provenientes del de las chicas.

Sirius está sentado a su lado, no le vio llegar. Se le tira prácticamente encima y lo invade todo sin preguntar. No caben en el sillón pero eso pareciera impórtale poco a Canuto. Le habla pegado al oído aunque no es ningún secreto lo que tiene para contar. Ha estado con una chica y se han estado manoseando y magreando en algún pasillo. Le cuenta y no es ningún secreto. Una tal Frida o Romilda o Victoire, todas son posibles. Y le cuenta con detalles, así con colores y todo, texturas y eso que parece salir de la voz de Sirius cuando raspa y se vuelve seductora. Pero sabe muy bien que ya no está con la chica, está ahí con él, contándole porque siempre le cuenta, ya se acostumbró, no es un refriego de historias, es lo que hace y punto. Sirius le toma una mano y siente el olor característico de las bombas. "_También estuviste tocando unas buenas_". James se sonríe. Canuto y las bromas, y lo dice como si esas bombas fétidas fueran aún mejor que todo lo demás.

A un día de su cumpleaños, no, a unas escasas horas a juzgar porque James las viene contando hasta llegar a la medianoche. "_Jimmy la fiesta no será hasta mañana a la noche, así que sí, faltan veinticuatro horas aún"._ A Sirius le gusta molestarlo. Remus le diría que es una mala idea, muy mala idea, provocarlo con algo así, con el tiempo. Porque la manía contra el tiempo que le agarró a James va _in crescendo_ a medida que llega su cumpleaños, lo cual debería ser al revés. Y no es eso lo peor, Peter está inaguantable porque también quiere que lleguen las doce de la noche y darle su regalo a James. Remus se escuda tras un libro y se ataja diciendo que aún tiene unas horas más para seguir estudiando, como si eso fuera suficiente para aislarse de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Sirius también quiere que llegue el momento en que pueda darle su regalo. Le emociona de sólo pensarlo, pero eso es algo que no reconocerá nunca. Por eso para aplacar las ansias, prefiere echarse a leer, lo que él considera la buena literatura de este mundo y que una vez más tiene que darle a los muggles todo el mérito. Busca debajo de la almohada porque puede que anoche, después de usarla en el baño, la haya metido ahí. No, ahí no está. Seguro la guardó donde guarda todo lo demás. Mete una mano entre la pared y su cama y tantea. Saca una remera arrugada, pergaminos que se han traspapelado, envoltorios de caramelos, una edición de "El profeta" bastante viejo, pero nada de la revista muggle condicionada. Si no está en el cajón de su mesa de noche, en donde no guarda nada… si no está olvidada en su baúl con el resto de cosas olvidadas… si no está debajo de su cama… entonces no está en ningún lado.

— ¿Qué buscas? — Pregunta James lleno de inocencia mal disimulada. Sirius piensa rápido. Podría preguntarle dónde está, podría exigirle que se la entregue en esos momentos y ello implicaría un despliegue de artes de la tortura que datan de largas generaciones Black. O no, podría meterse en su cama y hostigarlo con su presencia y sus ganas de un _rapidito_ y que si se hace el vivo por llevarse su revista entonces que empiece a recrear las poses de las modelos porque él no piensa quedarse con las manos vacías.

Pero no hace ni uno ni lo otro. Elige otra forma de molestarlo, porque en todas sus opciones no cabe el hecho de no joderle la existencia aún más de lo que se la jode a él. Por eso lo mira y se cruza de brazos, ahí parado al costado de su propia cama, mirándolo. "_¿Te divertiste viéndome buscarla? ¿Te parece gracioso jugar con cosas tan solemnes? Qué pocos códigos, Potter_".

— ¿La quieres? — James intenta meterlo en el juego, quiere que entre de lleno para luego exigirle algo mucho mayor. De ninguna manera. "_No, ya la gasté toda, gracias… voy a donarla a los necesitados_".

No es exactamente cierto, pero no le importa, en estos momentos le divierte más tentarlo y hacerle desear, que esa cochina revista. Se da vuelta y en su baúl, en un compartimento escondido, saca un paquete, sellado y con una estampilla extranjera que dice: _de tu tía Daisy con amor_. No tiene ninguna tía con ese nombre, ni tendrá jamás, debe ser un código secreto o algo raro.

Se sienta en el piso y se respalda en su cama. Sonríe mientras agita el paquete y se escucha el ruido de algo suelto dentro. Lo desenvuelve y Potter se acomoda los anteojos. La revista está en su poder y Canuto no va a recuperarla tan fácil. Pero entonces Sirius desempaca con sonrisa estudiada y sus ojos grises se detienen en su amigo y vuelven obedientes al objeto de atención. Hasta Remus ha despegado sus ojos del libro y si Peter no estuviera terminando esa composición estaría seguramente con la cara metida en el dichoso paquete.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Pregunta James con voz fascinada aunque duda un poco de que sea lo que piensa que es. La mirada gris resplandeciente que le regala Canuto indica que realmente es lo que piensa.

— Menos pregunta Dios y perdona, Potter. – Remus le mira unos segundos y niega con la cabeza con algo de desespero. Sirius Black nunca dejará de sorprenderle. Ojalá un día le sorprenda para bien. Puede que cuando eso pase, un squib haga verdadera magia.

— Por favor, yo realmente prefiero no saber… sólo procura no matarnos a todos – Opina Remus que con respecto a algunas cosas, prefiere poseer la menor cantidad de información posible. Después de todo, si no lo sabe es como si no existiera, y eso funciona a la perfección cuando se pone en piel de prefecto ante los profesores.

— Tranquilo, lobito, es inofensiva. — Dice Sirius agitando una pequeña bolsa transparente que se ocultaba dentro de un libro, donde en el centro de sus hojas, cortadas en un perfecto cuadrado, formaban un escondite.

— Me refiero a que nos echen del colegio, inconsciente — Remus piensa que en cualquier momento va a darle un ataque, así que prefiere meterse en la lectura del libro y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

— La inconsciencia me la reservo para ésta noche, gracias —Cinismo puro mezclado con una sonrisa que lo arregla todo.

James se sienta a su lado, mientras Sirius arma un cigarrillo, llenando el papel de seda con esas hierbas picadas que huelen raro. No lo puede creer. En serio que no lo puede creer.

—Te devuelvo la revista, lo que quieras. Lo juro, está en el baño metida entre las toallas. No quise hacerlo. Por favor.

— ¿Por favor qué, _Potter_? — No se dio cuenta, y cualquiera conociéndolo diría que lo había hecho apropósito. Pero lo cierto era que le fue imposible no emplear esa voz ronca, arrastrando cada sílaba, haciéndolas durar en su boca, en la punta de su lengua tocando el paladar y rozando sus dientes hasta asomarse en sus labios entreabiertos. Incapaz de no resistirse al verlo tan hipnotizado, incapaz de no enloquecer al más mínimo ser inanimado.

— Por favor quiero.

— Lo siento, Jimmy tengo un poco para mi buen amigo Remus y otro poco para mi más querido Peter, pero para un ladrón de revistas como tú… creo que no, debiste pensarlo antes. — Una nota de burla bajo capas y capas al son de su acariciadora seducción. Una voz muy molesta, irritante y enloquecedora para la mayoría.

James se despega de su lado, como si eso le dejara pensar en paz. Lo conoce, sabe que terminará cediendo y que ese porro se lo fumarán juntos porque ya armó dos y los está guardando en una cajita. Los reserva y eso significa que buscará un momento oportuno para hacerlo. James se tranquiliza ha sido presa del pánico pero ya no más.

— Bueno, muchachos, los dejo, voy a hacer uso de esa revista donada a los necesitados. — Anuncia James, desapareciendo por la puerta del baño con una sonrisa en el rostro, mirando por última vez a Canuto quién le devuelve la sonrisa con un gesto obsceno con su dedo.

Sirius le deja ir tras su revista, le deja que crea que tiene el poder cuando en realidad es él el que le pone punto final a cada oración y acentúa con firmeza cada punto en las íes. Se siente a gusto tomando el control de todas y cada una de las circunstancias de su vida. No le da opción al resto, no. Él decide con qué chica estar, cuándo y cómo; él decide hasta qué día rendir un examen; él decide incluso que haya pastel de carne de cena cuándo él quiere que haya ese menú; él quisiera elegir cuándo habrá luna llena pero _joder, no puedo ocuparme de todo, algunas cosas se las dejo al que está allá arriba como para variar_, pero también lo suple diciendo que cuando hay luna llena es perfectamente compatible con sus ganas de que la haya. Incluso controla hasta a los profesores al momento de corregir sus exámenes. No les deja escapatoria, le aprueban porque no admite errores. Y más de uno desearía que se equivocara para hacerle pagar muy caro por una nimiedad. Pero si hay algo en lo que Sirius es experto es en no darle el gusto a nadie, mucho menos motivos para desaprobarlo. Cualquiera diría que es exasperantemente meticuloso como Remus, pero no. Porque Sirius emplea métodos desparejos y poco honorables sin una pizca de arrepentimiento y lo peor es que no requiere esfuerzo alguno incluso más de una vez las hace sin querer por el simple hecho de _ser_, de _poder_.

"_Sirius no puedes creer que puedas tener todo lo que quieras. Eso no está bien, es moralmente incorrecto_". Le decía Remus en una oportunidad cuando Sirius aseveraba que podía conseguir a la chica más casta y reacia, la que ellos quieran y eligieran. Mientras James se metía en la conversación alegando, _"déjalo, es porque quiere"._ Y Sirius los miró a ambos con una sonrisa nada modesta en su rostro. "_No capullo, es porque puedo."_

Sirius ha sido dotado injustamente de belleza exuberante y cegadora, de ingenio, de creatividad y espontaneidad, cartas que bien jugadas son un arma para la mentira y el engaño y con muchas, muchísimas dosis de carisma y elegancia innata. Una puta injusticia. Una balanza desequilibrada en comparación con todo el resto de los simples mortales que habitaban a su lado. Y lo sabía, lo sabía tanto que se servía de ello a su gusto y provecho.

Pero qué equivocado está si piensa que tiene un mísero ápice de control al menos en un asunto, en _ese_ asunto, como quiera que se le llame. No tiene idea pero está a punto de descubrir de su propia mano, cuan hondo puede hundirse en sus propias aguas.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

**Y… ¡Corte!**

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo donde James nos deslumbró con sus facies aniñadas y celosas. Esperamos q no se empalaguen aún con tanto merodeador porque queda más. Mucho Mas…**

**Se viene lo mejor. ****Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo : eh capullo, chucho arrogante.. "Homenajéame"**

**¿No querrán perderse la fiesta..?**


	4. Capítulo 3: Homenajéame

Capítulo 3: Homenajéame.

Debe estar metido en uno de sus sueños. Esos sueños raros que no tienen un sentido estricto, derecha es izquierda y el techo es el piso o al revés ¿o es lo mismo? No importa porque todo lo que se pregunta queda olvidado sin respuesta. No importa porque se responde sin preguntar.

Le nombran, le llaman, le palmean la espalda. James no sabe bien por qué lo hacen pero le encanta, porque sonríe y le duele la cara y no pareciera importar. Siente esas ganas contagiosas por dentro de energía estancada que necesita liberar. Sí, es uno de esos sueños como cuando gana un partido de Quidditch y la torre de Gryffindor estalla literalmente y quiere estallar también.

Le ofrecen vasos con contenidos de colores, con gustos exóticos, dulces, agrios, fuertes, vasos altos, vasos pequeños, espumosos, burbujeantes. Le quema la garganta pero no importa porque todos quieren brindar por él, tomar con él_. James Potter_. Chocan los vasos, _por el mejor_, bebe todo el contenido de una sola vez y sigue caminando. Lo interceptan y otro brindis en su nombre. La música le recuerda a una canción que a Canuto le gusta mucho pero no recuerda el nombre, debería recordarlo. Más conocidos que le detienen, le felicitan y vasos que chocan y ya brindan por la amistad, la buena vida, el Quidditch, Gryffindor, por McGonagall, por todos, por acá y por allá. "_Felicidades, campeón", _manos que se chocan_. "Gran fiesta James", _palmeadas en la espalda. Las chicas bailan con él y se sacude con ganas porque tantos brindis tienen que hacerle chocar como los vasos. Estridente y sin sentido. Siente que alguien canta a voz viva y es raro pero esa voz se parece mucho a la suya, y esos movimientos definitivamente son suyos. Es él, es él que baila y canta un rato con unos y otro poco con otros y ese papel siempre es del anfitrión. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que es él, todos están ahí por él, es su fiesta y su maldito cumpleaños por fin llegó.

Él no es como Remus, que invitó a todo el mundo a su fiesta, él no tiene esa bondad para todos; James es selectivo, James no sabe ver lo mejor de todos, es caprichoso y mimado, y le gusta ser el centro de atención, no es tolerante y por eso hay varias personas que ni se han acercado a su fiesta. Los de Slytherin fueron los primeros en la lista negra, el que le siguió de inmediato fue Diggory, aunque James supo que ni era necesario puesto que jamás se aparecería por su propia cuenta luego de la humillación que sufrió gracias a ellos. Lockhart fue detenido en la puerta y tuvo que dar media vuelta y volver a su Sala Común, esa noche Sirius estaría tranquilo, aunque no está seguro si para Canuto tranquilo es sinónimo de aburrido.

Pero del mismo modo que hay gente que _no_, y simplemente _no,_ hay gente que _sí,_ muchísima gente que _sí_ en esa fiesta. La Sala Común de Gryffindor está repleta de estudiantes, los más pequeños van a cuarto año, la mayoría son los de su edad y hay una buena cantidad de sexto y séptimo. Es la fiesta de un merodeador y nadie se la quiere perder.

—Vamos por un trago ¡Yo invito!—Propone James cuando se encuentra con sus amigos y los arrastra más allá de la gente. Él invita el trago, él invita la fiesta entera.

Dos medidas más de tequila para cada uno. Miradas desafiantes, un poco de sal en la mano, todos lamen, lenguas adormecidas y no hay vuelta atrás, fondo blanco, resistir, los gestos luchando por no contraerse por la dureza del alcohol atravesando sus gargantas. Limón, el salvador limón y sale la segunda.

—Te vi—Sirius se acerca a James rompiendo el círculo que han armado entre los cuatro y lo acusa con un dedo en el pecho—Pusiste cara de mierda cuando tomaste el segundo trago.

James ríe y lo niega, Peter asegura que también lo ha visto y que James no ha hecho nada de eso; Remus por el contrario atestigua que él ha estado observando a Sirius y que ha sido él el que ha flaqueado ante el segundo trago.

Que sí, que Potter es un marica; Más hacia el no, mucho más que Canuto es el debilucho. Un Lupin mentiroso y chupaculos del cumpleañeros y de alguna manera, todo termina con que el que no tiene aguante para el alcohol es Peter. Que él ha gesticulado demasiado en las dos rondas. Porque cuando se trata de merodeadores todo termina saliendo al revés, toda lógica se invierte y más aún si están alcoholizados; James se sostiene de Sirius muy recargado sobre él; Sirius no para de molestar a Remus dándole para que sostenga todo lo que encuentra a su paso; Remus inconscientemente acepta todo lo que recibe puesto que está borracho y no hay debate interno para medir la moralidad de los actos.

—Falta algo…—Se queja James cuando se percata de que se ha quedado unos largos minutos escuchando el sonido distorsionado de la música.

—Peter se ha ido al baño, pero de verdad se está tardando mucho—Responde Remus con sus ojos destellantes, las cejas continuamente alzadas y una sonrisa lánguida y contagiosa. —Hemos atrapado a Peves entre cuatro corrientes de aire así que no podrá molestar hasta mañana—Vuelve a responder puesto que la primera opción no satisfizo a su amigo. —Minerva no fue invitada—Atinó por tercera vez—Tu gatito murió hace tres años…

Pero ninguno de los que nombró era los que esperaba, lo que en realidad buscaba. Tal vez si su gato estuviera allí las cosas fueran distintas, pero eso ahora no le interesaba de sobremanera, ahora era un poco más grande y pensaba en otras cosas.

Sirius no le dice que el gato que busca sí está en la fiesta; Arel habrá muerto hace largos años, pero ahora hay otro que le ronronea y se le refriega, hay otro gato que, como todo gato, pasa a comer y se va. Lo mira desde lejos, lo llama, lo cautiva, mueve la cola y espera a que vaya hacia él. No le dice que Lily está pidiendo un trago en la barra del fondo, simplemente sigue buscando el límite de Remus y se hace el desentendido. Que la encuentre solito, que se vaya por su propia cuenta, él no lo va a motivar.

Da vueltas por la Sala Común porque eso es lo que hacen los anfitriones, se pasean de un lado a otro, saludan a sus invitados, ofreciéndoles bebidas y haciéndoles sentir que están en la mejor fiesta del mundo. Sin embargo James da vueltas y se deja saludar por todos, aunque no está ahí para saludarlos, está buscando algo que le falta. Algo que no sabe qué es porque no tiene la respuesta de todas las preguntas. ¿Por qué se llama fiesta a una fiesta, cuando quieren decir James Potter de anfitrión es el mejor? ¿Por qué no todos los días es su cumpleaños? ¿Por qué Sirius no está ahí con él? No sabe porqué pero le encantaría saberlo. Cree que ha tenido una conversación sobre ello con un chico de quinto que le cae muy bien y que tiene muy buena puntería para cazador. No está seguro, pero cree que se lo dijo porque no puede contenerse y definitivamente no puede conectar su cerebro con su capacidad de habla porque primero dice y luego lo piensa. Ve esas caras conocidas que no recuerda nombres pero que sabe que conoce y que están ahí porque él le invitó exclusivamente. Todas le parecen iguales y ya comienza a creer que ha estado caminando en círculos, perdido y sin rumbo. Se detiene porque tantas vueltas comienzan a marearlo, o puede ser el contenido de ese vaso, un licor de vaya a saber qué fruta porque su paladar no reconoce a ciencia exacta después de tanta degustación. Se mantiene quieto en su lugar, o al menos esas son sus intenciones, y nota cómo la habitación gira sola, el piso se hunde y la gente comienza a moverse mucho más lento. Se aferra al vaso como si fuera un cable a tierra, un ancla en altamar. Busca por todos lados y lo que encuentra es a Sirius mirándole y se alegra que al menos una de esas preguntas tenga siempre una respuesta. Ahí está, reclinado sobre un escritorio bebiendo con tranquilidad, sin competencia que atender ni mujeres que saciar. Le está mirando en esos momentos y levanta su vaso junto con un ademán de cabeza. James le imita y bebe. El vaso vacío le estorba o lo llena o lo pierde en el camino. Se tambalea un poco porque el vaso vacío le confunde. No sabe que Sirius le monitorea desde lejos desde hace rato, no lo sabe porque esas sutilezas escapan de su radio para captar sondas sensoriales. Se gira en su lugar, alguien le llena el vaso y pareciera volver a la sintonía psicodélica de alrededor, la música suena más fuerte y el movimiento parece resurgir. Brazos en alto, cabellos largos que se mecen, ropa que baila sola, alcohol que salta de las copas, botellas que se descorchan, papelitos que brillan y caen sobre sus cabezas, serpentinas que estallan, cabellera roja. Olvida todo, olvida a la música porque todo se ha detenido para él. Ahí está el motivo de tantas vueltas. La pregunta sin respuesta; la respuesta sin pregunta. Lily Evans y está en su fiesta. Lily Evans que camina entre la gente y se pierde a gran velocidad. Lily Evans que lo ha ignorado desde la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y que ni siquiera le ha visto en todo el condenado día para felicitarlo.

Llega a hasta ella sin saber muy bien cómo, porque duda que pueda correr, pero debe ser porque es el anfitrión y tiene permitido todo en ese día. La toma del brazo y la obliga a girarse. No va a llamarla por su nombre y esperar que se digne a ignorarlo como hizo durante esos días. No, basta de vueltas. Lily disimula porque hay gente alrededor y no quiere más escándalos, de hecho no debería estar ahí presente y que se la involucre con el cumpleaños de Potter. Pero ahí está, incapaz de no ir al menos por unos cortos minutos. _"Potter suéltame"_ Le suelta inmediatamente y trata de ponerse serio_ "quiero que me escuches muy bien"_ Pero en seriedad ella le gana, teniendo en cuenta, además, que ella no ha tomado ni un cuarto de lo que él tomó._ "No, yo soy la que quiere que la escuches muy bien"_ Se alejan más allá del gentío y al resguardo de los ojos curiosos excepto de unos grises inquietos, que se mueven buscando un hueco entre la gente que le tapa la visión.

James la mira y se alegra de que esté ahí, en su cumpleaños, porque toda la semana intentó invitarla y decirle cuánto quería pasarlo con ella y decirle lo hermosa que está y las ganas de besarla que tiene. James no sabe si lo dijo en voz alta o en su cabeza pero Lily lo mira incrédula y frunce el ceño. _"Potter por favor, teníamos un acuerdo y ¿qué hiciste? No tienes idea de la escena de celos que me montó Amos. ¿Cómo se te ocurre sugerirle que le soy infiel?"_ James no dice nada porque ella está enojada y no es buena señal interrumpirla, tampoco sería conveniente defenestrar a Diggory por imbécil, aunque lo es. Pero es verdad, fue su culpa y sus impulsos. Es que ella no entiende que no puede quedarse callado y dejar que sucedan injusticias en el mundo. Porque que Diggory se crea más y piense que él no puede tener a Lily es una injusticia. Intenta convencerla por todos los medios que no volverá a ocurrir y que promete seguir el acuerdo como lo planearon. _"Quédate Lily, sólo un rato. Vamos, es mi cumpleaños" _Ella se sonríe y mira hacia otro lado. Tiene que admitirlo James es irresistible y muy insistente pero no puede permitirle que lo arruine todo. _"No te lo mereces Potter" _Termina la bebida que estaba tomando y pone los ojos en blanco antes las réplicas. _"Me voy Potter"_ Lily apoya el vaso en un escritorio que tiene a un lado mientras James comienza a ver romperse las fantasías que había soñado para esa noche en que estrenaba sus dieciséis. Se va a ir y él no sabe qué hacer para detenerla pero no hace falta porque ella se vuelve. _"Por cierto, Potter, feliz cumpleaños"_ No lo ve venir, ni siquiera lo esperaba, pero ella le besa en la boca, una mano en su mejilla, labios entreabiertos, y dura demasiado poco para las sensaciones que le despierta. Se va sabiendo que ha dejado a Potter insatisfecho, infeliz por ser su cumpleaños y no recibir un trato especial, pero Lily espera que le sea suficiente para que no lo arruine del todo, porque la próxima vez no habrá próxima, no habrá segunda oportunidad.

James no sabe si alegrarse por el beso u odiar el hecho que Diggory exista y Lily sea tan complicada. Como si él no fuera mejor novio que ese ¿Por qué tiene que besarlo si no va a quedarse? ¿Por qué no deja a Amos y se queda con él? ¿Por qué Sirius no está ahí con él? Otra vez preguntas sin respuestas y le encantaría tenerlas. No quiere arruinar la fiesta y decide tomar prestada la botella que sostiene alguien y reclutarla para él mientras se pierde por ahí.

Al menos una de sus preguntas siempre tiene respuesta. Sirius está ahí a su lado y quisiera convidarle de ese vino delicioso pero la botella está vacía y se lo ha tomado todo de manera egoísta y despiadada. _"Jimmy, voy a tener que enseñarte a convidar"_ Sonríe bobo, con la mirada perdida, dice incoherencias, dice algo sobre sus padres que no le enseñaron a ser hermano, que no lo tiene y ahora sí, que no es su culpa, que es difícil eso de tomar solo, más difícil tomar acompañado, que no debe ser fácil fabricar ese vino. _Hey, ¿crees que los elfos pisen las uvas con esos pies tan sucios?, espero que usen magia. La magia es genial y esta fiesta es lo mejor. ¿Nunca pensaste que quizás el profesor Dumbledore nos vigila desde su despacho? Seguro está sentado junto a Minerva comiendo dulces y riéndose de nosotros. Aunque con la ropa extraña que usa el director, seguro está acompañado por Slughorn más que por McGonagall. Creo que no terminé los deberes de Pociones. ¿Crees que los terminé? Porque terminar es una buena palabra pero no tan buena cuando las cosas son buenas._

— ¿Que no piensas callarte un segundo? — Sirius se ríe porque no ha podido contestar a los desvaríos de su amigo. Mientras él hablaba y comentaba sobre los calzones de Dumbledore y los corpiños extra grandes de McGonagall, Sirius lo arrastraba, más cargándolo que guiándole el camino, lejos de la fiesta. James no se ha dado cuenta pero está en su habitación, no sabe muy bien cómo pero agradece que su amigo lo acueste en su cama porque está muy mareado aunque no vaya a confesarlo o puede que ya lo haya dicho una docena de veces.

— ¿Qué hacemos acá? — Pregunta James tratando de entender algo demasiado difícil que escapa de su comprensión. Sirius le quita los zapatos y se sonríe porque James está en estado deplorable, definitivamente impresentable.

— James, créeme prefieres estar acá que hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas después.

— Pero la fiesta estaba muy buena… ¿verdad? Fue la mejor fiesta de todas — Sirius asiente como si le diera la razón a los locos — Es el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Hey vamos a bailar — En cuanto se levanta cae sentado en la cama. Se ríe estrepitosamente y se echa hacia atrás totalmente fuera de combate — Creo que mejor no — Hace el esfuerzo de quitarse la remera y tirarla al piso. Lo mira a Canuto que se palpa los bolsillos de su pantalón buscando los cigarrillos. — Aún no me diste mi regalo — Se miran, se miden. James ha hilado algo coherente y Sirius bordea la incoherencia.

— ¿Tu regalo? —No cree que deba siquiera sugerirlo. Es un desperdicio gastar el regalo con el estado lamentable en el que se encuentra su amigo. No, definitivamente no piensa convidarle de esas finas hierbas que huelen a libertad o algo raro, que pensaba darle en un principio —No creo que haya regalo para los ladrones de revistas…

— Vamos, perro… que soy tu mejor amigo, tu hermano… quiero un regalo. No puedes no regalarle nada a alguien como a mí — Sirius le corrige _"como yo"_ — ¿Ves? Admites que soy como Sirius y Sirius no aceptaría un no regalo como respuesta. — James lo agarra de la ropa y lo obliga a acostarse a su lado — ¿Le negarías un regalo a un pobre indefenso en su cumpleaños? — Sirius se le ríe en la cara, es probable que James ni recuerde nada al otro día, que ni siquiera sepa lo que está diciendo — Por favor, uno chiquito… una piedrita, una pelusa de tu pantalón, un pastelito relleno de crema que no quieras o al menos la mitad… sé que me hiciste algo. ¿Me hiciste algo verdad? Porque yo te haría algo muy bueno para el tuyo. Joder que son dieciséis años casi como diecisiete y se siente como diecisiete, en serio no hay diferencia. Bueno, aun no puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio… pero es casi igual, lo juro.

Sirius le deja hablar mientras piensa en algo, le deja que le insista, le deja que le tironee la ropa con una fuerza que no mide y se quede acostado a su lado incapaz de hacer mucho más. _Quiero mi regalo_. No, no jodas. _Quiero mi regalo_. Lo quemé porque fuiste un niño malo, así que no hay regalo. _¿En serio?_ Es tal la expresión de pánico en el rostro deJames, que Sirius no puede reprimir la carcajada y se gana un codazo. _Mentiroso, ¡quiero mi regalo!_

Lo besa sobre los labios, así como está, a su lado tirado en la cama, con James amarrado a su camisa. Lo besa como todos los días, como siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará porque es un momento que merece un beso; nada más. Sin embargo eso no calla a James, de hecho jamás pensó que lo fuera a hacer. Un regalo, el maldito de James le reclama un regalo y si fuera consciente de que en ese estado no puede fumar ni orégano envuelto en papel de diario, se callaría. Pero no, no se calla. _Lo que quieres no es un regalo mío_. Lo sabe porque lo ha estado observando toda la noche, James no está seguro a qué se refiere y suplica, que sí, que por deber moral, ético y merodeador le tiene que hacer un regalo. _Si tanto insistes te lo doy, pero te digo que no es de mi de quién lo quieres. _

James sabe que por fin le va a dar su regalo porque logra quedarse callado y le mira con expectación, mientras Canuto se apoya en un codo y se gira hacia él. Sirius se ríe para sus adentros, apenas sabe lo que está por hacer, sólo es consciente de que va a ser divertido, de que sorprenderá a James, de que no es lo que espera.

Le besa. En los labios, con una mano en la mejilla, más cerca de la nuca. Un beso corto, labios sobre labios. Es un segundo efímero que se expande por todo el tiempo, que se expande en el momento, que retumba dentro del pecho y se oye en la habitación y puede que resulte más largo de lo que es. Pero lo es, es más largo porque se están besando con ojos cerrados, hombro contra hombro, una mano en la mejilla y la mano de James en su nuca. Es la lengua de James que profundiza el beso y se encuentra besándole con toda la boca. Aún estando borracho logra coordinar sus movimientos con los de Canuto. Es la lengua de Sirius que empuja más allá. Se están besando, ambos, los dos. Así como besan a una chica, con la boca abierta, con mucha saliva y no alcanza la lengua para todo el recorrido. Y James lo atrae más hacia él porque es su cumpleaños y un regalo hay que recibirlo con efusión y sentimiento. Y lo siente efusivo y todo. Y lo demuestra, dice gracias saboreándolo con verdadera sorpresa. Más hondo y más manos que quieren atraerlo más, atraerlo todo.

— Joder, cabrón, qué bueno. — Es James quien habla, porque aún ese lado del cerebro no lo controla muy bien. Está acostado en la cama, mirando el techo. Le brillan los ojos y tiene esa expresión de satisfecho y relajado, aunque es más el estado de ebriedad disipándose que otra cosa o eso cree. — mm ya entiendo porqué tardaste tanto en dármelo. — O no, es realmente una expresión de fue el mejor regalo del mundo.

Sirius está sentado a su lado y tiene que coincidir que un beso suyo es muy buen regalo y que lo cierto es que no estuvo nada mal. Pero no, no puede ser. No pueden besarse así, no puede estar bien. No puede ser ese su regalo y aceptarlo como el único mejor de todos los regalos que le hicieron jamás. Porque no. Porque alguien debería decirle que ese no es su regalo.

Pánico y un sudor frío en la nuca que asciende o desciende, ya no nota la diferencia. Hace lo que mejor sabe hacer -además de besar- bromear, reírse y tajarlo todo con ironía. No le sale nada que decir y opta por reírse. Se pone de pie y toma la caja que ha escondido en su baúl. No quería dárselo, no quería que se lo fumaran ahora pero James parece irremediablemente sobrio y Sirius irremediablemente trastornado. Así que si él estaba ebrio, Sirius quiere estar ahora drogado. Lo que sea que tape ese momento y ambos puedan terminar el cumpleaños de James. _Porque joder es su cumpleaños y es posible que lo recuerde porque son sus putos dieciséis._

—Feliz cumpleaños, subnormal. — El encendedor chasquea varias veces hasta hacerse llama y James le mira confuso. Da la primera pitada porque ésta es su noche, es el anfitrión y hace todos los honores. Inhala el humo cargando sus pulmones sin poder evitar toser, — _mierda esto es muy fuerte_, — porque el humo le pica un poco la garganta y le hace lagrimear los ojos. Exhala liberándolo y llena el ambiente de esas formas psicodélicas que el cuarto les regala sólo para ellos.

Sirius toma el cigarro que le da James y fuma entregándose a las formas deformes, a eso que le libera por dentro y por fuera. Eso que ayuda a no pensar y pensar cosas tan intrincadas y simples como pensar que un beso no es más que un beso; que se la pasa besando día y noche; que un beso es lo más natural de la naturaleza humana y animal. Sí, porque los animales se besan y se lamen todo el tiempo y ninguno se queja, al contrario, no hacerlo sería extraño y desubicado. Se entrega a eso que rompe las ataduras mentales y se ríe de su propio pánico que queda ridiculizado y echado al olvido. James se ríe porque no tiene idea de qué se ríe Sirius, pero seguro que debe ser por lo que sea que él mismo se ríe aunque no sabe bien de qué.

/*/*/*/*/*/

La fiesta de James Potter y de la cantidad de alcohol que corrió, de la buena música que se bailó y lo tranquilo que estuvo Black, eso sí, se comenta por todos los pasillos. Todos quieren saber qué sucedió exactamente, todos hubieran deseado concurrir. Más de la mitad de los relatos son inventados –por parte de quienes no concurrieron y por parte de los que sí concurrieron pero el alcohol les borró la memoria–. A James no le molesta demasiado, de hecho le gusta mucho más así, que inventen, que su fiesta se asemeje lo más posible a una fantasía, que la sobrevaloren y que sólo hablen de ellos. Quizá a Remus no le agrade tanto, menos cuando los comentarios hablan de él y cierta rubia de Hufflepuff; la más recatada, la más bella y la más tímida, nada más y nada menos que Demelza Bones.

—Te va como anillo al dedo Lunático... — Le inquiere Sirius sabiendo que ese comentario le molesta en sumo grado.

—Sí claro, un aperitivo delicioso para un lobo hambriento. No me jodan, ¿quieren? — A Remus le molesta que lo relacionen siempre con las tímidas y pudorosas. Merlín le libre de semejantes criaturas. Él prefiere otra clase de naturaleza, más osada, más libre, sin ataduras y mente maleable. Preferiblemente de cabellera negra y ojos almendrados. De piernas infinitamente largas y de mirada un poco calculadora cual águila al acecho pero tan cálida que podría derretir el témpano de hielo más reticente contra el calentamiento global. Emite una maldición bastante audible por haberse encontrado describiendo, una vez más, como en una docena de veces anteriores, a Zamira Applebee. Semejante criatura, mayor de edad que solo se relaciona con sus semejantes, apenas trataba con él debido a estar del mismo bando de prefectos. No era poco decir que encima ella formara parte del círculo mafioso que Remus encabezada entre prefectos ilegales. Suspiró hastiado de su situación, entregado a presas fáciles mientras corría detrás del desafío de aquellas que se resistían en caer en sus garras. No está en condiciones de siquiera, evocar en su mente aquellas cuestiones porque ese día es capaz de volverse contra el mundo y contra todo pronóstico.

Esa noche comienza la primera luna llena del mes y los cuatro lo saben muy bien. Podría ser porque los cambios en Remus son notables a esa altura. Cierta intolerancia en algunos olores, una percepción totalmente agudizada. Vista, tacto, olfato absorbiendo la razón y dejando al instinto mandar. Todos los sentidos alertas y un humor bastante fino. Es todo eso y mucho más. Pero no. Es Sirius Black que corretea por la habitación, convertido en perro, moviendo la cola y llenando todo de baba. Es luna llena y joder que es lo que más le gusta del mes. Salir a pasear por el bosque, por el jardín trasero de la Casa de los Gritos, desenterrar huesos en la tierra y esconder cualquier objeto que encuentre perdido a su paso. Luna llena y es retozar con sus amigos, todos animales, en algún claro. Es embarrarse en algún charco lodoso y luego sacudirse con energía. Es hacer carreras con sus pares y disfrutar de morderse con salvajismo animal. Es lo más libre de lo que un merodeador puede ser. Es libertad en su estado más puro, más primitivo. La naturaleza alrededor y otro tipo de magia corriendo por sus extremidades, diferente al que se siente al sostener la varita entre los dedos.

Pero son merodeadores, si uno empieza los demás le secundan. Sirius expresa abiertamente esas ganas, radiantes y desbocadas, de luna llena y con eso sólo hace que sus amigos también la deseen. Hasta Remus, que no le queda otro remedio más que aceptar que tres locos toman su licantropía como lo mejor del mundo, la acepta.

Peter se convierte en rata y corretea por cada rincón de la habitación, mientras Sirius le ladra porque no puede agarrarla metida debajo del armario. Remus invoca un hechizo silenciador porque Sirius ladra histéricamente mientras James ahora le persigue e intenta agarrarle la cola. Tiran todo a su paso, corren encima y a través de lo que sea que se encuentre en su camino. Hay cientos de pergaminos sin usar desparramados por el suelo, del escritorio vuela un pequeño tintero que ha volcado toda la tinta negra en el piso. Lunático salta de cama en cama, evitando que Canuto le muerda o ganarse alguna embestida por parte de James.

En un segundo han destrozado la habitación. El dosel de la cama de Peter cuelga de un lado, totalmente arrancado de lugar. Hay plumas esparcidas por donde se mire y la tinta negra ha hecho garabatos en las sábanas, el suelo y la ropa. El piso del baño, mojado y con papel higiénico rodando por doquier cual serpentinas en una fiesta, está lleno de pequeñas huellitas y cascos.

Están tirados en el suelo, en sus formas humanas, calmando las respiraciones agitadas. James se chupa un dedo que le sangra un poco debido a una mordida de Peter. Será pequeño pero de mordida precisa y dientes filosos. "_Joder, Gus, que este dedo es importante_" y trata torpemente de subirse las gafas teniendo que hacerlo con la mano izquierda.

Sirius está acostado en el suelo cuan largo es, mira a su lado y ve el panorama de la habitación, totalmente dada vuelta, mientras James habla aún con el dedo en la boca.

— Ahí tienen, la decoración al cuarto que buscábamos – Dice a nadie en particular, a todos ellos. Remus y Peter echan una carcajada que no pueden contener, sale sola, con facilidad. Sirius aún le mira con detenimiento. Es el dedo en su boca. Es la sangre que succiona de su propio dedo, con su propia boca. _Dentro_ de su boca. Sonríe por el chiste, aunque está pensando en esa noche, días atrás; en el regalo de cumpleaños que le concedió en broma. Ese beso. El beso, que le regaló y que fue aceptado como si fuera el mejor de los regalos. Como si le hubiera bajado la luna, algo increíble y lleno de magia, y se la hubiera puesto en sus manos. "_Toma, James esto es lo que te mereces"_. Pero no. Un beso que ni siquiera era dado con esa intención. Claro que de saberlo habría puesto más ímpetu y profesionalismo en darlo. Después de todo, es un beso de Sirius Black y eso no es poca cosa, aun sin saber que debía darlo en serio. Sirius perdió el hilo de lo que estaba pensando si era realmente el dedo, la luna llena, la habitación, James, su cumpleaños o lo que sea.

El momento de descanso y risas sumadas a comentarios sin sentido, culmina cuando Remus se pone de pie y anuncia que ya debe irse a la enfermería para que madame Pomfrey lo lleve hasta el Sauce Boxeador. No se desaniman, pues la fiesta seguirá al aire libre, bajo las estrellas, a cielo abierto y viento fresco en la cara. Caminarán sobre la luna y el panorama es aún mucho mejor que hacerlo dentro de la habitación.

— Nos vemos en un rato, campeón – Dice James palmeándole la espalda con la mano sana.

— Perdón, ¿campeón de qué? De traga libros será… — Dice Sirius poniéndose una camiseta toda estirada que ha mordido con saña.

— Al menos son libros y no otra cosa– Dice Remus mientras hace un gesto obsceno justo antes de salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras a las corridas, antes de que Sirius lo agarre y le dé su merecido por aquello.

No sabe exactamente por qué le ha dicho eso, será que por tener pensamientos indecentes, cualquier comentario tirado al aire ya lo toma como personal. Y sin embargo no hay segundo en el que no tenga pensamientos libidinosos, ¿por qué este comentario habría de molestarle de tal forma? Sin duda el insulto de Remus fue al azar, fue un juego de significados y palabras. Remus es un tipo con vocabulario polisémico y en esos trucos es rápido. Ha de ser por eso, porque se fue cuando Sirius le dijo a James que por favor se dejara de chupar el dedo_ que pareces un niño._ Porque Remus ya no estaba, tampoco es adivino como para saber que tras la respuesta de James -_es que me duele_-Sirius le tomó el dedo y se lo llevó a su propia boca. Si Sirius apenas es consciente de qué hizo, es imposible que Remus haya hecho ese comentario dirigido exactamente a eso. Remus no sabe que Sirius succionó, un poco nada más, porque fue rapidísimo. Le tomó la mano, le quitó el dedo de la boca para llevárselo a la suya propia, succionar y quitarlo enseguida. _Ya no te duele más. _Una orden porque no lo va a repetir, porque no acepta que Remus haga ese comentario con apoyo teórico. Porque no quiere ver de nuevo a James chupándose el dedo. Al menos a él le parece lógico, y Remus no sabe nada de eso.

Es que realmente Remus aún es ajeno a lo que sea que haya pasado en la habitación entre James y Sirius en la fiesta. Él está en su mundo, en su cuerpo desequilibrado. Todavía no es un monstruo, pero tampoco es del todo humano. Se esfuerza por mantener la compostura, ha doblado su ropa con prolijidad estudiada, como siempre. La ha dejado sobre un piano algo desvencijado que yace silencioso y olvidado, en esa casa abandonada. Se sienta en el piso, en el mismo rincón acostumbrado, como si ese lugar fuera su penitencia, el banco del acusado. Hace todo como un ritual y lo es. Sus amigos ya están frente a él y aún no se transforman, porque el ritual merodeador está por empezar.

Los cuatro, a la vez y con suma seriedad fingida, se miran unos a otros. Hay cierta complicidad en el ambiente pese a que el aire se carga de sabor a transformación lobuna. Ojos que se miran por breves segundos. Leves brillos emitidos desde sus pupilas que destellan en esa habitación, donde la oscuridad va ganando terreno y la luz lunar comienza a colarse entre tabla y tabla que esconden las ventanas. Entonces comienzan a gritar. Son los gritos espeluznantes de los espectros que viven en la casa embrujada del pueblo de Hogsmeade. Sus habitantes aseguran que no son fantasmas, sino ecos de las voces de magos que han sido brutalmente asesinados allí. Cuenta la leyenda que son seres incorpóreos, sin alma, sin una figura definida, las que vagan dentro de esa casa, donde fueron víctimas de un ritual antiguo en donde se les extirpaba la magia del corazón y se les absorbía el alma. A cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse, esos demonios del inframundo trataban de obtener su varita y robarle su magia para volver a la vida. Son sólo leyendas, una de las tantas versiones que circulaban en todo Reino Unido. No creer, era de tontos escépticos. Creer en esos cuentos, era de niños cobardes.

Y sin embargo, son cuatro adolecentes, rebeldes y con pinta de niños grandes, que gritan a voz desgarrada para aliviar la tensión y el dolor de una transformación próxima a desatarse. Y se desata ante tres pares de ojos humanos a los que les cuesta tragar, porque ver a su amigo convertido en lobo no es una imagen de las que vayan a acostumbrarse nunca. Pero una vez que Remus ya no es más Remus y es el temible lobo feroz de fábulas infantiles, vuelven a disfrutarlo los cuatro a la vez. Lunático en piel de lobo, es más manso que Peter convertido en rata. Al menos entre ellos, todos animales.

La noche es larga pero no conocen el cansancio, no al menos hasta que comience a amanecer y la luna se vuelva obsoleta. La luz de la luna los seduce con su influjo romántico y a pesar que su embrujo está maldito, los cuatro disfrutan burlándose de la mordida llena. Caen dormidos, en cualquier lugar del bosque. El ciervo y el perro se esfuerzan por aguantar solo un poco más antes de quedarse dormidos por completo. Miran al cielo ya aclarecido, la noche ha pasado, Remus ha vuelto a su estado normal y no queda mucho más por qué preocuparse. Este mes la luna llena ha llegado temprano, por suerte, antes de las vacaciones, antes de abandonar Hogwarts. Parece todo planificado, parece que es cuestión de destino. A Lupin le han mandado unos buenos amigos para que cuiden su metamorfosis. No cualquier licántropo puede decir lo mismo.


	5. Posdata no olvides de recordar olvidarlo

_Capítulo 4: Posdata, no olvides de recordar olvidarlo._

Todo es una rutina. Todo es insoportablemente repetitivo, monótono y aunque sean miles los que se quieren salvar del monopolio del tiempo, de la reiterante forma de vida, es casi imposible. Un sistema tan bien planeado que pocos le pueden escapar. Por eso cuando los exámenes del segundo trimestre toman lugar entre estudios de último momento y desgano generalizado, hay que improvisar para no entrar en la espiral del caos y la desesperación. Cada quien tendrá su método eficiente. Peter dirá que una buena broma distiende todos los nervios acumulados porque es cierto, su risa es tan contagiosa que hasta a Remus se le da por carcajear. Sirius dirá que no hay nada como ejercitar los músculos y gastar energías, _pesas, polvos, es lo mismo,_ en ninguno de los dos casos tiene que pensar. James dirá que no hay como volar el estadio de Quidditch a máxima velocidad. Remus sabe que no hay nada que lo distienda más que un acto vándalo e ilegal aunque pocos lo sepan o ni siquiera lo imaginen. Funciona, a ellos les funciona a la perfección. Así que entre medio de esa semana de locura que le precede a las gloriosas vacaciones de Pascuas, mutuamente se salvan de caer tan bajo.

Peter y James complotan en la Sala Común sacando provecho de los pobres desesperados, vendiendo elixires de inteligencia –que no son tan eficientes por el precio a que lo venden– y un sinfín de artículos que aseguran expandir la capacidad mental. Se ríen, se palmean las manos y guardan el dinero que destinarán al pozo comunitario que reservan para comprar el material de las bromas y otras cuestiones del oficio.

Sirius está acostado en el suelo junto a un libro olvidado que yace abierto a un costado de su cuerpo. Está pasándose una mano sobre el abdomen con aspecto distraído y con demasiada falta de interés. No es bueno que esté tan aburrido y no es bueno que esté estudiando. Tampoco es bueno que piense que está estudiando y que está aburrido de ello. No, no es nada bueno porque entonces mira a su alrededor en busca de algo que le entretenga. Ve a Remus que acaba de cerrar el libro de Transformaciones y mutaciones de objetos inanimados, y se preparara para irse a una reunión de prefectos ilegales. Lo sabe porque lo ha dicho como treinta veces ese día y porque la sonrisita de suficiencia –nada común en él que es todo humildad– no se le borra. Tampoco hace falta que aclare que está a la expectativa de ver a Zamira Applebee y de incluso tener una conversación con ella alegando sus obligaciones de prefectos. Sí, claro. Sirius le mira brevemente pero en realidad medita qué puede hacer para sacarse ese estado aletargado de aburrimiento peligrosamente mortal. Piensa que quizá podría tocar la puerta de la habitación de una de las chicas de Gryffindor o simplemente caminar por un pasillo y elegir la primera que le eche esas miraditas tan femeninas y cargadas de lujuria. Pero no se le antoja y es algo que definitivamente no quiere pensar el porqué. Se toca distraído los músculos de su abdomen y opta por la segunda opción.

Rebusca entre los discos que yacen apilados a un costado del gramófono hasta encontrar _Physical graffiti _porque quiere ese y sólo ese para entregarse mental y físicamente al cometido. Deja correr la música mientras rebusca debajo de su cama hasta encontrar los discos de las pesas. En algún momento Remus abre la puerta y desaparece, fugándose con su buen humor y sus ánimos de prefectura aunque no le oye irse. Se ha quedado solo y la música le acaricia los oídos como sus dedos acarician sus bíceps. Se posiciona frente al espejo y comienza con el ritual. Relajación, estado mental concentrado en su cuerpo, medición, tanteo, tomar una mancuerna en cada mano, respirar acorde al movimiento y dejarse llevar por la música y nada más.

Resulta perturbador observarle mientras ejercita. Debe ser algo conspirador entre la contracción de los músculos que se extienden y relajan y vuelven a contraerse; puede que las gotas de sudor conspiren unas con otras juntándose desde la nuca y cayendo por caminos perdidos por su torso desnudo; puede que el ruido de la respiración mezclada con el esfuerzo, se haga escuchar sobre todo lo demás, fuerte, pausado, rítmico, aire que entra con tranquilidad y sale con mucha fuerza; y resulta más perturbador la pesas bajando y subiendo un tanto hipnóticas, un tanto parte de todo ese ritual tan corporal, demasiado anatómico. Suben y bajan, como sus bíceps, como sus ojos que se pasean de arriba abajo, como esas gruesas gotas que peregrinan delineando sus omóplatos y surcando su espalda. Pero no, no es eso lo que le perturba porque le ha visto demasiadas veces ya, levantando esas condenadas mancuernas semidesnudo. Es _Kashmir_ que suena tan perturbadoramente en la habitación y dentro de su cerebro. Porque Led Zeppelin debe saberlo, que esa canción hechiza y seduce a partes iguales en sus tonos más oscuros, más lúgubres y palabras arrastradas. _Merlín_ que Sirius no debería ejercitar con esa música de fondo. No debería y punto. Sería prudente que cambiara de canción porque esa, justo esa, le está poniendo demasiado nervioso. Se mira al espejo, se sonríe conforme y en el reflejo de su sonrisa, a un costado está James, echado en su cama que le mira. Ha estado tan concentrado que no se ha percatado en qué momento entró a la habitación. La música está a un volumen considerable y posiblemente no haya escuchado la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. No debería importarle, porque le encanta ser exhibicionista y por ende le encanta tener público. Además James le ha mirado en incontables veces, en incontables momentos indecibles, que le mire ejercitar es una nimiedad pensando en otras circunstancias. Pero si supiera que para él levantar esas pesas y mirarse el torso desnudo y admirar sus brazos es obsceno y excitante… ¿por qué mierda le mira así? ¿Dónde diablos está Peter cuando se le necesita? ¿Qué piensa mientras le mira? Porque su cara no denota nada, es como si mirara sin mirar porque está pensando en algo, quizá en otra cosa. Pero le preocupa, porque si James está pensando lo mismo que él piensa justo ahora, es preocupante porque no debería estar pensando en eso, ni James, ni él, ni nadie.

Trata de terminar la serie para completar el entrenamiento del día pero su mente no está ahí, concentrada en la contracción muscular de su abdomen y la respiración necesaria para que surja efecto tanto esfuerzo. Su mente está transitando por cuestiones inverosímiles sobre lo que puede estar pensando James –porque esa cara de idiota perdido no debería extrañarle– y volviendo al punto en que tiene un cuerpo de infarto y que sus brazos están adquiriendo el grosor que quería. Totalmente desconcentrado y no le gusta fruncir el entrecejo y pensar demasiado en cosas sin sentido porque justamente hace eso para no pensar. No puede terminar, ya no tiene tantas ganas de estar ahí porque realmente le han surgido deseos de salir de la torre incluso hasta de perderse en el bosque o hasta ponerse a estudiar dentro de la Biblioteca y eso no es nada bueno, más cuando se supone que estaba tratando de huir de los libros.

Hace a un lado las pesas, tiradas con un poco de brusquedad, se pasa la mano por el cuello quitando el exceso de sudor, y se pone a estirar con demasiada velocidad y se escabulle en el baño para darse una ducha relajante para distenderse.

Pero la locura de Sirius por mantenerse en forma y derrochar energía como si no tuviera en qué más utilizarla en plena época de examen, no es lo único que sucede entre los merodeadores. Porque sí estudian, claro, algo estudian, abrir un libro y hojearlo para Sirius es estudiar, releer apuntes prestados con Led Zeppelin retumbando en toda la habitación también es estudiar. Pero no es lo único, no puede ser lo único porque entonces sí se convertirían en entes inanimados o todo lo contrario; se convertirían en máquinas automatizadas, en bolas de nervios, en una jauría de perros rabiosos y no es lo que desean. No justo ahora.

La noche es templada, la luna está a medias y desde la ventana de su habitación Remus puede ver al bosque escondido tras una delgada niebla. Se encuentra tirado en su cama, la misma que da contra la pared que posee la ventana. Se gira varias veces, boca arriba, boca abajo, la cabeza hacia los pies, sobre la almohada hasta que termina con los pies saliendo por la ventana y el cuerpo sobre la cama. La cabeza cuelga sostenida por su cuello, no ha entrado en el colchón, mira a sus amigos que se encuentran del revés y les habla.

—Háganme un favor enorme.

La sangre se le acumula en la cabeza y comienzan a enmarcarse algunas venas de su frente y cuello. Sirius, quien está leyendo un comic, lo mira interesado. James deja de intentar sacarle algún sonido armonioso a la guitarra robada y también lo observa dispuesto a colaborar. Peter baja el libro de Encantamientos y le inquiere específicamente qué necesita.

—Sáquenme de aquí ya…

—Tío, es fácil, solo quitas los pies de la ventana y te das vuelta. Sé que puedes solito—Contesta Sirius quien esperaba algo más emocionante y vuelve su vista al comic con aire desinteresado.

—Que me saquen de Hogwarts, ¿o necesitas que te lo represente con dibujitos?

Sí, porque en exámenes todos pierden la paciencia, hasta los más amigos necesitan golpearse un poco para descargar tensión. Pero si Remus pide por favor y, más aún, si todos se muestran favorecidos con su solicitación, es inmediata la respuesta. Peter se va a bañar, James toma la capa, Sirius termina lo antes posible su comic y enseguida salen de la torre, con su mapa en la mano y haciendo bromas entre susurros.

A veces decir que ya son grandes es todo un orgullo, se les hincha el pecho, agravan la voz y dicen _Ya tengo_ _dieciséis_, todo un logro, una meta importantísima. El detalle está cuando te juega en contra, cuando tus extremidades se alargan, tu tórax se ensancha, tu espalda se agranda, cambias el talle de zapatos y claro, no entras en la capa de invisibilidad. Por el momento lo habían logrado resolver pidiéndole a Peter que los siga en su forma de animago, prometiéndole que no lo dejarán atrás y que cuidarán de que nadie lo pise. Pero aún así ya no entran, hacen todo lo posible, se pegan cuanto más pueden, pero ese día es especial parece que James y Sirius se han saturado con la misma carga porque se repelan como dos imanes y Remus no consigue que se peguen para, aunque sea, poder caber los tres

—Apriétense más que se me ven las piernas—Se queja, pero nada. Con su cuerpo empuja a Sirius contra James para intentar que la capa lo cubra por completo, pero no recibe más que un codazo de su amigo. _No me apoyes Lupin. Hey Black no aproveches a apoyarte si no te gusta que te lo hagan. _Sirius recibe un codazo de James y parece que no van a parar de repelerse por horas. A veces Remus no sabe si son realmente amigos o juegan a fingir que son sus antítesis, por eso decide maniobrar entre ambos y se pone al medio. Pero ni eso alcanza porque Sirius, que quedó detrás de él, alarga una mano para darle una calvada a Potter y le siguen improperios y manos que se zafan de la capa. Remus abandona el cometido y los deja solos debajo de la invisibilidad y que se arreglen.

Mira el mapa con detenimiento, hay algo en algún lugar que lo llama. Sabe que no tiene de qué preocuparse, ningún profesor ni Filch ni su gata están por allí cerca, pero él sigue buscando, porque sabe que algo va a encontrar.

—Vamos por el tercer piso—Decreta sin siquiera consultar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Querías salir de Hogwarts o querías ir a dar una vuelta por los pasillos? Si seguimos por acá llegamos más directo—James tampoco está de su mejor ánimo y ese día Remus está para matarlo.

— ¿Qué les cuesta caminar unos pasillos más? Vamos, vamos por el tercer piso.

Y eso es lo que hacen porque hoy Remus es un dictador. Sirius a veces piensa que se siente maltratado, piensa que debería conseguir una de esas filmadoras muggles y grabarlo para mostrar a toda la escuela quién realmente es Remus Lupin. ¿Chico bueno? Ja, de eso ahora no tiene una mierda. No, es un lobo que muestra los dientes cuando lo vas a acariciar, ese Lupin es un caso difícil de manejar. Y no sabe realmente si está detestando de tal manera a su compañero porque se lo merece, o porque lo ha dejado solo con Potter bajo la capa.

El camino se prolonga sin necesidad de ello, al menos esto es para Sirius y James, quienes tienen que soportarse en un espacio cúbico demasiado pequeño para lo que desearían, y siendo que Peter como rata no tiene ni voz ni voto, el resultado nos ofrece a un Remus que camina con parsimonia, satisfecho, dispuesto. Cuando se aproximan al tercer piso, le pasa el mapa del merodeador a James por debajo de la capa y transita por el pasillo, aparentemente solo. Pero claro que no está solo, nunca está solo. Siempre hay un par de amigos animales, invisibles o en un espejo en su bolsillo respaldándolo. Esta vez se suma alguien más que camina en dirección contraria y su intercepción está fríamente calculada.

—Buenas noches Zamira—La saluda mientras pasa a su lado. Su cabello oscuro ondea tras ella, su capa negra, la que lleva el escudo de Hogwarts, apenas oculta el detalle de que lleva ropa muggle.

—Buenas noches Remus—Responde ella sin detenerse en sus pasos.

— ¿Cómo van los asuntos de la mesa de Ravenclaw y el alumno problemático?—Le pregunta él sin interés verdadero. Le roba tiempo, la obliga a detenerse y contestar por cortesía sin tampoco verdaderas ganas.

—Ya sabes, un poco de intimidación y ceden. Hablando de eso, creo que para esta semana estaré consiguiendo al menos una docena de bombas fétidas, si mal no recuerdo que esta vez te corresponderían a ti. Los críos de primero compran por mayorista o algo por el estilo…

Puede que Remus esté paranoico, puede que en realidad Zamira esté algo sorda. Sin embargo los murmullos de James y Sirius festejando por la próxima adquisición son altamente audibles. Tose por encima de las voces, queriendo ocultarlas, patea disimuladamente a una rata, cual da vueltas por el pasillo con una emoción descoordinada. Ella lleva las manos a los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans, le sonríe brevemente y se prepara nuevamente para seguir su marcha.

—Bienvenidas serán, llegarán para la ocasión perfecta—Sonríe también como agradecimiento, aunque no sabe qué rayos está diciendo. Ella comienza a dar algunos pasos hacia atrás, quiere irse, se va a ir, no pensaba detenerse pero Remus no la paró por nada. Remus sabe lo que hace, y eso quiere que lo sepa. Porque ella debe pensar que es un niñato, apenas tiene dieciséis años, un crio de quinto año. ¿Por qué tendría algo interesante que decirle, obviando el hecho de que colaboran en el mismo circuito clandestino de prefectos? Es un hecho, Remus va a sorprenderla. Ella se va, con un movimiento de cabeza lo despide y comienza a caminar nuevamente. Remus aguarda un instante y la vuelve a llamar, desde donde está, desde donde se detuvo por primera vez—Ah, casi lo olvidaba, tengo en mi habitación el paquete. —Ve como sus ojos se agrandan, para en seco y lo mira definitivamente sorprendida. —Dime cuando quieras que te lo lleve. —Ahora es él quien emprende camino, no sin antes voltearse por última vez y agregar—O pásalo a buscar por mi habitación, como gustes.

La noche en el bar pasa rápido, hablan de ella, de Zamira, y de los prefectos en Hogwarts. Remus los pone al día con los últimos acontecimientos del círculo, sin embargo se dedican principalmente a lo que han ido a hacer. Tomar cerveza de manteca, escuchar buena música, reírse y si la ocasión lo permite, buscar chicas. Porque los exámenes les intentan comer la vida, pero ellos van contra la expectativa colectiva. Evaden los intentos de quienes intentan meterlos en la corriente y extrañamiento, siempre salen bien parados. Porque los exámenes son pura basura, las preguntas difíciles, esas que te estrujen el cerebro, no son más que un intento pobre de hacerte pensar. ¿Para pensar? Ellos tienen otros ejercicios, más didácticos, más divertidos. Como crear un mapa de Hogwarts desafiando cuestiones de ingeniería y aritmancia; como traspasar los límites de Transformaciones y dominar la animagia; como escabullirse en luna llena y aprender de la experiencia que te da estar en directo con la naturaleza; como saltarse clases y escabullirse en las cocinas donde los elfos relatan verdadera historia de su raza; y encontrar pasadizos que les hablen de Hogwarts y la antigüedad de la magia. ¿Exámenes? Eso es pura mierda que estresa. Mientras el alumnado entero sufre ataques de nervios, ellos se distienden, a sus anchas, como mejor lo saben hacer, porque con la mente disipada un encantamiento es pan comido y esos problemas de dialéctica o lógica se resuelven por sí solos.

Tienen sus métodos y funcionan como un reloj, en algunas circunstancias desfasados pero a todos les llega ese estado mental relajado que les produce dulces sueños y tranquilos despertares. Excepto el último día de exámenes, cuando el grado de ansiedad por terminar de una vez con la rutina y modalidad de evaluación los satura y sus métodos se salen de control. No pueden contener las ganas inequívocas de empezar las vacaciones y adiós a los libros. Por eso Peter y James corren por un pasillo, sin capa ni mapa, escapando de Filch y su gata. Si no fueran por los pasadizos que conocen y las puertas a aulas que saben que están abiertas, no podrían haberlo logrado. Todo porque necesitan sentir adrenalina, métodos desprolijos e improvisados, todo porque necesitan llenar ese vacío en el estómago que nada tiene que ver con la inapetencia. Han dejado un hermoso mural en el quinto piso. Cuadros salpicados con pintura fluorescente, algunas formas libres y anárquicas, y otros con formas bien precisas y geométricas, entre ellas bigotes, anteojos, barbas. Sirius ha tomado de punta a Severus Snape –como hace siempre sin necesidad de exámenes– y durante todo el día se ha divertido con hechizos zancadillas, logrando que el plato de comida levite hasta caer encima de su cabeza, que el tintero explote y manchase sus pergaminos y ropas de tinta china, encantándole la voz para que sonase aguda y chillona mientras intentaba amenazarle. Hasta Remus había tenido su momento desbordante al discutir con Adrian Pucey, un prefecto de Slytherin un año mayor, sobre unas rondas nocturnas en una zona que no le competía.

Pero una vez que entregan el último pergamino, firmándolo y jurando nobles y honorables intenciones sobre el saber y la entereza del conocimiento mágico, se liberan por completo. Se deshacen de los libros y de buscar constantemente liberarse en nombre del estudio porque ahora pueden hacerlo bajo ningún título o necesidad, sino por el mero afán de merodear.

Es una mañana de principios de Abril y llueve torrencialmente. El clima es como el estado anímico, la tormenta se forja cargándose de energía hasta que se libera y con ella, la lluvia libertadora de toda carga se abre paso como los alumnos se despiden de Hogwarts y de compañeros que se van y se quedan.

Peter está eléctrico como los rayos que surcan e iluminan el cielo grisáceo. Corre de un lado al otro de la habitación, recogiendo objetos a su paso, hablando extasiado, llevando hasta su baúl demasiadas cosas innecesarias. Saca, pone, vuelve a sacar y vuelve a poner. Es bastante irritante. James carga su escoba y otros elementos del Quidditch mientras dice algo sobre sus padres, y algún lugar que visitarán, o eso cree Sirius escuchar -aunque no está seguro y no piensa preguntar- mientras sigue observando la escena con sus brazos bajo su cabeza. Remus es el único coherente, según él, que hace su equipaje en silencio parsimonioso. Cambia de parecer cuando le ve guardar una pila de libros que duda que una persona pueda leer en siete días. A veces se pregunta cómo es que convive entre tres especímenes semejantes. Niega con la cabeza, no tienen cura, ni él la tiene. Lo cierto es que nunca sintió semejante ambigüedad ante unas vacaciones en puerta. A todos les gustan. Descansar de las clases, olvidarse del estudio, volver a casa. No a él, claro. Estar en época de clases no le disgusta para nada, principalmente porque los deberes son puras tonterías, en las clases se divierte como nunca y estudiar bien gracias, no lo necesita. Ir a su casa, no. Cada vez que llegan las vacaciones no siente eso, sino que está dejando su casa. No le agrada esa sensación y no es que lo diga, pero se nota en su humor de perro que detesta empacar, lo cual se traduce en no me quiero ir una mierda. Esta vez no sabe qué sentir, porque ni remotamente quiere volver a la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. No, no es eso. Pero la habitación de la torre de Gryffindor comienza a asfixiarle y la tentativa de respirar otro aire y poner en claro algunas ideas, le tientan demasiado. No es que asevere para él mismo que tiene que pensar algo. No. Por favor, Merlín le proteja de caer tan bajo. Las cosas claras y nada de andar analizando. Simplemente necesita relajarse un poco. Y nada como ir a Grimauld Place para lograrlo. Bufa sonoramente, aburrido desde su cama, donde se ha quedado desde que llegaron del desayuno. Al menos sabe que allá estará tan ocupado disuadiendo con sus parientes, montando batalla con los elfos, pasando largas horas encerrado en su habitación, que no necesitará pensar en nada. Sí, una estadía allá y volverá a la normalidad. Ante esa perspectiva su humor cambia ligeramente y se quita la remera que lleva puesta para tirarla dentro del baúl, que aguarda abierto ser llenado. Mete una mano bajo su cama y revolea las zapatillas atinando en el blanco.

— Sirius – Le recrimina Remus que ve volar sus pertenencias hasta estrellarse contra la pared, algunas entrando en el baúl otras con menos suerte. — ¿Podrías realmente hacer tu equipaje como una persona?

— Si te molesta tanto, puedes hacerlo por mí. Sólo no te olvides poner lo más importante.

— Ya sabes Lunático… sus playboys, su foto durmiendo chupándose el dedo, un pijama extra para cuando moje el que lleva puesto, una foto de Quejicus para que ponga bajo su almohada y… no, eso es todo. – Anuncia James sonriendo mientras al otro lado Peter contiene la risa.

— Muy bien Jimmy, me conoces _demasiado_. Pero te faltó una cosita – El tono que usa Sirius tiene un dejo de amenazadora burla.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Las bragas rojas que Evans le obsequió a Lunático y yo le robé – Sirius es ahora quien sonríe triunfante, con algo de malicia, mientras James frunce el ceño pensando de qué está hablando ese estúpido perro.

— ¿Qué bragas rojas? Nunca nadie me dijo de la existencia de esas… bragas… rojas… Remus, explicaciones… ¿cómo puedes…? y ni siquiera – James se llena de autentica indignación. Ha pasado de reírse de su amigo a desesperarse totalmente.

— James no puedo creer que te tragues todo lo que dice el mentiroso de Black. No existen tales bragas

— Júralo por tus padres… no, mejor júralo por el código merodeador.

— Lo juro por mis padres y por el código merodeador – Dice Remus llevándose una mano al pecho y mirando a Sirius con odio. James pareció relajarse después de eso.

— Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, Jimbo. Dios deberías controlarte un poco con el tema de esa pelirroja un día te va a matar de un disgusto.

— Imbécil, sólo estás celoso porque yo no daría nada por tus calzones.

— Eso dices ahora… ya verás cuando prenda fuego los tuyos y te quedes en bolas me vendrás a pedir un par…

— Antes prefiero usar unos de Quejicus – Los dos hacen un gesto de completo asco y James retira lo dicho. Al rato ya están riéndose y la conversación deriva en los asqueroso calzones, raídos y sucios, de Snape. Los cuatro se ríen de cualquier cosa y sea lo que fuera de lo que discutían antes, ya está olvidado. Terminan el equipaje y se van cerrando la puerta de la habitación que yacerá vacía hasta sus regresos.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Grimauld Place N°12, Londres. Inglaterra.

Martes 6 de Abril de 1976.

Hey Potter creo que me olvidé de traerme los deberes y ya que estoy resignado a morir de muerte cerebral a causa del aburrimiento, tendría que habérmelos traído, ¿no? Al menos tendría algo que hacer y no pasar de mi habitación a la biblioteca. No, no voy a leer a la biblioteca. Voy porque no va nadie y nadie me jode. Igual, los libros que hay ahí son mejores que los que hay en el colegio, aunque la sección prohibida tiene su encanto. Encontré uno que dedica todo un capítulo a maldiciones para dar una muerte lenta y dolorosa al enemigo y hasta tenía ilustraciones. Creo que voy a tener pesadillas por el resto de mi vida. Pero después veo a mis primas darse besos, besar a mi hermano, besarnos en los labios como si fuéramos familia –hipócritas– y si eso no me generó un trauma, ese libro es un cuento de hadas.

En fin, quiero que me pases las preguntas de defensa o de historia, acá tengo material de sobra. Le hubiera pedido a Remus pero ya sabes, me hubiera dado cátedra de que no hago bien el equipaje, no presto atención y me enferma. Y seguro Peter tiene medio pergamino comido, o manchado de tinta o algo raro.

Ayer estaba tan aburrido que busqué tu nombre en el diccionario de familias mágicas. Te escribo textual lo que decía. James Potter dícese de un pésimo jugador amateur de Quidditch con dudosa reputación, de sexualidad cuestionada y con miopía incurable. Gryffindor porque tuvo que rogarle al sombrero. Sinónimo de debilucho, mimado, consentido y disléxico. Antónimo de la belleza consagrada conocido como Sirius Black, inteligente, semental y exitoso.

Eso decía en el diccionario que encontré en la biblioteca de mi casa y ya sabes lo que dice Remus, si lo dice un libro debe ser cierto.

En fin… ¿Sabes algo del lobo y de la rata? Si les escribes mándales mis saludos y diles que me escriban que me aburro, aunque diles que no esperen respuesta.

Por cierto, que me traje la radio de Lunático y no tengo ni puta idea cómo se usa… tiene como tres perillas y para mí que no anda una mierda… sé útil y explícamelo antes que regrese a Hogwarts en partes o no vuelva nunca.

Saludos del mejor, más inteligente, sexy, perfecto donde se lo mire, bien dotado, musculoso, excelente bateador, el mago más grandioso de todos los tiempos, Sirius Black. (Gracias, gracias, ya puedes dejar de babearte por mí Jimmy. Si lo sé soy irresistible)

No te pongas celoso, míralo de esta manera, al menos al lado mío puede que no parezcas tan desastroso. Ya sabes irradio magia y belleza a cada paso, puede que te veas un poco beneficiado. Aunque tu ceguera es irremediable y tú cabello, Circe bendita, es imperdonable. No, lo siento, Jimmy, no tienes arreglo. Debes aprender a vivir con ello.

Espero respuesta cuatro ojos.

Laburnum Gardens N°8, Clapham, Londres. Inglaterra

Martes 6 Abril del corriente 1976

Estimadísimo Canuto:

¿Sabes? No soy solo _Hey Potter_ y creo que eso debería estar claro. Escúchame una cosa Sirius, para vos yo soy Señor Cornamenta y quiero que no lo olvides, porque luego vienes con una carta poco cariñosa y me da a pensar que mucho tiempo en esa casa embrujada te quita lo poco de humano que te queda.

No sé por qué me preguntas a mí cómo manejar ese aparato muggle sabes bien que yo de muggles no sé nada, una vez me confundí una antena con un poste de Quidditch y tú estabas presente. Pero bueno, por la repentina fobia que tomaste para con nuestros amigos decidí escribirle yo mismo a Remus, además porque me encanta leer su poesía. Realmente hermano creo que podríamos explotarlo y vender sus cartas en el mercado muggle, el cabrón escribe increíble; si no fuera porque sus cartas dicen lo que dicen, se lo mostraría a mi madre y ella misma se encargaría de sacarle millones a nuestro Lunático. En fin, no pienso transcribir tres pergaminos enteros de explicación que me redactó así que directamente te mando su carta conjunto a esta.

Ya sabes Canuto, tu familia siempre gozó del incesto así que tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello, sácale ventaja hermano…. En cambio nosotros los Potter somos todos educados, ni un primo casado con ningún otro, nuestra sangre no será tan pura pero al menos no tenemos seis dedos ni problemas con la coagulación sanguínea. Sé que te da envidia –como a mí me da envidia la biblioteca que tienes. Apropósito, si puedes robarte uno o dos libros, hazlo- pero no por eso puedes intentar arrastrarme a tu pozo. Que no se me pasan las cosas por alto, tío.

Esto se está haciendo largo, luego dirás que me estoy pareciendo a Remus, que soy un empollón y que no debería mirar más tus revistas porno, pero si eso me hace escribir tan bien como él podríamos llegar a un arreglo. Mamá te manda saludos, papá te manda un habano de chocolate traído de Pensilvania. Estoy a punto de trasladarme hacia Bruselas así que avísale a tu lechuza que tendrá que buscarme. Saludos calurosos. Y aunque no me lo hayas dicho sé que me quieres.

_Tu Jimmy._

PD: Oye, metete ese diccionario por el culo.

PDD: Oye, antes de hacer lo anterior busca a los Pettigrew. Eso será divertido.

PDDD: Te debo los deberes… creo que ni los anoté o perdí los pergaminos. Habrá que pedírselos a Remus, no nos queda otra, así mi madre me deja tranquilo. Parece que todavía no entiende que ya tengo dieciséis años.

Grimauld Place N°12, Londres. Inglaterra.

Martes 6 de Abril de 1976.

Querido Sr. Cornamenta:

¿Así está bien, o prefieres "Mi querido y más amado James Cornudo Potter"? Vamos que tanto ni que tanto… que sigues siendo mi tontito Jimbo cuatro ojos y si eso no es con afecto, entonces soy un asesino del romanticismo. ¿Qué esperas, que escriba como Remus? ¡Por los huevos de Merlín! que el desgraciado escribe como si fuera un erudito. A mí me suena a que es puro cuento, que parafrasea a esos poetas muertos que tanto lee… quizá si lo matamos sus escritos aumenten en cotización, deberíamos planearlo.

Jimmy no hace falta que escribas demasiado para llamarte empollón, tienes el titulo asegurado sin importar lo que hagas. Descuida, Remus va primero en la lista de empollones y tú le sigues segundo… y después dices que no soy afectuoso contigo.

Ahora que me lo recuerdas, sería justo que te compraras tus propias revistas… creo que vendiendo la carta de Remus te alcanzaría para tener una propia y reponer la que me robaste… si serás capullo, que ahora me hace falta. Tendré que hacer uso del incesto, tú me obligas hermano, juro que no quería pero si no queda otra… Vamos que los Potter tienen que tener algún secreto retorcido, no por nada tu padre se ha casado con una Black… algún grado de línea sanguínea compartimos, piénsalo dos veces antes de creerte un santo, Potter. Y que te quede claro que no tengo un defecto en todo mi cuerpo… yo saqué los mejores genes Black y eso que se supone que el incesto trae consecuencias… deberías pensar si tus padres no te están ocultando algo, esa miopía da para dudar…

Que te diviertas en Bélgica, evita en lo posible de hacer de turista pesado y enviar fotos ridículas y sin sentido viendo el atardecer… que el sol es igual en todos lados, joder… y Peter no lo entiende. Saludos a tus padres y diles gracias por el habano.

Tuyo, por siempre, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y con el desesperante anhelo de volverte a ver pronto,

_Sirius Orión Black._

PD: ¿Por qué no vienes a meterme el diccionario por el culo a ver si puedes?

PD: Busqué un apellido mejor... Evans, ¿te suena? Pensaba que nada podía asombrarme en esta vida, pero créeme no quieres saberlo.

PD: Si Remus te pasa los deberes, reenvíamelos. Y deja de refregar que ya tienes dieciséis que yo no los cumpliré aún pero al menos parezco de diecisiete y no puedes decir lo mismo, puto.

Edwinstowe, Nottinghamshire, Inglaterra

Miércoles 07 de Abril de 1976

Querido Sr. Colagusano:

¿Cómo es que te está yendo en tu glorioso viaje a las Islas Canarias? Sé que lo estimabas muchísimo, espero realmente que lo estés pasando excepcional. Sé también que muchas lechuzas no llegan hasta allí, la mía justamente no es la más temeraria por lo que si esta carta nunca llega no me sorprendería. Dime ¿estás tomando mucho sol? Porque si es así desencajarás con todos los demás en Hogwarts. Me temo que ya llamamos mucho la atención, ¿no es demasiado ya con ser rata y ni decir merodeador? Creo que deberías reconsiderar el paradero de tus vacaciones amigo, ¿Por qué crees que nunca fui al Caribe? Sí, adivinaste, allí a los licántropos no nos hacen descuento para ninguna atracción turística. ¡Qué barbaridad! Después me cuentas si allá en el archipiélago es muy diferente a las tierras ibéricas, quizá sean más clementes con los lobos.

Acá en casa las cosas van tranquilas. La primavera aún se retarda en llegar y el jardín de casa está aún lleno de hojas ocre que se mezclan con el verdor del césped. Es una vista muy bonita. Mamá está feliz de que esté con ella, yo claramente feliz también. Escuchando música todo el día. Se ha fascinado con un violinista clásico, Isaac Stern, y si todo va bien, el viernes la llevaré a la ciudad a ver uno de sus conciertos (La Sinfónica de Londres le ha invitado a Inglaterra y es todo un acontecimiento, por si no sabes es una eminencia con el violín). Ya sabes que mi madre me ha llevado a ver una docena de veces "El violinista en el tejado" en la salita de cine de Nottingham, a causa de él. Por cierto, está preparándome un té con scones y te manda sus afectos. Lo que también me recuerda que te mandan saludos James y Sirius. No sé por qué me imagino que no han tenido la cortesía de escribirte ni unas miserables líneas en todas las vacaciones. No te sientas despechado amigo, a mí solo me escribieron para saber cómo funciona la radio muggle -sí, la misma que descaradamente me robaron- y para preguntarme sobre los deberes. Todas esas letras que parece que se ahorran, todos esos pergaminos que pareciera que quedan enrollados y sedientos de tinta, en realidad los utilizan para otros destinatarios. Si no nos mandan cartas a nosotros, Peter, es porque se les acalambra la mano de tanto escribirse entre sí. Yo no soy un tipo chismoso y eso lo sabes, pero estoy aburrido, hastiado de tanta monotonía, alienado en este silencio apaciguado. ¡En serio! Más de cuatro o cinco párrafos, ¡escritos por Sirius! Y créeme, si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, no lo creería; sucede que James me transfirió una de sus cartas sin querer, sigue siendo un desastre con la correspondencia. Nosotros tendremos suerte si nos llega a escribir dos oraciones, como siempre.

Te envío los deberes, porque estoy seguro de que los perdiste, te los robó tu abuela o alguna misteriosa hada se los comió. No sería mala idea que armes una lista con excusas, tengo la leve sospecha, que tu retórica comienza a ser iterativa para McGonagall no quisiera verte caer bajo la hoguera de su cólera.

Espero poder obtener réplica antes de que te pierdas en el éter. Un saludo muy grande y nos estamos viendo. Ya sabes, si me puedes conseguir ojos de luciérnaga madre me vendría como anillo al dedo. Suerte en tu viaje, saludos a tu tía, esa de pelos en el lunar y escribe cuando quieras.

Con mi más sentido afecto, desde los bosques de Sherwood cual Robin Hood,

_Remus John Lupin._

Grimauld Place N°12, Londres. Inglaterra.

Jueves 08 de Abril de 1976

Lunático:

¿Te ha tragado la tierra? ¿En dónde demonios están tus largos pergaminos que me inspiran a dormir largas siestas? No puedo creer que llevemos cuatro días fuera del colegio y no me ha llegado nada de nada. Bueno, de Peter es un milagro, todo porque estará lejos. James también estará afuera por el resto de las vacaciones.

Si hubiera luna llena juro que me escapaba a verte… pero ni aun con la puta luna podría. Acá en casa preparan una cena para mañana Viernes puto santo, de asistencia obligatoria, si vinieras sería genial verles las caras. Pero no sería capaz de hacerte pasar tan mal rato cuando seguro tienes planes mucho más pacíficos y religiosos.

Saludos, cuídate empollón, y recuerda que las vacaciones están para descansar.

_Canuto_

Algún extraño lugar, si mal no recuerdo, Bruselas.

Jueves 08 de Abril de 1976

Chucho:

¿A qué no te lo imaginas? Sí lo sé, es complicado, no se te da la adivinación. Pero mi familia me ha festejado un cumpleaños sorpresa y mi tío abuelo George se apareció con siete botellas de licor de miel de duendes. ¡Estoy ebrio! Ni siquiera sé porqué te estoy escribiendo esta carta. Supongo a que se debe a que aún no me termino la botella de licor y sería un crimen no ingerir hasta la última gota. Me he dado cuenta de que no es más jueves, ya es viernes, ¿entiendes? Lo sé Sirius, te cuesta entender las cosas pero ya te lo dije, consecuencias de la reducción de la variabilidad genética y la manifestación de alelos que te dan el don de la infradotación. En pocas palabas, hermano, deberías dejar de practicar sexo con tus parientes.

Uf se me acaba de chorrear un poco de tinta sobre lo que ya se me había chorreado de licor, supongo que puedes lamer el papel e ingerir licor al tiempo que te pintas la lengua de azul. Ahora recuerdo, la carta te la mando porque acabo de recibir los deberes que me mandó Remus. ¿Eres consciente de que en esta lechuza te estoy mandando un metro entero de pergamino? ¡Es demasiado! Circe santa que alguien me devuelva mi personalidad. Así que seré conciso. Lávate los dientes antes de dormir, recuérdame que no debo decirte hermano cada vez que comento algo sobre tus prácticas de incesto y si en el diccionario, tras la definición de Evans, se adjunta una foto desnuda de Lily, mándame ya ese libro, que en tu revista porno no hay ni una sola pelirroja.

Arrepentido por haber bebido tanto y reivindicado en su posición de no escribir más en vacaciones de lo que escribo en clases, se despide.

_Jamie Jamsie Jimmy Popotterísimo. _

Pd: Feliz cumpleaños a mí y que lo sepas, sí parezco de diecisiete aunque eso de puto es todo tuyo.

Grimauld Place N°12, Londres. Inglaterra.

Viernes 09 de Abril de 1976.

Que te recontra tu lechuza James:

Puto, que me arrepiento de haber pedido los deberes. Tu lechuza me mordió por haber viajado con tanto peso. Así que estoy incapacitado para redactar una puta respuesta, mucho más los puñeteros deberes.

¿Más celebraciones, Potter? ¿¡Que no se cansan de mimarte!? Sí lo sé, el que no se cansa eres tú… en serio, ¿ebrio? No aprendes más Jimbo. Dudo que la fiesta trascienda de la que te hicimos en Hogwarts, ¿o ni la recuerdas del pedo que te agarraste? Seguro que no recuerdas nada, mal bebedor. Tendré que enseñarte algún día, por ahora tus resacas me divierten.

_Sirius el Gran Can, nada de chucho_

Edwinstowe, Nottinghamshire, Inglaterra

Viernes 09 de Abril de 1976

Estimado Sr. Canuto:

¿Acaso extrañas mi prosa o algo perturba tu sueño que requieres de mi inspiración para ello? Conmigo no vengas con artilugios, fingiendo indignación e inocencia, que bien sé que tienes mi radio en tu poder, ladrón de poca monta. Deberías aprovechar esa cena familiar para pedir perdón y pasar unos días en ayuno. Ahora que lo pienso me gustaría estar presente. Pero no, imposible que pueda asistir. Esta tarde estaré con mis padres en la universidad de Nottingham por un concierto que sé que te provocaría somnolencia así que evitaré contártelo así no te quedas dormido antes de terminar de leer la carta.

Ya ves, no pienso darte el gusto con un pergamino largo y con pasajes de citas memoriosas evocando alguno de los grandes.

Me despido con el placer de anunciarte que me encuentro muy bien, disfrutando los últimos días de vacaciones y esperando el regreso con ideas renovadas.

Saludos afectuosos,

_Remus John Lupin_

Bruselas.

Viernes 09 de Abril de 1976

Blacky:

La vida es una fiesta Canuto, me parece que estás molesto porque te dejamos afuera ¿no es así? Siempre tienes que andar metiendo la cabeza donde no te llaman. Yo creo que más que disfrutar mis resacas, disfrutas mis comas alcohólicos. ¿Nunca escuchaste de la buena memoria que tienen los ciervos?

Casi lo olvido, mi lechuza tiene rabia, procura que no te muerda.

_James Cornamenta Potter_

Grimauld Place N°12, Londres. Inglaterra.

Sábado 10 de Abril de 1976.

Pottercito:

Primero que no sabes nada de nada, he dicho. Los de la buena memoria son los elefantes, capullo; excepto que sea una memoria expansible gracias a tus cuernos, lo cual dudo, ¿no?

Segundo, no tienes un ápice de memoria, he dicho. ¿"Casi" olvidas que tu lechuza está rabiosa? ¿Fue una ironía?, porque si realmente lo olvidaste después no digas que andas de grandes recuerdos…

_Sirius yo soy la fiesta Black_

Tenerife, Islas Canarias, España

Sábado 10 de Abril de 1976

Señor Lunático:

Acá escribiendo desde una playa con arena y mar. Así con todo eso, sol, y chicas con sombreros grandes y pañuelos en la cabeza y bikinis como esas de las revistas de Sirius. ¿Te gustan los barcos? Porque está repleto de ellos. Acabo de volver del muelle, me hice una amiga que no le entiendo ni una palabra pero es graciosa. En serio nos reímos todo el día aunque no sé de qué, pero yo le hago reír y es muy linda. Creo que me he enamorado, pero no le cuentes a Sirius que siempre dice que me enamoro de todo y creo que tiene razón pero no me importa.

No me hables del bronceado que estoy más colorado que una cereza y mi tía Petra, la del lunar, me pone unos ungüentos asquerosos pero sirven. La casa queda cerca de la playa y ahora estamos por cenar pero recibí tu lechuza y no pude contener las ganas de escribirte y me vine a la playa.

No me ha llegado ninguna otra carta, pero no importa porque seguro que las lechuzas se han perdido o algo tiene que ser. James me escribiría y Sirius sé que me manda saludos. No puedo creer que haya escrito tanto, en serio. Hablo de Sirius el que siempre dice que no escribe porque es una pérdida de tiempo o algo así. ¿Crees que le pase algo? ¿Algún síndrome o bacteria de esa casa? Porque dicen que es posible, que en esas casas tan antiguas y con magia de esa poderosa y vieja, puede hacerte cosas en la mente. No sé, es extraño.

Me llaman para comer. Mi madre ya me ha retado por ausentarme todo el día pero no me importa, vale la pena, porque mañana me voy y le doy un beso a Laura o eso entendí que se llamaba (ella se ríe cuando lo pronuncio debo hacerlo mal o algo). Uf que padres pesados, tengo que volver. Envíale mis saludos a tu madre y a James y… a Sirius también.

Seguro que la carta la recibes cuando ya estemos en Hogwarts, pero no importa.

Con cariño,

_Peter._

Laburnum Gardens N°8, Clapham, Londres. Inglaterra

Sábado 10 de Abril 1976

Canuto:

Estoy de vuelta en casa, te escribo mientras mi madre deshace mi equipaje y yo lo lleno con las cosas de Hogwarts. (Tengo regalos para todos, dije para todos Black,… aunque te traje algo que te va a gustar) Mañana antes del mediodía nos estamos viendo en la estación Kings Cross.

Creo que tienes razón, los elefantes son los que tienen mucha memoria… ¿será por cuestiones de tamaños? Eso explicaría la amnesia que sufre Peter eventualmente. Pero un ciervo de un perro… yo soy más grande, aunque no más que Remus… habrá que preguntarle a él que sabe todo. Me ha contado que el concierto de violines y pianos y no sé qué más, estuvo genial. Hoy iban a almorzar a casa de unos vecinos amigos… y que Peter le respondió desde España.

Me voy a la cama que ya es de madrugada. Lamento lo del picotazo, espero que no se te infecte, te agarre gangrena y tengan que rebanarte el dedo… sería una perdida terrible.

Ya, capullo, no te enojes… seamos concretos de una puta vez, que me das más vueltas que una escoba rota ¿lo que quieres saber es si me acuerdo algo de la noche de mi cumpleaños?

_Tu Jimmy_

Grimauld Place N°12, Londres. Inglaterra.

Domingo 11 de Abril de 1976.

Ay Jim que tu memoria me importa un rábano, pero joder, ¡qué desagradecido si no recuerdas la mejor fiesta del año!

_Sirius O. Black_

Laburnum Gardens N°8, Clapham, Londres. Inglaterra

Domingo 11 de Abril 1976

Sr Black:

¿Ahora te olvidas del encabezado? No hay problema, si te olvidaste de mi nombre te lo puedo recordar mañana en el expreso, si quieres te lo puedes tatuar en el culo así no te lo vuelves a olvidar.

De desagradecido nada, que los dieciséis son memorables, aunque no puedas decir lo mismo. No voy a desperdiciar semejante fiesta para luego no recordarla, de principio a fin está todo en mi cabeza.

_James _

Grimauld Place N°12, Londres. Inglaterra.

Domingo 11 de Abril de 1976.

Foto de mi culo en el que se lee James Potter es un puto gilipollas:

Cornudo, ¿te crees que me voy a tatuar tu nombre para que no se me olvide? Suficiente verte cada día… y si quiero te digo Jim, Jamie, Jane, Jimbo y como cojones se me dé la gana. Voy a tatuarme _mis respetos su excelencia Black_ en mí culo así lo recuerdas más seguido.

Te veo en el tren… espero un buen regalo Potter.


	6. Capítulo 5: Visible invisibilidad

Capítulo 5 Visible invisibilidad

La habitación de quinto año de la torre de los leones estalla, a ninguno de los que están de la puerta hacia fuera les resulta extraño. Están acostumbrados a explosiones, gritos y terremotos provenientes de la habitación de los merodeadores. Sin embargo para los que se encuentran de la puerta hacia adentro tienen que admitir que algo pasa. No se trata solo de que el que tiene los nervios crispados es Remus, no se trata de que Peter esté tirando papeles al aire buscando una carta desesperadamente, se trata más bien de que James esté tranquilamente sentado en su cama y de que Sirius esté- efectivamente- tranquilamente sentado en su cama.

—Si lo hubiera leído te lo hubiera traído— Se justifica Peter quién está nervioso y tartamudo, sigue revolviendo papeles y mira a Remus de reojo.

Sirius se recuesta sobre su cama y acomoda la almohada para cerrar los ojos y relajarse, James lo mira –como lo ha estado mirando las últimas diez veces de lo que va del día– y simplemente no entiende por qué hace eso. Él por su parte, observa a sus amigos e intenta buscar alguna mínima solución, aunque lo ve complicado. Tal parece que Remus le había pedido a Peter que le consiguiera ojos de luciérnaga de no sabe qué categoría, aprovechando que Peter se encontraba a escasa distancia de algún mercado mágico; sin embargo Peter jamás se percató de ese pedido por lo cual jamás consiguió tales ojos de luciérnaga. Según parece todo se debe a mensajes confusos en la correspondencia lo cual, al menos a James**, **no le suena tan ajeno**. **Remus está completamente seguro de que lo ha escrito y Peter parece estar casi, por poco, seguro de que no lo ha escrito.

El inicio de clases nunca resulta la experiencia más satisfactoria del año, es cierto que más allá del panorama de un año entero de estudio hay una parte positiva que es cuando uno se reencuentra con sus amigos y recupera su vida social. Sin embargo algunos reencuentros no son de lo más positivo y llegar al compartimiento del tren donde ya están tus amigos y encontrarse con el panorama que James se encontró, genera una de esas situaciones más bien tirando a negativas. James es un tipo optimista, le gusta apuntalar hacia futuro y encarar las cosas con buena cara, mas tener que cambiarte de compartimiento a mitad de viaje porque no soportas más la eterna discusión de Lunático y Colagusano, sumado a la siesta interminable de Sirius que siquiera sufrióun intervalo para saludarlo, fue demasiado.

Al menos el viaje pasó rápido ya que se dedicó a copiarse de los deberes de Remus porque obviamente él no había hecho los suyos. Ahora, que está más tranquilo, ya habiendo cenado y conversado un poco como personas pseudonormales, puede oír la discusión e intentar llegar a una solución. Aunque a Sirius le dé lo mismo y amenace con volverse a dormir.

— ¿Saben qué? Canutoy yo podemos hacernos cargo del asunto.

Remus lo mira interesado, Peter deja de revolver tanta cantidad de papeles y Sirius gruñe tapándose la cabeza con una almohada, pero James vuelve a hacer caso omiso a la reacción negativa de su hermano. Si hay que remontarse al problema principal, entonces hay que memorar semanas pasadas cuando Remus rogó por salir de Hogwarts y dispersar la mente entre tantos exámenes; más específicamente cuando se cruzó _casi por casualidad, casi pero no tanto_ con Zamira Applebee por los pasillos y le aseguró que ya tenía _la caja_ lista en su habitación. Pero Remus es un Casanova de poca práctica, quizá si le hubiera consultado a Siriusantes de actuar no se hubiera embretado en semejante lio, o quizá todo lo contrario.

Cuando Remushabló de tal caja se refería a un trato que se hicieron entre ambos en el que él se comprometía a conseguirle los ojos de luciérnaga y saldar una vieja deuda que tenían. Es que más o menos así, era la relación de los prefectos que formaban parte de esa logia un tanto turbia a los ojos de la moralidad y el funcionamiento de la legalidad. No pretendían ser malinterpretados, simplemente eran un grupo de alumnos que querían permanecer siéndolos; a diferencia de los demás, les habían conferido un poder que otros alumnos comunes carecían. No querían ser vistos como la misma autoridad que impartían los profesores y delegados en contra de sus comunes. Ellos eran alumnos a los cuales les había caído sobre los hombros un poder que, si bien no querían, habían terminado aceptándolo para el bien del alumnado, antes que para la traición de parte de los profesores, directivos, peleles y mequetrefes chupa medias de las reglas y el deber. Y aún bajo un sistema tan versátil, poco ortodoxo y anti institucional, no era así como siempre se regían los prefectos dentro de las líneas en común de la complicidad. Así se trataban particularmente Zamira y Remus, más este último que la primera. Remus era consciente que un favor se pagaba con otro favor, así estaba basado incluso el código merodeador y así sentaba las bases para mantener a esa chica prendada a su interés.

Ahora, sin el cargamento especial que se suponía que tenía en su poder desde hacía tiempo, no tenía forma de seguir con la red de teje y maneje que, sutilmente y en forma creciente, iba tejiendo para acercarla.

Remus era un tipo tranquilo, tan tranquilo que rellanaba lo exasperante. Cualquiera diría que sus andares despreocupados y el tiempo que se dedicaba en sus asuntos, le daba un halo de seguridad. Pero no había que confundirse, aún cuando su cara expresaba tener todo bajo control, que sus manos no titubearan y que sus pasos resonaran firmes, más de una vez no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo o iba a hacer. Aunque se le daba muy bien eso de encontrar soluciones en momentos de estrés y bajo presión, ya que no perdía la paciencia fácilmente, a veces, solo en incontables momentos de desesperación, había ocasiones en que recurrir al descabellado de James, al insensato de Sirius o al incoherente de Peter sonaba como una perfecta solución a sus problemas. Eran raras las veces que sucedía aquello y parecía que ésta iba a ser una de ellas.

— James si es una estupidez, te ruego que pienses antes de hablar porque no tengo tiempo que perder — Remus se olvidó momentáneamente de Peter quien inmediatamente al escuchar que alguien tenía una solución había dejado de buscar la condenada carta en cuestión. ¿De qué servía encontrarla si de todos modos no había traído el encargue?

—Tranquilo, lo sé… suena raro pero lo he pensado antes de hablar y Sirius es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo — Remus miró con preocupación a James, pensando que quizá las vacaciones le habían sentado bastante mal a su amigo. Se giró a ver a Black que parecía no estar enterado de una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo James.

—Sirius no está, no jodan. —Dijo el aludido que sabía que tenían intenciones de molestarlo por haberlos escuchado. Ni fingir dormir era posible en esa habitación. — Que te ayude Peter en esa obra de caridad, a mi no me jodan que quiero dormir.

No sonaba muy convincente pero no era ese el punto fundamental de asombro de los presentes. ¿Sirius Black prefiriendo dormir antes de ir en pos de un plan merodeador?

— Sirius deja ya de comportarte como una niña… Dios nos libre… estoy planeando un golpe maestro para conseguirle a Remus el favor de Applebee ¿y prefieres dormir? No sé qué te pasa pero te levantas ya de esa cama. Me importa un bledo tus problemas mentales —James no siguió hablando, lo sacó de la cama casi a arrastras mientras Sirius se aferraba a la almohada, sábanas y colchón sin éxito. Acabó rendido en el piso llevándose consigo todo aquello que aferraba luego de unas cuantas patadas y forcejeos con James.

—Y que lo sepas que no tengo ningún problema mental —No sabía qué le molestaba más, si que sacaran conclusiones tan rápidas sobre sus asuntos o que sabía de antemano que acabaría con James en algún rincón del castillo bajo la capa invisible.

Se miraron largo rato estudiándose. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Sirius estaba crispado, los ojos grises fulguraban de pura rabia. No podía tomarse tan en serio aquello. Simplemente era inadmisible que en un asunto merodeador decidiera evitar el tema y prefiriera dormir. _¡Dormir!_ Era inaceptable incluso ridículo, justamente hablando de Sirius, el primero que buscaba excusas para salir del aburrimiento de la habitación, de las clases, de donde fuera que estuviese. Además se trataba de ayudar a Remus y James no podía entender cómo se negaba a ayudarle, quizá eso explicara la poca correspondencia que había habido entre ellos esas vacaciones. ¿Tenía un problema con Remus? Le resultaba muy raro.

—Vale memo, olvida eso… —Dijo James sonriendo, dándose cuenta de cómo les miraban Peter y Remus por la súbita pelea de Sirius contra nadie en particular. Enseguida el ambiente se relajó y Canuto con un movimiento de varita puso orden a su cama, mientras James se sentaba en ella como si, minutos atrás, no hubiera pasado nada.

— Bien, ahora que por fin se pusieron de acuerdo, quiero saber de qué se trata este plan tuyo, James.

—Confía en mí Remus. Es un plan seguro, nada fuera de las normas… bueno no tanto, quizá un poco. Pero ese no es el punto. Antes del fin de semana Zamira te va a deber un favor, va a olvidarse de las condenadas luciérnagas… y cuando las recuerde, ya tendrás unas en tu poder… o eso espero. Podemos revisar el depósito de ingredientes de Slughorn mientras… sino siempre cabe la posibilidad de pedirles a mis padres que me envíen una pequeña compra para pociones, lo cual no sería del todo mentira.

James no supo cómo hizo para salir de la habitación junto con Sirius para ayudarlo en su maravilloso plan, sin que Remus pusiera demasiadas quejas y sermones por acá y por allá al respecto. Esa mujer debía de tenerlo algo inquietante, al borde del filo de la navaja como quién diría. Con la capa de invisibilidad bajo el brazo y todas las ideas agolpándose en su mente, comenzó a caminar para salir de la Sala Común.

—De acuerdo Potter ya me tienes a tu merced para jugar a los soldaditos. ¿Cuál es el plan? —Preguntó Sirius con impaciencia mientras le seguía por el pasillo.

—No tengo idea… pero estoy seguro que algo se nos va a ocurrir.

/*/*/*/*/*/

La mañana comenzaba como una rutina acostumbrada que acaecía entre clases y deberes, comidas como parte de un protocolo social y de horarios establecidos. Demasiado banal y vacío para entretenerlo pero lo suficientemente necesario para no tener que pensar en todo aquello que no quería. Las vacaciones no habían sido el espacio de tiempo como tampoco el santo remedio el estar lejos y en su hogar. _Hogar_, agrió el gesto al considerarlo como tal. No había resultado. Sus intentos por evadirse y alejarse le habían impulsado a estar más cerca de aquella cuestión que tanto le daba vueltas en su mente. _"… de principio a fin está todo en mi cabeza." _No sabía qué le enojaba más si aquellas líneas o haber sido lo suficientemente estúpido y ansioso como para haber empujado a obtenerlas en su afán de saberlo a través de las misivas. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Lo mejor que podía hacer era fingir normalidad y olvidarlo, después de todo no había significado nada, ni siquiera había trascendido la cuestión. Sólo eran meras conjeturas en su mente, nada más. No había de qué preocuparse ni alarmarse. Aquel suceso quedaba atrás, olvidado e insignificante como todo lo demás. Tan solo había sido una noche en vela luego de leer la confesión con la desgravada letra de James, nada más que una noche. Cuando se forzó a entender que era pura mierda todo lo que estaba pensando, se obligó a cerrar los ojos y compensó las horas de sueño durmiéndose en cualquier lugar que pudiera, en especial si James andaba rondaba por ahí.

Pero los días siguientes del regreso al castillo no podía fingir que estaba normal y tranquilo como si nada. De nada las pelotas. No sabía por qué se irritaba tan fácilmente y rehusaba cosas que usualmente él mismo las propondría para llevarlas a cabo. Se estaba comportando como un estúpido sin cerebro y eso le irritaba el doble. Ojala pudiera evitarlo, pero se sentía incapaz de hacer algo sensato al respecto.

Miró de soslayo a Remus que leía recostado en su cama, mientras una pluma tomaba anotaciones en un pergamino. Esa tarde, durante las clases, los profesores se habían puestos pesados y les habían dado deberes hasta el hartazgo. No era algo que le preocupara a Sirius que yacía cómodamente en el alfeizar de la ventana fumando. Sabía que eso le molestaba a muchos, sabía también que a otras les encantaba. Por alguna extraña razón la acción de inhalar humo y pudrirte los pulmones surtía un extraño efecto para con los demás. Muchos chicos de séptimo año fumaban, probablemente él fuera uno de los pocos de quinto que lo hicieran. Exhaló el humo a través de la ventana abierta, por la cual podía ver parte de los terrenos del colegio y más allá el inmenso y espeso bosque. La torre de Gryffindor se ubicaba del lado este del séptimo piso ofreciendo las mejores vistas de amaneceres. Ahora por la tarde en sus últimas horas, aquella vista se veía levemente oscurecida por la silueta misma del castillo. Pensó en lo cálido que resultarían las próximas horas entrenando en el estadio, bañado por los últimos rayos de sol. Lo bien que le vendría estirar las piernas y ejercitar los músculos a la par que relajaba la mente y se dejaba llevar por la ceremonia de pelotas y escobas. Volar incesantemente, con los brazos agarrotados de batear, haciendo equilibrio mientras sus muslos se aferraban a la escoba sin más. Se dejó llevar mirando por la ventana, terminando el cigarrillo hasta volverse de cara a su amigo. Se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama de Remus, sin importar su intromisión y su falta de consideración.

—Deja eso un segundo empollón. Es exasperante que no te tomes ni un respiro. — Sirius tomó el libro de sus manos y lo cerró abandonándolo en el piso, a un lado de la cama.

—Si eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para notar que no me he tomado un respiro para que no me interrumpas… deberías respetar los deseos de los demás.

— ¿En serio? No me jodas — Sirius se recostó apoyándose en un codo, aprovechando que Remus se había sentado contra el respaldo de la cama. –A esta edad no hay que estudiar Lunático, eso déjaselo a los más grandes, los que ya son responsables.

—Escúpelo de una vez… ¿qué te pasa? —Exigió Remus sabiendo que no iba a dejarlo estudiar hasta obtener lo que quería.

—A mí no me pasa nada —Se miraron dejando que el silencio inundara de intenciones y preguntas el ambiente — Pensé que al que le pasaba algo… mierda, Lunático, lo pones tan difícil —Sirius exhaló con fuerza, un suspiro forzado que dejaba irse con un poco de eso que le hacía ponerse tan incomprensible y complicado. Remus levantó una ceja en señal de asombro, sin entender bien a qué se refería. Deseó encender otro cigarro en ese momento y le encantaría que Remus también fumara así el momento se aflojaba y le daba oportunidad para buscar palabras coherentes en su cabeza—Quiero decir… ¿Tan mal te caigo? ¿Por qué apenas me escribiste en las vacaciones?

En cuanto lo dijo se dio cuenta lo ridículo que había sonado aquello. Parecía celoso, y lo era. Pero no era este el caso. Parecía estar luchando contra algo mucho más grande en su interior. Extrañado por no recibir su aburrida correspondencia. Enojado porque no se creía merecedor de semejante desprecio. Triste quizá por sentirse desplazado de ser un remitente asiduo de Lunático. Pero era algo más y no tenía idea de qué, se trataba de algo que iba por encima de su natural carácter posesivo y ególatra.

—Y yo que pensaba que te aburrían mis cartas… quizá lo que te molestó es no tener las suficientes para venderlas y tener que retrasar tus planes de mi muerte dudosa —No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Remus tenía esa capacidad de hacerlo sentir mejor cuando se sentía irremediablemente incoherente y estúpido. No le hacía remarcar la idiotez sino que lo suplía con alguna de las propias réplicas y reversas de Black. ¡Y cuánto se lo agradecía!, porque no se sentía capaz de ponerse a explicar sus motivos. Se rió como un tonto y luego pensó que si Remus conocía esas intenciones de venta y los planes de matarlo, era porque había estado carteándose con James, hablando quizá de él y sus cartas — No lo tomes tan a pecho, Sirius… si odias mis cartas, quise hacerte un favor al no escribirte tanto… sé que al menos estuviste escribiéndote con James, lo cual es… — Vio su cara de asombro y consternación y agregó — James no maneja bien la correspondencia, me envió una carta tuya por equivocación.

Aquello no había dejado más tranquilo a su amigo que parecía a punto de blasfemar o montar en cólera. Pero se contuvo milagrosamente.

—No habrás pensado que como le escribí al memo de Potter prefería más sus cartas y por eso decidiste no escribirme…—Dijo tergiversando las cosas a su favor. Se acercó para pellizcarle una mejilla cuando la puerta se abrió y un sonriente James ingresaba. No supo porqué se puso de pie al instante, como si quisiera dejar algo en claro, muy en claro.

—Vamos Canuto, tenemos entrenamiento —Dijo de muy buen humor pasando desapercibido el hecho de haber interrumpido algo. —Espero que Brian Kirke nos haga poner en práctica la táctica 69… es muy ingeniosa.

— Jimmy… es la número ochenta y ocho… ya quisieras un 69. — Dijo tratando de ponerle una nota irónica y burlona a su voz. James pareció no inmutarse ante el comentario. Sirius lo miró unos instantes y se puso a buscar su equipo de Quidditch. No supo porqué pero la perspectiva tan placentera de ir a entrenar de minutos atrás, le resultó ahora una carga muy pesada de afrontar. No pudo ocultar una mueca en su rostro cuando comenzó a desvestirse y ponerse lo apropiado. Remus notó el cambio en el ambiente, esa tirantez de Sirius de crear un momento peligroso al rellano de un precipicio, pero decidió seguir con el estudio mientras sus amigos se disponían a marchar hacia el estadio.

Caminaron por los pasillos a un paso impasible como si nada pudiera interrumpir su camino. Tenían entrenamiento y eso suponía el descargue de unas engerías contenidas que no se liberaban con peleas adrede, con insultos contra Slytherins, con planes merodeadores, con bromas improvisadas, con la liberación de la tensión sexual acusante día y noche tras una rápida sacudida, ni con hechizos que hacían confluir la carga de todo lo que se llevaba dentro hasta la punta de la varita y exteriorizarse. El entrenamiento ayudaba y mucho. O eso creía Sirius sobre toda actividad física.

Y pensar que hacía poco había estado caminando por esos pasillos, bajo la capa invisible, con el mismo idiota que se había prometido no volver a estar a solas o lo mataría. No podía confiar en sus propias promesas de amenazas de muerte, debería ir sabiéndolo. ¡Qué poca credibilidad para con él mismo! En ese momento, cuando le había confesado que no tenía ningún plan para ayudar a Remus, se había jurado que si volvía a estar a solas con James iba a asfixiarlo con sus propias manos. ¡Qué tipo exasperaste! ¿Cómo se le ocurría sacarlo de la cama, cuando llevaba sin poder dormir como Merlín mandaba, desde que habían llegado al castillo y ponerlo a caminar en ese mismo pasillo bajo la capa sin tener siquiera un plan armado? Tenía ganas de partirle la cara por ser tan estúpido o tan confianzudo, lo cual muchas veces era lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué se supone que me necesitas precisamente a mí? — Había preguntado Sirius sobre la nuca de James luego de un prolongado silencio por pasar por una zona concurrida del castillo. James pareció pensarse la respuesta y Sirius continuó defendiendo su teoría de que podría estar durmiendo en esos momentos — Remus tiene mejores ideas y Peter más voluntad y predisposición.

— Porque puedo convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa—No había podido reprimir la risa espontanea que le surgió por aquel comentario, tampoco pudo evitar que las convulsiones de su propia risa le hiciera pegarse más a la espalda de su amigo. Iba a replicar y contradecirlo, que él hacía lo que se le antojaba y que James no lo convencía de nada, pero en vez de eso se separó con demasiada rapidez, peligrando la posición en la que se hallaban ocultos. Se hizo un silencio incómodo y James lo rompió proponiendo ir al depósito de ingredientes de Slughorn para ver si había luciérnagas.

Habían pasado demasiado tiempo bajo la capa invisible que era de lo más incomodo pensando en la altura que habían ganado en ese último verano antes de empezar quinto. Como si fuera poco, habían estado los dos metidos revisando las estanterías de un cuartito de espacios reducidos buscando luciérnagas. Tenía que ser un chiste. Pegándose por los codos, con las espaldas juntas mientras maniobraban en el almacén. No habían obtenido nada, era obvio, y sin pensarlo siguieron caminando hacia el tercer piso.

Y porque las estrellas estaban alineadas y algún planeta eclipsaba a la Tierra, o lo que fuera, se les presentó la oportunidad, como un regalo de la suerte. Estaban pasando por la biblioteca cuando vieron a Madame Pince cerrar sus puertas acompañada por una chica de estatura considerable y de cabellera negra y espesa. Se detuvieron porque James la había reconocido. La suerte estaba de su lado y Potter le miraba creyéndose dueño de semejante destino, tuvo que mandarlo a callar para escuchar qué sucedía. Parecía que estaban discutiendo sobre un libro en cuestión que precisaba con urgencia.

—Señorita Applebee ya le he dicho que no es un libro para menores de edad y ningún alumno puede tomar nada de la sección prohibida. Será mejor que lo olvide y vuelva a su Casa antes de que algún prefecto la encuentre fuera del toque de queda.

Dicho eso, la bibliotecaria se marchó por el lado contrario, dejando a la niña sola y descontenta. Suspiró con fuerza sin percibir que dos chicos bajo una capa invisible discutían sobre el asunto. Sirius salió de la protección y se materializó a sus espaldas. Enseguida supo que había alguien junto a ella. Irina Applebee era la hermana menor de Zamira. Tenía catorce años y no había sido tan favorecida por la naturaleza como su hermana mayor. Poseía unos grandes ojos pardos y cuando notaron que su interceptor era Sirius Black, adquirieron un tamaño irreal.

—Pince es imposible de convencer… yo que tú me olvidaría de insistir. —La chica parecía haber perdido la lengua, imposibilitada para salir de su estupor. Sabía que tenía fama de dejarlas sin respirar, pero ¿asustarlas? Él no mordía, excepto si se lo pedían —Lo siento pero no pude evitar escuchar. ¿Qué libro buscabas?

—Eso no te importa — No parecía haber perdido la lengua ni olvidado cómo hablar, de hecho su voz había sonado segura, sin un dejo de miedo. Las Ravenclaw eran criaturas bastante particulares según él.

—Tienes razón no me importa… pero si me dices qué libro es, tengo un amigo que puede conseguírtelo y _eso_ sí te importa.

— ¿En serio? —Le pareció notar un tinte de ironía en su pregunta, desconfiando de él con cierto reguardo — ¿Y a qué precio?

Vaya, esta niña no era ninguna tonta. Puede que Lunático estuviera metiéndose con una sacada como ésta. Dios lo libre de semejante espécimen. Aunque no debería extrañarle, cualquier chica que se encontrara a solas con Sirius Black en un pasillo desierto y éste decidiera ayudarla… definitivamente suponía algo a cambio.

— Ningún precio. Sólo lo hago porque Pince me cae mal—Lo cual era una verdad rotunda. Pese a tratarla con una dulzura desmedida, en el fondo sabía que esa mujer debería relajarse un poco, demasiado tensa y… soltera.

— ¿Y yo te caigo bien? — Ok ¿ahora se le estaba insinuando? Que Circe le ampare. Pero notó el escepticismo de sus ojos inocentes sin nada de galantería.

—No, claro, ni te conozco… —No sabía cómo salir de esa y trató de no sonar tan irremediablemente sugestivo y seductor —Ni siquiera tienes que agradecerlo no voy a ser yo quien te lo consiga sino Remus Lupin. — Aquel nombre le hizo brillar la mirada no de emoción sino de una tranquilidad por fin lograda en ese peculiar encuentro. ¿Qué tenía Lunático que hacía que las niñitas confiaran tan rápidamente? Si supieran… aquel lobo no dudaría en llevarlas por el camino más largo del bosque para devorarlas.

—De acuerdo, no quiero deberte nada después.

— ¿No quieres deberme nada? Entonces ni digas mi nombre en todo este asunto… también cobro por eso. — El comentario pareció sorprender a Irina como si en su mente jamás se le hubiera ocurrido contar a alguien que había estado, sola en un pasillo oscuro, junto a Sirius Black. ¿La tomaba por tonta o por una cualquiera? Pero como si quisiera terminar con ello rápido y alejarse de su lado, se presentó, le dijo el nombre del libro y se marchó a su Sala Común sin siquiera voltear a ver a dónde iba el merodeador.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber sido él el que maniobró todo –quizá debía de otorgarle algo de mérito a su suerte innata– cuando volvió a meterse bajo la capa invisible James se felicitó a sí mismo y quiso hacerle aceptar que siempre había tenido razón y que debía recordar más a menudo que podía confiar en sus ideas. _Ya tenía razón yo, soy capaz de persuadir a quién quiera_. Entraron en la biblioteca tomaron el libro de la sección prohibida con tanta tranquilidad que podrían haber estado en una heladería. _Ya calla cornudo, que todo el trabajo sucio lo he hecho yo_. Volvieron sobre sus pasos hacia la sala común, le pusieron en la mano a Remus el libro y le dijeron que al otro día se lo entregara a Zamira. Así de simple. _Viste te dije que iba a ser un éxito_. Pero claro, James qué iba a entender del cuidado de su reputación. ¿Qué pasaría si se supiera que les hacía favores a niñitas de las cuales no obtenía nada a cambio? Nunca hacía nada gratis pero principalmente nunca hacía algo sin obtener nada a cambio. _No me has persuadido de nada Cornamenta, lo he hecho por propia voluntad._ Concluyó, _Soy inmune _aunque a veces hablaba sin saber lo que decía.

Suspiró con fuerza mientras se entregaba a disfrutar mínimamente del entrenamiento de esa tarde. Agradeció cuando se cruzaron con Camille Spinnet, una de las cazadoras y única chica del equipo, con la cual pudieron sumergirse en una conversación amena. Era sabido que todo el equipo adoraba y protegía a Camille como si fuera la hermanita menor de esa familia de siete integrantes.

Entrenaron hasta que los músculos se acalambraban y el cansancio mitigaba por todo el cuerpo pidiendo descansar casi a gritos. La sensación de haber estado flotando cuando se bajaron de la escoba y sus pies tocaron tierra firme era siempre la misma, como si hubieran estado aturdidos y borrachos a la vez. Camille se despidió de todos, conscientes de que nunca se duchaba sola en el vestuario y marchó casi sin aliento hacia el castillo. Sirius estuvo a punto de gritarle que le esperara para acompañarla cuando Kirke, el capitán del equipo, lo llamó para comentarle algo del entrenamiento. Conversaron de ello mientras entraban al vestuario. Pronto, se unieron a la conversación que urgía adentro mientras sentados en las largas bancas del baño, se disponían a quitarse los protectores, guantes, rodilleras y todo el uniforme. Se desnudó escuchando la conversación acalorada sobre los senos de Daisy Hopkins una chica de quinto de Hufflepuff.

—Seguro comparte alguna clase con ustedes —Inquirió el cazador Andrew Robins mirando a James y a Sirius.

—Creo que Sirius las conoce bastante bien — Dijo James mientras se deslizaba la camiseta separándola de su cuerpo. _¿A quiénes?_ Preguntó el bateador Tommy Cootie. — A las dos de Daisy, claro. — Dijo James acompañando con un gesto con ambas manos bastante gráfico.

No supo porqué James hizo ese comentario que siempre trataba de sabotear sus momentos cuando se enaltecía de su éxito con las mujeres. Pero después de todo era cierto, así que no supo si sentirse agradecido que por una vez no disminuyera sus relatos de "piernas abiertas" o molesto por hacer aquello justo ahora y no como correspondía. _"Hey capullo, que no estoy mintiendo ni exagerando. Te reto a que vengas bajo la capa así lo confirmas y de paso aprendes algo…" _siempre le decía un tanto enfurecido ante la mirada divertida y burlona de James.

Sirius se dedicó a contestar las preguntas indiscretas de sus compañeros, haciéndoles desear conocer la gentileza de Daisy porque cuando Sirius hablaba de sexo, a pesar de que tenía solo quince años, su voz se enronquecía y lograba que fuera imposible no llamar la atención incluso de los oídos más castos e improfanables.

— Aunque quisiera, dudo que me dejara volver a meterle una mano bajo las faldas. Creo que se enojó demasiado cuando me vio contra la pared con Florence Western con su mano dentro de mis pantalones. — Dijo Sirius ganándose la aprobación de los presentes por su éxito con las mujeres, aunque su infortunio radicara en que muchas, luego de pasar bajo sus besos y manos y más, mucho más, terminaban odiándole.

—Dicen que Western es bastante… _rápida_— Dijo Tommy que en vez de afirmarlo parecía preguntarlo. _¿Rápida? Por favor tan rápida que ni te das cuenta_. Y abrió sus ojos en señal de asombro cuando vio la sonrisa que exultaba Black y los ojos cargados de imágenes memorables. Todos le miraban pidiendo que hablara, aunque jamás admitieran que eran tan cotillas o más que las mujeres mismas. Entonces Sirius miró a su audiencia incapaz de no complacerla, total a él poco le importaba ni su reputación ni la del resto de los simples mortales.

—No le había dado un beso que ya se estaba poniendo de rodillas y…

—Cállense de una vez o van a terminar todos sacudiéndosela bajo la ducha—Dijo Frank Longbottom a la par que se reía abiertamente al ver las reacciones de sus amigos expectantes porque Sirius contara sobre las habilidades innatas de la chica.

—Claro, habla el que tiene dónde comer cada vez que quiere —Dijo Brian mientras le golpeaba el culo con una toalla enroscada haciendo que se alejara en dirección hacia las duchas lejos de sus compañeros.

Frank ya había abierto la llave de agua caliente de su ducha y el lugar comenzaba a escaldarse de vapor. El calor comenzó a abrumarle y aquello solo lograba hacerlos transpirar más de lo que estaban transpirados, haciendo que quitarse la ropa resultara más dificultoso aún. No era la primera vez ni sería la última en que se desnudaran, antes de una ducha rápida y refrescante, delante de todos esos pares de ojos. Incluso estaba seguro de que todos ya se habían visto bien todas las partes. A Sirius le encantaba tener público y no le hubiera molestado de saber que varios ojos se posaban en sus abdominales marcados, en sus brazos musculosos, en sus piernas torneadas, extraños para un cuerpo de su edad, tampoco le hubiese asombrado si miraban más directamente a su entrepierna. Jamás tuvo ningún sentido del decoro y de vergüenza, menos los iba a tener ahora. Pero algo remitió en su estómago cuando estuvo totalmente expuesto caminando junto con James hacia las duchas, mientras éste le miraba con una sonrisita de suficiencia en su cara desprovista de las gafas. Entre el vapor y su miopía, estaba seguro que no vería un carajo. _¿De qué te ríes? ¿Por qué miras y te sonríes como estúpido? _No debería asombrarle esa cara de tonto, ya que la ha tenido siempre. Pero nada, no puede ser nada bueno esa mirada cómplice, como si… como si, _algo_. No sabe bien qué.

Cuando entra en su ducha se percata de que está a medio camino de ponerse duro completamente. _Hay que joderse_. Suspira dándole un manotazo a su erección que reacciona ante el contacto de su mano dando un respingo singular, atormentándolo aún más.

Los chicos hablaban sin parar, cada uno bajo el chorro potente de cada ducha, riéndose e intercalando imprecaciones junto con comentarios lascivos. El capitán Brian Kirke tuvo el desagradable infortunio de nombrar a los afortunados Hufflepuff, que ese año parecían haberse ganado las mejores novias. Sirius lo supo, no hacía falta que nadie se lo aclarara. En seguida estaban comentando de lo buena que se había puesto Lily Evans y hasta James había hecho un comentario. No podía admitir abiertamente que se la ligaba de vez en cuando porque ella era la novia oficial del petulante Amos Diggory pero eso no lo imposibilitó de hacer un recuento de sus pechos y su cabellera ardiente incluso de su culo. Casi podía sentir cómo se les hacía agua la boca a James y a sus compañeros, mientras a él la garganta parecía cerrársele y secársele falta de una sed arrasadora.

El momento pasa rápido, incluso ya algunos se están secando en el vestuario pero Sirius es incapaz de salir de la prisión de su ducha con el tormento del agua cayéndole encima como sacudidas de látigos. _"Hey Sirius, ¿quieres que te eche una mano que tanto tardas?" "¿Por qué no vienes y me la chupas, Kirke?"_ responde Sirius haciéndose escuchar a través de tanto ruido, quien por una vez desearía que fuera cierto. Desearía estar demorándose bajo la ducha descargándose con su mano a todo ritmo contra la pared de azulejos y el agua cayéndole. Pero no sucedería, ni siquiera por mucho que quisiera. Se escuchan unos silbidos y unas risas. Sale de la ducha triunfante, porque no puede demorarse más ahí adentro, aunque quisiera morir bajo la ducha y que le encuentren muchos días después, para joderles las vida con su putrefacción, gracias. Se seca con la toalla, que le espera donde ha dejado la ropa y se seca sin prestar atención. James está cambiándose a su lado y no sabe por qué demonios se sonríe como momentos atrás. ¿Es estúpido realmente o los sesos se le escurrieron por el desagüe junto con el agua y el jabón? No le importa ni quiere quedarse más tiempo para averiguarlo. Se cambia sin prestar atención a nada de lo que dicen y hacen los demás. Mira a su lado, porque le es imposible no mirar aunque quisiera evitarlo. Por primera vez no le dice nada sobre los calzones que lleva. _¡Dios santo, ahora duendes de Cornualles! Hay que joderse_. Aun así no puede evitar sonreír por ello.

/*/*/*/*/*/

A esas alturas del año, las tardes libres –incluso las medias tardes libres– en Hogwarts resultan ser lo más gratificante que a uno puede pasarle en la semana, en especial a Peter que es el que menos cantidad de horas recreativas posee. Quizá Sirius pudiera faltar la semana entera a las clases de Encantamientos y reaparecer a las dos semanas con los deberes al día y la ejecución de los encantamientos a la perfección. Remus también puede tomarse su tiempo cada vez que la luna está cerca y a él le apetece descansar. Pero él no puede darse semejante lujo, él debe asistir a todas las clases y debe hacer los deberes todos los días para intentar no perder el ritmo y no llegar a los exámenes entregado al irremediable aplazo que obtendrá. Cuando él estudia, James entrena y aunque pareciera que James siempre entrena y nunca pone el culo en la silla para hacer medio ejercicio, siempre saca mejor nota que él. Sin embargo eso no es lo peor, al menos en esas ocasiones lo puede acompañar Remus, lo peor en realidad sucede cuando debe ir a las clases de apoyo, extrayendo espacio de su tiempo libre para seguir estudiando. No es un fanático ni menos, es solo que si su rendimiento decae más de lo que ya lo ha hecho este año, corre riesgo de no ser aceptado para la próxima matrícula.

Odia, detesta y aborrece con todo su corazón tener que ir a clases particulares, cuando éstas las imparten sus profesores, porque encima ha de hacerlo solo. No hay forma de que alguno de los merodeadores se compadezca o tan solo de buena gana se disponga a acompañarlo. Sin embargo ha encontrado la forma de darse un poco de aires y de hacer callar principalmente a Sirius y a James que no lo han dejado de molestar desde que se inscribió en la primera clase.

Esta es una de las pocas tardes que puede tirarse en su cama sin la conciencia abarrotada de trabajos por hacer ni nada por el estilo, al menos hasta última hora. Se siente a gusto así, se relaja hasta tal punto que dormita y goza del silencio de su habitación, de la intensa energía que hay en la misma, esa que ellos mismos exudan, esa que los caracteriza. Apenas se da cuenta cuando se abre la puerta y entra Remus, lo deja estar porque si mal no recuerda a Remus le gusta poner música cuando tiene tiempo libre y es eso exactamente lo que hace. No le importa demasiado que Remus escuche Jazz o música clásica o pianos y violines, o lo que sea, de hecho lo relaja aún más y cuando piensa que no pudo haber tenido una mejor tarde libre para descansar del agobiante sistema académico, la puerta vuelve a abrirse y por ella entran James y Sirius, con el pelo húmedo y la escoba a cuestas.

—Sí, no puedo decir que Kirke no sea buen estratega, Cornamenta—Insistía Sirius continuando un debate que al parecer tenía un inicio lejano—A lo que me refiero es que le falta fuerza en el discurso, no lo sé… que me convenza de que quiero hacer su jugada y que si no lo hago posiblemente muera.

—Sirius, ¿te han dicho que eres bochornosamente romántico?—James guardó la escoba bajo su cama y luego comenzó a tirar al piso toda la ropa, libros y demás objetos que obstruían su deseo de recostarse un rato—Kirke es muy buen capitán, tiene más experiencia que cualquiera de nosotros en ese asunto. Juega desde los doce años y eso no es poco mérito. Es buen compañero, inspira confianza, ¿qué más quieres?—Concluyó por fin arrojándose a su cama, llevando las manos a su nuca.

Por su parte Sirius también guardó la escoba bajo su cama pero siquiera atinó a intentar despejarla para echarse sobre la misma. Dio unos pasos hacia la de Remus, pero al ver la negación rotunda del licántropo, estirándose a más no poder para no dejarle espacio, viró instantáneamente y se echó al lado de Peter, terminándolo por despertar si es que a esas alturas el trabajo no estaba hecho.

—A mi me parece que le falta media rosca para ser capitán de los leones, quizá si estuviera en Ravenclaw sería ideal, pero nosotros necesitamos otra cosa. –Sopesó unos instantes y volvió a tomar la palabra—Tú serías buen capitán, eres un crio pero ya crecerás—James lo miró anonadado—Es decir, si yo fuera capitán terminaría teniendo más influencia en el colegio que el mismo Dumbledore y eso es abuso de poder amigo. En cambio a ti te viene como anillo al dedo.

Dejó a James soñando con lo que le había dicho, no le habló más y le permitió divagar en sus pensamientos de gloria, aunque algo le carcomía los sesos, algo incoherente le decía que no se lo merecía. Sin embargo era un buen método para darse un momento de tranquilidad a sí mismo. No le iba bien eso de andar fingiendo todo el tiempo, estaba un poco colmado de tener que estirar la sonrisa, en especial si tenía que forzarlo en frente de sus amigos; le descomponía, le recordaba a sus fiestas familiares de su infancia. Se había acostumbrado a decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad en frente de sus amigos, quizá la disimulara entre insultos, bromas o golpes, pero era diferente. No le apetecía tampoco pensar demasiado y daba por hecho queel mal humor llegaría en cualquier momento por lo que no vio mejor cosa para hacer que molestar al resto.

—Remus, escuchas música para gays. —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación bajo todo sometimiento de duda.

—Sirius, Si los Bee Gees no se considera música para gays, esto menos. —Se defendió tranquilamente Remus.

—Entonces música para viejos.

—Creo que si un viejo intentara bailar esto, se le soltarían las prótesis

—Música para negros— Insistió controlando la risa. —Música que a nadie le gusta, ¡joder!—Sentenció tras encontrar una excusa perfecta.

—A Peter le gusta—Argumentó Remus poniéndole difícil la pelea.

Pero Sirius nunca pierde, porque no da oportunidad a que le ganen, porque si ha agotado su sabiduría entonces miente y si se queda sin mentiras… bueno eso nunca sucedió hasta ahora y duda que en algún momento pueda suceder.

— ¡Oh Peter! Qué sorpresa, estás aquí—Exclamó mirando a su costado, a su compañero que intentaba dormir a su lado. — ¿Al final te diste cuenta que el estudio no sirve para nada?

Peter, simulando enfado pero sin duda radiante de expectativa puesto que la atención estaba en él, se giró y explicó que el profesor de runas antiguas estaba con gripe estomacal.

—De todas formas estudié un cuarto de hora con Elisa McGurry, ¿saben quién es?

Porque ahí radicaba su mejor defensa, justo en ese punto donde podía inflar el pecho y hacer callar un instante a sus amigos. A las clases de apoyo solo iban niñas, y por alguna razón eran de las más bonitas.

— ¿Elisa? — Recordó triunfante Sirius. Sonrió con autosuficiencia automáticamente, a causa, quizá de un estímulo casi conductista—Estuve con ella en tercero. Acababa de terminar con su novio por lo que necesitó un tiempo.

James salió de sus pensamientos y lo observó perplejo. ¿Desde cuándo Canuto les daba tiempo a las mujeres? Sirius detectó de inmediato su inquisición y volvió a responder sin demasiada conciencia en ello, de manera instantánea, como si estuviera programado, de modo natural aunque por alguna razón estaba seguro que buscaba efectos diferentes a los habituales.

—El tiempo que tardé en quitarme la ropa y la suya.

—Tengo unas horas para descansar y después… tengo una hora de clases particulares antes de la cena — Dice Peter con voz ahogada por estar apoyado contra la almohada. Sirius gruñe mientras se acomoda más a su lado como si quisiera echarse a dormir la siesta, ahí mismo.

Remus está arreglándose la ropa, a juzgar por su expresión es sabido que va a verse con Zamira Applebee, aunque eso ya lo saben porque ella misma le citó en el almuerzo para hablarle esa tarde. Está claro que debe estar terriblemente agradecida y en endeudada de por vida para con él por haber ayudado "extraña y milagrosamente" a su hermana. Se va de la habitación y James se sume en un aburrimiento extraño. Acaba de volver de entrenar debería descansar, en vez de exigir hacer algo. Pero no puede estarse quieto y aunque lo siente por dentro, esas ganas de hacer algo, no hace más que quedarse tendido en su cama. Remus se marcha y oye los murmullos desde la cama de Peter.

Pasaron minutos, horas, quizás días en esa habitación, ¿quién sabe? Quizá incluso años. James no es consciente del tiempo, tampoco es consciente de muchas otras cosas. Siempre se le escapan esas cuestiones intrascendentales, principalmente el paso del tiempo; _"el otro día…"_ y ese día era muy probable que hubiese ocurrido un año tras o quizá apenas unas horas. No era algo que le importase, ni siquiera pensaba en ello, excepto cuando tiene la vaga sensación de que lleva demasiado tiempo metido en una rutina. Algo está mal. Se supone que todos los días son desparejos y asaltados por ideas, pésimas ideas, pero terriblemente divertidas con alguna broma o incursión ilegal en Hogsmeade. Tiene la impresión de que se ha estado moviendo bajo circunstancias demasiado lineales. Tiene la sensación de que lleva días volviendo a la habitación y tirándose en su cama para morir ahí hasta que llega la hora de comer. Pero su percepción no es muy buena en esos asuntos, más cuando su mente está contaminada de altas dosis de aburrimiento ocioso. De lo único que es consciente es que está tirado en su cama, mientras los demás hacen algo.

Remus está en esos momentos con Zamira. Seguramente ella está diciéndole que no sabe cómo pagarle el favor. Él tiene varias ideas de cómo, seguro que Remus también, aunque está seguro que no va a pedirle que se ponga de rodillas y se la chupe sin más o que le deje de vez en cuando meterse en su cama para aliviar la fiebre de luna llena que le acomete cada vez que la ve. No, no cree que se lo pida, pero podría hacerlo así deja de joder a todos. Y Peter _¡por Dios! _¿Qué tanto puede tener que charlar con Sirius? ¿No dijo que tenía clases de apoyo de alguna materia? Y Sirius, _Dios_, echado en la cama de Colagusano murmurando cosas y riéndose por lo bajo con silencios espaciosos como si durmieran momentáneamente.

Gira su cabeza a un lado cuando nota que Peter se ha levantado para juntar los libros y Sirius sondea la cama de Remus aprovechando que su dueño no está. Estaba tan absorto en sus meditaciones y en su enojo que no había reparado sobre qué hablaban hasta ahora. _"¿Cómo dijiste que se llaman tus profesorcitas?"_ escuchó la voz de Sirius que provenía de la cama de Remus, mientras inspeccionaba la suavidad de las sábanas y se descalzaba metiéndose dentro_. _

— Penélope Samuels y Melania Clearwater… y Elisa McGurry que ya la conoces — Apunta Peter mientras Sirius asiente como si almacenara la información en su largo archivo de mujeres. Se giró saliendo de entre las sábanas, acostándose a lo largo, poniendo la cara hacia los pies de la cama, descorriendo las frazadas. —Una está más buena que la otra. — Agrega Peter y a juzgar por su mirada vidriosa debía ser cierto. Como si no estuviera eso ya claro, como subrayando el hecho de que es él quien interactúa con ellas.

—No me cabe dudas… pero eso no significa nada. Deja, querido Gusano, yo me fijo si son buenas para ti o no. — Dijo Sirius prometiendo tener un informe de ambas para esa semana misma… porque si pasaban por sus manos y las aprobaba entonces, eran dignas. —Si es urgente, para esta misma noche, chaval_._

No faltó más para que James se pusiera de pie y pasando por su lado, antes de atravesar la puerta de la habitación musitara un:_ "voy a buscar a Lily Evans_" a nadie en particular.

Ninguno de los presentes vio sus expresiones. Quizá Peter hubiera notado el rictus en los labios de Sirius, cómo se le tensaron los músculos del cuello y cómo sus ojos se centraban en un punto lejano sin mirar nada, dejando que una nube pasajera los ensombreciera ante el comentario. Pero ni se dio cuenta, como tampoco pudo ver la cara consternada de James, con su ceño fruncido y menos entusiasmado que en otras circunstancias cuando alegaba que estaría con Evans. Peter se encogió de hombros, tomó la mochila y salió a su clase particular con mucho entusiasmo.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Ahora está quieto, apoyado contra la pared, echando vistazos cada tanto a la pareja que habla a tan solo metros de él. No lo han visto y lo real es que él los ha encontrado por casualidad. Cuando James se fue de la habitación, él también decidió marcharse instantáneamente de allí y prácticamente corrió por todo el castillo sin paradero definido, cambiando de rumbo a cada instante. No sabía exactamente qué estaba buscando, tenía varias excusas, una era encontrar a las probables chicas de Peter y verificar qué tan buenas eran como para su amigo, la segunda era ir a joder a los Slytherins pero sí tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, eso le importaba una mierda. Buscaba otra cosa y no tenía ganas de desmenuzar sus pensamientos para encontrar pensamientos que no quería. Por eso actuaba como un ser manejado por instintos y por eso fue a parar dónde menos lo pensaba y aunque no era exactamente lo que buscaba, lo entretuvo lo suficiente. La silueta de Remus estaba enfrentada a la de Zamira, eran casi igual de altos y a Remus le faltaba dar unos cuantos estirones más. La charla era de lo más emocionante, Zamira le agradecía abiertamente que haya ayudado a su hermana, la cual parecía tener una habilidad para salir castigada en toda ocasión. Luego Remus hablaba de una manera totalmente distinta a cómo él lo conocía, nada de empollón ni tampoco un licántropo cerca de la metamorfosis. Eran palabras medidas, enigmáticas como un mafioso y joder, hasta se veía seductor. Todo transcurrió rápidamente, ella le entregó una caja y se despidieron sin interactuar con el menor roce, aunque sus miradas creaban un lazo invisible. Zamira se fue hacia el oeste y Remus caminó con parsimonia hacia el este, pasando por dónde él estaba.

— ¿Ahora husmeas por los pasillos?—Lo sorprendió Remus a pesar de que Sirius confiaba estar bien oculto tras una estatua—Quizá podrías darle una mano a la señora Norris ¿no lo crees?

Su actitud seguía siendo la misma que mantenía para con los prefectos de su círculo, Sirius salió de su escondite dispuesto a defenderse.

—Me cago en tu olfato—Protestó sabedor de qué lo había delatado—No lo haces mal lobito ¿Eh?—Caminó a su lado radiante, con la vista clavada en la caja que llevaba en el brazo.

—Lo hago excelente, Canuto—Ratificó dejándole la caja en sus manos y siguiendo su camino con una sonrisa autosuficiente casi tan buena como la de Sirius.

Quizá fuera casualidad, o quizá causalidad, o más bien se trataba de que eran merodeadores ante todo y se sentían atraídos como imanes a ese tipo de cosas. Por algo siempre estaban en el lugar y momento indicado, por algo repentinamente apareció James a lo lejos pateando una bola de papel caminando hacia su dirección. Sirius no lo dudó ni un segundo porque no se trataba de dudas ni de certezas, se trataba de acciones y de impulsos. Era lo que había salido a buscar, una caja, una excusa y a James en el momento oportuno. Había ido a apaciguar lo que le había surgido en la ducha del vestuario, a quitar la sonrisa de idiota de James que se había quedado clavada en su mente, a quitarle a Lily Evans de la cabeza. Corrió hasta él y no dijo ni una palabra. Abrió la caja y cual botín de piratas les iluminó el rostro al ver la cantidad de bombas fétidas de todos los estilos que allí adentro había. Dejó la caja en el suelo para permitirse festejar sin miedo a estropear su tesoro, entre giritos de júbilo y saltos de excitación, entre sonrisas amplificadas y ojos destellantes, Sirius tomó la nuca de James y estampó su rostro contra el suyo, uniendo sus labios en un beso. Como siempre lo hizo desde que tiene memoria, como siempre ha festejado los triunfos con James. Con un roce de labios, apretándolos hasta dejarlos blancos, disfrutando el contacto directo con su hermano. Pero este es distinto, es sustancialmente distinto porque los planes de Sirius son otros, los planes de Sirius abarcan algo más que labios porque abre la boca y mete la lengua y James jadea –por causa de felicidad por su tesoro o acaso por la humedad repentina en sus labios–y se deja invadir por el invasivo de Sirius. Se deja estampar contra la pared y colabora con lo suyo en cuanto puede. También usa la lengua y también empuja con su cuerpo y muerde fuerte, todo lo fuerte que Sirius le deja.

Debió haber sido un segundo, o tres o quizá un par de minutos pero no mucho más. Como por un impulso eléctrico, Sirius se separa de un salto y apoya su espalda contra la pared opuesta del pasillo.

—Creo que ya sé cómo podemos aprovechar nuestro botín. —No sabe si ha empezado a imitar a James con eso de tener los mejores planes sin tener ninguno, pero algo tenía que decir para tomar la caja del suelo y partir para un destino seguro y lejos de ese momento y lugar _no tan_ indicados.

* * *

**Esperamos que les haya gustado!**

**Dejen sus comentarios por favor!**

**Los planes más brillantes pueden, sin quererlo, ser exactamente los no planeados. Sin formas, sin ideas aparentes, con la mente a la deriva pueden descubrirse cosas muy interesantes aunque precisamente no sean aquellas que estábamos buscando. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos, y a veces se necesita una capa de invisibilidad para poder ver mejor.**


End file.
